


Loving a Loathed Enemy

by emarwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Transformation, Bad Flirting, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bullying, Comfort, Coming Out, Confrontations, Confusion, Draco Malfoy Being an Asshole, Dream Sex, Enemies to Friends, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Friendship, Harry Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapped Harry, Kinda, Kissing, Kitten Harry Potter, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mature Harry, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mystery, Naughty Harry, Panic, Poison, Revelations, Rewrite, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sibling Incest, Teen Crush, Torture, Transfiguration (Harry Potter), Trust Issues, Wet Dream, breakdown - Freeform, or should that be catnapped?, potion accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 69,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: As Harry Potter comes to terms with his sexuality, life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry continues on regardless.  With miss fired spells and petty rivalry, Harrys life takes a dramatic turn, bringing him into contact with with a Loathed Enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Tags added as story progresses.

Long elegant fingers trail all over his body leaving goose bumps in their wake; sliding over bare skin provocatively making him pant and squirm.  Warm brown eyes look at him in lust and a hint of something more but Harry Potter does not care, he has never felt so turned on.  The long fingers tweak at his nipples making him call out, he feels hot all over and over sensitised and ready.  He wants this he wants this badly and right now.  If it does not happen right now he decides he will surely go completely and unreservedly mad with want.  However the hands are merciless and they carry on provocatively sliding and teasing and perfectly over his bowing body which is crying out for realise.   ‘I want, please, now.’  He pants unable to form sentences.  ‘Take me, take me now.’  
‘You are mine kitten no one else can touch you now.’  Those soft elegant hands parts his legs and those deep brown eyes lock with his.  ‘Mine you understand?’  Harry whimpers and trembles as those maddening hands stroke up and down his inner thighs.  ‘Please, please.’  
Fingers slide down and down then firm hands grab his buttocks pulling them apart Harry cries out as the man above him slides his member into his entrance.  ‘You are mine.’  
‘I’m yours.’  He screams as he comes hard waking him up from his sleep trembling and panting hard in its wake.

This was not the first time that Harry James Potter has woken to such erotic dreams; the first time was alarming to say the least.  Since he had just assumed, just like all of his friends that he was into girls.  After all how else would you explain Cho Chaig and Ginny Weasley?  After nearly a month of these dreams though he is starting to question himself especially after he caught himself checking out Seamus Finnegans ass out in the quidditch changing rooms more than a handful of times.  Also there is also the fact that he has caught himself day dreaming what it would be like to be spanked followed by being soundly kissed by Professor Snape once or twice.  Not that he has a thing for his professor of cause.  
No, he just has a lot more respect for him.  He is sorry he had intruded in the potion masters pensive however he cannot deny that it has made him see the man in a different light.  
If he had been bullied by James and Sirius with Peter and Lupin looking on without doing anything about it, and if Lilly Evans was really his only friend; losing that friendship through hurt feelings and lashing out at the only one who seems to care.  Then he would latch on to the only other means of friendship available, even if that friendship is ill advised realising too late that he is unable to change loyalties without losing his life.   That is much too high a cost and Harry understands the kind of strength of character that the man must have, especially since it would seem that he has and is doing all he can to keep Harry safe and out of Voldermorts clutches and spying for Dumbledore in order to make the most out of his ill-advised friendship, because that must be what is going on since Dumbledore vouches so highly of him.  
So though the man is sullen and dripping with contempt when it comes to his students Harry has started to see past it.  He is starting to see though the greasy hair that is obviously now he has started to think of the man objectively, a consequence of being a potions master, his hooked nose making him look distinguished.  
So it is no surprise that he has found himself daydreaming of being disciplined by the man with his hand for being cheeky or just for not completing his assignments to a good enough standard.  Also for a young man who has never had much loving affection come his way it is also not too surprising that the daydream follows into one of kissing away the hurt from the punishments that Harry would no doubt have deserved should the scenario have ever played itself out.

These days Harry has become quite good at privacy charms following the embarrassing scenes following his first wet dream of the mystery man.  Waking up to find a lanky befreckled sleep roughened red head towering over him, asking if he was alright and whether he should help him go to madam Pomfrey or to Dumbledore.  It took actually telling him the nature of the dream for Ronald Weasley and half of the dorm who had woken by the time that Ron had finished, to back off and to go back to bed leaving Harry red faced and unable to meet anyone in the eye for a week.  
Luckily he did not have to go into detail or reveal that he dreamt that he was with a man in his dream.  Yet again assumptions where that it was just some girl, half of the dorm were taking bets by the end of the first day that it was Ginny his first girlfriend.  A quarter of them was betting on Cho one eighth was betting on Luna and the others on Hermione despite it being beyond clear that the two of them are clearly more like brother and sister despite not being related.  
When Hermione found out what happened and the subsequent bets later on that week, after laughing and hugging Harry who yet again was burning up from the situation and counting his lucky stars that not one of his so called friends know legilimens so have no way of knowing or finding out the absolute truth of the matter.  She put an end to it by calling out the other boys on it.  
Hermione, knowing as any well-read person would, that every one of them, being healthy young men would be going through the very same things.  Telling them that they ought to be ashamed of themselves that Harry would not know as much as they would regarding privacy spells and charms growing up with disinterested muggles as guardians, and though he would know about “such things” being male and alive and all he would likely have had the “talk” with his aunt and uncle who are quite frankly ill equipped for such talks.  
He never loved Hermione more in that moment.  She fought his corner making all the boys understand without giving away his confidences, and he told her as such straight away.  
The boys did let up and the pure bloods took it upon themselves to teach all the muggle-borns all the privacy spells that they themselves use without thought.

Harry still gets the odd wink from the lads, the odd nudge when Ginny walks by or when Cho is in ear shoot.  The odd gentle ribbing about Hermione being only “a friend” or Luna hanging about but it is all in good humour and Harry really does not mind it.  
It all seems to be the “normal” scheme of things and he is grateful for it.  Yet there is a secret part of him that yearns for a masculine hand on his lower back to ground him when he gets nervous when he has to walk into potions knowing that his professor hates him.  When there is a test that he knows he is not completely prepared for despite Hermiones help.   
He craves a solid muscular chest to press against his back and muscled arms wrapped around him in jealous possession.   
How to tell his friends, he does not know, though he wonders if he should since he does not really know completely for sure himself.  Reaching under his pillow for his wand he vanishes the evidence of the dream and casts a quick tempus to check the time.  Seeing it is still the very early hours of the morning he turns over and buries his face in his pillow groaning.  There is no way he can any more sleep now.  Pushing his wand away from his fingers back under his pillow he thinks about this mystery man and swears that he looks very familiar to him somehow outside of the dream world.  
He thinks of those warm vibrant eyes objectively and the answer is on the tip of his tongue but just out of reach.  
Those hands long and elegant yet still masculine, he has seen them outside of his dreams he know it.  But where exactly has he seen them before?  It is driving him mad, is this someone in school he is dreaming off, or even someone he has seen on the odd excursion into the muggle or wizardring world?  He tries to recall other features from this dream man however they do not come.  The dream having had been so vivid and real the only real details he can call back are those of how this man made him feel, made him want.  How it had felt to be claimed by him to have him inside him, his hands all over him.  
He groans now completely aroused and thinks back to those kind lust blown gaze that had been trailing all over his body, which had captured his gaze and made him unable to look away.

Maybe he should just do down to the great hall and see if breakfast is being served yet.  Six o’clock on a Wednesday is not too early is it?  Decision made Harry craws out of bed and heads for the boys’ communal showers ready to start his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Hey Harry, are you alright?’  Hermione asks sitting down next to him at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, book in hand, her book bag next to her on the wooden bench, he nods poking at his sausages on his plate.  ‘You’re not normally at breakfast at this time.’  
‘Woke up too early and couldn’t get back to sleep again, you know how it is.’  He mutters not looking up from his plate of food to avoid the girls eye.  ‘I know what you mean; I can’t get the idea of using charms alongside other areas of magic out of my head.  Todays’ lesson is going to be so interesting, the concept of using charms along with transfiguration, just imagine the possibilities…’ she helps herself to porridge oats and opens her charms text book and she is away.  Harry tunes her out quickly his mind still half on his erotic dreams and what it might mean about him.  
He just comes to the conclusion that if he pursues this, if he does not deny himself then he might never have a family the way he had dreamed of since he first discovered where babies came from, when Ron and half of his dorm mates join him loudly at the table.

‘Mione, you do realise we have transfiguration first don’t you?’  Ron mutters around a mouth full of baked beans and scrambled egg.  ‘Of cause I do Ronald.’  
‘Then why are you going on about Charms?’  
‘Oh honestly, did you not listen to Professor McGonagall last lesson, or Professor Flitwick even?’  She closes her book pushes her empty bowl away standing up grabbing her book bag.  If you two do not hurry up we are going to be late.

***

‘Oh very good Mr Malfoy, well done, ten points to Slytherin.’  Professor McGonagall praises quite fairly considering he was the second student to master transfiguring his quill into a bird of prey, after Hermione of cause who had also earned the same amount of points for Gryffindor.  ‘Ron please stop waving your arm around like that you are going to poke someone’s eye out like that someday.’  
‘Just so long as it’s Malfoys, I don’t see the problem.’  He mutters ignoring the obvious logic that Draco Malfoy is in the front row on the other side of the room, as far from the group of friends as he can possibly be.  ‘Just read my notes again, you can do this you know you can, so can you Harry you just need to concentrate.’  
‘I can’t concentrate with you two flirting that’s my problem.’  He jokes winking at his two friends making Ron go beet red and Hermione huff.  ‘Now try again.’  She says, wisely choosing to ignore the comment and avoiding a discussion just as the headmaster walks in and pulls Professor McGonagall to the side to talk to her quickly and privately.

Opening his mouth to say the incantation again Harry lets out a shriek of pain instead as he feels his bones shrinking and twisting.  ‘Oh no, I’m so sorry.’  
‘Neville, stop flicking your wand.’  
‘Hermione I have to stop it’  
‘You’ll only make it worse just let the transfiguration happen.’  
‘Miss Granger is correct, Miss Parkinson take a seat, Mr Malfoy stop your guffawing or I will take away the points you have only just earned.  Everyone please concentrate on your own work or you will be concentrating on it during detention instead.’

***

‘At least you make a dashing eagle.’  Ron tells him helping him out of the classroom once he has been returned to his human self and been told to see Madam Pomfrey for a potion to help with the pain of the transfiguration that had been forced on him.  ‘Typical Potter, of all the eagles for you to turn in to it had to be a crowned eagle.’  
‘Shove it Malfoy, I’m in too much pain to argue with you.’  
‘Oh poor little Potter, being forced to be a regal eagle it must be a right royal pain for you.’  
‘Don’t worry mate, I’ll set Hermione on him later, that will shut his horrid mouth up.’  
‘And you say you don’t fancy the pants off the girl.’  
‘I never said that.’

***

Madam Pomfrey fusses over him the minute he sits down on a bed in the hospital wing.  ‘What have you done this time Mr Potter?’  
‘Forced transfiguration in to a Crowned Eagle, Madam Pomfrey.’  Ron tells her.  
‘I bet that was something to be seen, right I’ll be right back.’  She is as good as her word as, as soon as the door to her quarters closes it opens again and she comes back with potion in hand.  ‘Drink this up Mr Potter, all of it now.  You will be tender for some time but with no lasting damage.  Now go on or you will both be late for your next lesson.’  
‘Thank you Madam.’  Harry remembers his manors before dashing off down the corridors and to his Charms lesson hoping that Hermione will remember that he left his book bag in transfiguration and will bring it with her.

***

Hermione shakes her head at the two boys as they approach her and Harry gratefully relieves her of his book bag.  Ron opens his mouth clearly to ask why he should not start asking for a report like they both clearly wanted to.  But Harry realises straight away why the girl does not want to talk about class out here in the corridor and quickly japs Ron painfully in the ribs with his elbow looking pointedly at Malfoy over Hermiones shoulder.

‘How did you even get into Hogwarts Longbottom?  Did your Grandma have to bribe somebody, it is embarrassing that you cannot even aim your wand correctly.’  
‘Back of Malfoy, why are you such a little shit?  Does your mother and father know you behave like this?  Or should I and write and tell them, I’m sure they won’t be impressed by how you behave at school.’ Malfoy sneers.  
‘What makes you dare to presume to know how my parents feel about me Potter.’  
‘Because despite you father being a disgusting death eater at least he behaves like a gentleman in all of his underhanded schemes and he will want you to keep up appearances until fudge mans’ up and acknowledges Voldermorts return.’  He ignores how everyone winces as his hands turn into fists, the back of his right hand smarting.  ‘Your mother now she is just a lady and from what I’ve seen of her thinks the sun shines out of your backside, so back off and stop being a bully or you will find that a letter will make its way to them both telling them every last thing you are getting up to in school.’  
‘You wouldn’t dare.’  Draco is practically shacking in rage.  
‘Just try me.’  
‘Only cowards write letters Potter, it takes a real man to talk to someone to their face.’  
‘Is that what you think you’re doing to Neville?  Being a big man, you’re disgusting Malfoy.’  
‘Pussy.’  
‘Bully.’  
‘That is enough, everyone in class now or I will take points.’  Professor Flitwick though shorter than his students and very kindly is still firm and strict therefore is no easy target.  There is no messing around, though short of statue it does not make him soft and forgetting that once you will not likely forget it again.  ‘And if you want to continue arguing you can do so in Professors Dumbledores office.’  He looks meaningfully at young Malfoy.

Once everyone has filed in, settled down and has their textbooks out he is standing on his stack of books with the tittle of the lesson on the chalkboard and he directs them to the chapter they will be taking their lesson from.  Seeing it involves practical work Harry glances Nevilles way who is looking at the pages with dread then at Harry and accidently catches his eye.  Harry smiles at him warmly, the nervous boy looks at him wide eyed in question clearly asking him silently if he is alright with just his gaze Harry nods.

***

‘Okay, now what?’  Ron asks looking at Hermione for instruction.  
‘Now you need to put theory into practice obviously, that means you’ll need your wand Ronald.’  Harry rolls his eyes at his friends’ antics behind Hermiones back; can he be any more obvious?  Harry makes kissy faces at him making Rons face flame in embarrassment.  He tries to put his face quickly back to normal as she turns around but she is too quick and catches him.  ‘Don’t be such a baby.’  She says going red herself.  
Hermione is in her element and though she is huffing at the red head she takes him in hand and instructs Ron though what to do.

So even though Harry knows that Ron knows exactly what to do, having witnessed him perform said charm countless times through the summers he has spent staying in the Burrow with him and his family he says nothing and concentrates on refining his own charm work at a safe distance.

A couple of minutes later, just as Professor McGonagall walks in and whispers something in Professor Flitwicks ear he feels the unmistakable buff of a charm landing squarely on him even though they are supposed to working with their eagles from transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.  ‘Erm, Neville I’m pretty sure your eagle is that way.’  Harry offers kindly turning him around and straightening his arm towards the bird that Professor Flitwick had quickly transfigured for him so he will not be left behind in his lessons.  Because he can clearly do it, he just needs to keep his wand straight and steady.  ‘Now do it.’  Harry says quietly feeling the muscles in Nevilles arms relax slightly and as he breathes out he performs the charm effortlessly.  ‘See, just like that.  You just need to work on your aim, practice by throwing any parchment that you’ve ruined into wastepaper bins, your washing into the wash basket and the like, it sounds weird but I was nervous about starting at Hogwarts when I first got my letter…. It helped, your aim will improve therefore it will help with your wand work, and remember to breathe.  Trust me Nev it sounds weird but it really did work for me.’

***

Standing at their work stations their caldrons at the ready their textbooks open at the page indicated on the chalkboard Professor Snape billows in as large as ever.  ‘Wands away, this is a potions lesson they will not be needed in my classroom.’  Why he continues to point this out lesson after lesson is beyond Harry since they all learn this very quickly in first year.  This is a year five class not one of them needs to be told, however the man still says it though there is no rustling of putting wands away.  
‘Now as you will have noticed today your lessons in certain subjects have started to comingle.  You will have noticed I hope that using charms you can seal a transfigured item into a new life form.  
Today you will learn how Potions can be used in place of transfiguration; this potion is actually quite special, now for the exception of Miss Granger.’  He looks at her pointedly as her hand had already darted up into the air.  ‘Who can tell me the special qualities of this potion?’  Hermiones arm stays steady in the air.  
‘Oh very well since you are the only person that seems to have done the assignment…’ the room breaks out in mutterings of protest, making the professor raise his eyebrows in question, ‘…you might as well tell the class Miss Granger.’  
‘Unlike other potions this one is a very special potion, reformabit* close cousin of polyjuice is a lot safer and quicker to brew but is far more limited in what it is capable of…’  
‘Miss Granger if you can simply answer the question instead of showing off how much of the textbook you are able to memorise at a time if you please.’  
‘Unlike most other potions sir, polyjuice for instance, you suggest the form you become at the time of ingesting.  Instead of it being a further ingredient, a strand of hair if sticking to the example of polyjuice, it is but a word.’  
‘Five points to Gryffindor.  Ten points off Slytherin for not knowing the correct answer.  
The ingredients and directions are on the board and since your assignment was to have read up and familiarised yourself with the subject at hand.  Which you all insist you have completed, you should all know what you are doing.  You have one hour.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Harry breathes out and steadies his nerves as he goes and collects what he needs from the store room.  Sorting it out on his workbench he tries to keep his eyes on his own work and not on his potions professor as he wonders what colour his eyes are and how his fingers would feel traveling all over his body like those of his dream lover.  
Because despite being a student of Hogwarts for five years, having numerus detentions and personal one and one lessons in the art of occlumency Harry never actually took the time before to look the man in the eye very often and when he did he did not pay very much attention to them.

Despite his distraction with his feelings changing towards his professor and his confusion to his sexual orientation, the throbbing painful sensation in his hand from where Professor Umbridges blood quill constantly seemingly slicing into It; from his regular detentions with her, keeps him just the right side of focused.  His potion looks almost as good as Hermione Grangers which is saying a lot as all the professors in the school seem to be in agreement on the fact that she is the brightest witch of her age.  
Even so, Harry is used to being distracted with much bigger things what with being number one on Voldermorts hit list, the biggest psychotic evil dark wizard of his age.

‘Nice one Harry, that looks perfect.’  Hermione says as she grins at him having looked at his potion to see if he needs a hand.  ‘I will be the judge of that Miss Granger, back to your own caldron please.’  
‘Well what do you think Professor?’  Harry asks feeling his face heat up and his heart start to race at the proximity of his teacher and what he might say.  Professor Snape simply sneers into his cauldron and starts to walks away.  ‘It is adequate.’

The pride he had felt with what he had achieved leaves him like a punctured balloon leaving him feeling deflated and shame faced.  Looking into his potion he glares at it and sighs resigned knowing he has not the skills to find what it is that the potion master saw that neither he nor Hermione could see, nor how to fix it even if he did.  
Looking up to fix his gaze back on his professor who is now checking out his Slytherins work out, Harry has the misfortune to meet Draco Malfoys eyes.  Draco looks positively gleeful at Harrys obvious putting down a peg.  ‘Right Mr Malfoy let us see what we have here shall we?  Beautiful work this, just look at that perfect curl of the steam rising off from your potion.’  Harry looks at Dracos steam then at his, which looks the same to him.  ‘The colour is the perfect shade.’  Harry glances at Pansy Parkinson Dracos best friend who is stationed next to him and notices her raising her eyebrows as if she wants to scoff though she keeps her mouth closed, and he gets it.  No matter how well he does, because following the instructions in the margin of the second hand potion book was clearly a good idea despite Hermiones worry that it might lead him wrong.  He is never going to be good enough for his potion master.

He is James Potters son, so no matter what he does or how well he performs it is never going to be enough.  Looking away from Malfoys gloating face feeling his eyes tear up he starts to ladle his potion into vials for marking while trying to not show his heart ache from the revelation.  Because maybe after all, he finally admits to himself, the man is his first proper crush and knowing that the man will always look at him in scorn and contempt hurts.

‘Poor Harry Potter, you will never be good enough will you?’  While he was not looking Draco Malfoy had slinked his way round to his station.  ‘I see how you look at him Potter, how does it feel to know that he will never be impressed?’  
‘Shove of Malfoy.’  Harry can see the rest of the class ladling their concoctions into vials and taking their work up to the professor without so much as a sarcastic comment out of the mans’ lips about even the worst of them.  ‘How does it feel knowing that he will hardly give you the time of day?’  Harry starts to shake as he tries to supress reacting to Malfoys words knowing he will only get into trouble for doing so.  ‘Because you do know the only way I would have suggested to you to improve your chances of passing this class would be to sleep with him.  But you have less chance than me and I’m his godson… though I have not tried fliting with him.  What do you think Potter?  Should I try my luck and prove to you that he would even sleep with me, his godson, but not look twice at you?’  
Malfoys words are so quiet nobody else can over hear his words as he whispers into Harrys ear who is frozen with ladle in hand eyes downcast.

‘Mr Potter.  Today if you please and get out of my classroom.’  Harry jumps violently splashing his potion he had in his ladle over his hand making it blister with the heat which in turn makes Malfoy laugh.  Malfoy pushes Harry violently as he saunters past him on his way back to his work station to collect his things.  Harry crashes into his cauldron which falls to the floor causing the pot to smash and the liquid to splash all over his legs and feet making Malfoy cackle evilly.

Harry about to call out in shock and pain curls around himself instead as he feels the pain of yet another forced transfiguration.  The pain so much worse than before as it is not the gentle spell of another underage wizard that has caused the change, but a potent substance brewed to the highest specifications if the Half Blood Prince, whose old text book Harry was using, is to be believed.

Everything seems to be growing so much taller than Harry, or Harry is shrinking a lot.  ‘Mr Potter.’  Professor Snape approaches him contempt dripping of his tongue as he does so.  Harry hisses at him completely feral during the change.  His spine twisting, he doubles up and falls on his side.

Everyone stands in shock as they take in what has happened, every eye is comically round, Harry would laugh if he did not hurt so much, he would cry out in pain if he did not care that he would do so in a classroom full of his school friends, Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape.  In his need to complain about the excruciating pain he finds no words come out of his mouth but a sound instead.  
‘Meow’  
Draco Malfoy grasps his sides and proceeds to laugh himself silly.  ‘Oh Harry you’re so cute.’  Hermione sighs and reaches for him, something Harry had not expected.  Instinct kicks in and a fury arm lashes out and he finds himself nearly clawing her before she snatches her hand back just in time, making Malfoy howl even more, tears starting to stream down his face with mirth.  
‘Alright mate that’s enough.’  Ron says approaching him, but he looks so much more, taller than what he is used to.  He is like a lanky giant and as he approaches Harry slicks back completely intimidated.  Malfoy drops to the floor laughing and crying and rolling around.  Harry huffs at the injustice, knowing that should he or one of his friends so much as smirk, they would have been reprimanded by the Potion master yet here was Malfoy rolling around on the floor like an idiot.  _I hope you wet yourself **.**_ He says forgetting that he can no longer speak so instead a series of angry meows come out instead making Malfoy almost forget to breathe and all the girls in the room melt.  ‘Aww.’  They seem to breathe almost as one.

‘Mr Malfoy.  That is enough.’  Professor Snape snaps his temper already stretched, fishes out his wand aiming at Harry who is still slowly trying to back slowly away.  Yet nothing happens, Professor Snape aims again, and yet again nothing happens.  _It hurts, please it’s too much._ ‘Mr Potter, are you being deliberately stubborn?  Ten points from Gryffindor now change back right now.’  Snape snaps as he takes aim again.  
Malfoy finally manages to collect himself though Harry can see laughter twitching at the corners of his lips, and sits up completely winded from laughing so hard, tear tracks still clear on his face.  _I hate you Malfoy, just you wait you will get yours._ He shouts in a series of meows despite knowing at this point that there is no point but doing so anyway.

Professor Snape makes to sweep him up but Harry could see his intention and manages to back away at just the right time.  On his third attempt, Snape gives up.  ‘Mr. Malfoy, pick up Mr. Potter and follow me to the hospital wing.  No doubt this must be the boys’ animagus form considering that, the reversal spell for the potion does not seem to be effective and will need a different cause of action to be taken.’  
Harry was listening though and has already resolved to not have that blond menace touch him, especially while he is so much taller than him.  So he turns tail and runs for the door of the classroom which is mercifully open and darts through it just as the boy dives for him and lands on his arm causing him to cry out in pain.  _See how that feels jerk._ Harry calls out as he darts out of the dungeons corridors.

‘Mr Malfoy what do you think you are doing stampeding around the school like some sort of wild animal, ten points from Slytherin.’  
‘But Professor McGonagall, Harry Potter…’  
‘I don’t care what you think Harry Potter has done or is going to do this time, there is no excuse for running around the corridors like that.’  
‘But he’s right there Professor.’  Malfoy sputters pointing toward him.  
‘Mr Malfoy that is simply a kitten…’  
‘Honest Professor that is Potter, Professor Snape will confirm it.’  _I’m a what, a kitten?  Why a kitten of all things?  It’s not fair._ He cries out in distress. ‘It would seem Professor that he is an unregistered animagus.’  Draco says gleefully looking like Christmas has come early.  _Oh fuck._   Harrys stomach drops.  The blond smirks at Harry the grey eyes glittering in happiness as Harry digests what he said.  
Looking toward his head of house finding shock in her eyes his famous Gryffindor courage falters and he does the only thing he can think of.  He turns tail and runs for the front door barely hearing the Professors reply.  ‘Those are very serious accusations you are throwing Mr. Malfoy.’  As he slinks out of the front door and runs off across the lawn.  
‘Mr Potter come back here at once.’

 _What am I going to do?_ He panics as he runs full pelt not watching or thinking about where he is going just aiming to get as far away from Malfoy, as far away from Snape and as far away from legal accusations against him as possible.  _I can’t go to Azkaban, I can’t go to Azkaban._ He just knows that if Draco Malfoy spreads that accusation about being an unregistered animagus around then the ministry is going to get involved and have a field day.  Knowing Fudge the way he does Harry just knows that is not a good thing, especially since what happened with Marge, Uncle Vernons’ sister a couple of years ago.  There is no way this situation can go in his favour.  
_Why is it always me?_ It is not like he asks for these things to happen to him.  Not for the first time since he has entered the wizarding word he wonders what it would be like to have a “normal” life.  Surely it is not too much to ask to experience?  
A nice simple life, no complications, no evil mad man hell bent out to kill him, no one from the ministry making him out to be an attention seeking, trouble maker.  No one out to discredit him and no ministry official forcing him to torture himself by using a blood quill to slice his hand to write lines because they have decided that they are right and he is wrong, they are older and he is younger and there is nothing he can do about it.

Now this, not only being turned into a cat, but a kitten of all things, it is not fair. _I need to get to Madam Pomfrey and talk to Dumbledore he will know what to do._ Now with a goal in mind he knows where he needs to go, realising exactly where he is he changes cause while he fancies that he can hear his name being called from somewhere behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

He can feel the vibration of heavy fast approaching foot falls somewhere behind him and panic engulfs him.  All he knows right now is that he must not get caught; to be caught will mean imprisonment and imprisonment in Azkaban at that, which is the absolutely worst thing that could happen to him in the world.  ‘Potter you piece of shit, get your furry behind here right now.’  _Oh no, not Malfoy._   He puts on an extra bout of speed despite every part of him hurting more than he has ever hurt before.

Tears running down his furry face he keeps his eyes wide open and runs for the main gates thinking solely of the hogshead and to get to Aberforth Dumbledore, so that he can bring him directly to Professor Dumbledore so this whole mess can get straightened out with absolutely no need what so ever to involve the authorities.   
Silently he thanks the heavens as he runs that he had overheard that little titbit about him being his headmasters’ brother via Madam Rosmerta in the Three Broomsticks that time during the visit to Hogsmeade.   
Harry knows without doubt that the man will know how to get back into the castle to talk to Professor Dumbledore to sort this whole mess out without having to deal with Malfoy and or Snape.  Gasping for breath he passes through the gates and knows blessed freedom from the panic of being captured by Draco Malfoy and having to face possible charges just as he barrels into a set of hands he did not know to expect.

‘Oh, look a little bitty kitty.  Let’s play with it.’  _No let me go, I have to get to Hogsmeade._ ‘Oh look it likes me.’  _Look lady I don’t even know you, let me go._ ‘The little bitty kitty, want to play with Miss Bella?’  _Let me go._ He wiggles hard trying to get out of the grip he is in. _  
_ ‘Come on Bella, let’s go we need to check in, our Lord wishes to see us.’  
‘I shall bring it as a gift.’  _No, let me go._ But it is no use, just as Draco Malfoy runs up to the gate and sees what is happening, his eyes widen in what looks to be fear of what is in front of him.  Harry feels the suffocation as if being squeezed through a tight rubber tube, then immediately vomits.

‘How dare you, you vile little creature, you will pay for that.’  The woman throws him hard against a brick wall as if he is nothing but trash after all of that cooing from before.  He groans how much more pain does he have to take?  _Will anybody help me?_ He struggles to stand just as the woman shouts out.  ‘Crusio’

‘Bellatrix, what do you think you are doing?’  A man stands between him and the mad woman.   
‘My lord, I was bringing you an offering when the vermin proceeded to vomit all over me.  So I am teaching it a lesson it will never forget.’  
‘Unless you want me to teach you the very same lesson you will desist.  Do you understand?’  
‘My lord it dared to empty its stomach on myself.’  
‘It is but a kitten, leave it be.’  Harry can barely believe all the information bombarding him at once.  Ballatrix, Voldermort the self-proclaimed dark lord himselfs’ right hand woman and he had not recognised her.  Plus this man who ever he is, whose voice is cold as steel, who must be on the dark side yet seems to have some kind of clout has come between the deranged witch and her self-imposed mission on torturing Harry for being ill.  Just who is this and why would anybody risk themselves in this way?

The wild haired woman with madness in her eyes takes one last look at Harry standing shakily on all four paws tosses her hair over her shoulder and grabs the hand of her companion as she pouts.  ‘Fine, let’s go and find something else to do.’  They walk off together hand in hand looking for all intent and purposes as if nothing untoward has happened.  
‘Are you alright little one?’  The man asks kindly turning around, but Harry has been through too much and is in complete agony.  He barely registers the mans words then promptly passes out.

***

Coming slightly too Harry feels the comfort of an embrace, of large arms around him of powerful magic washing through him taking away the worst of his pain from his burns.  ‘Meow.’  He manages in thanks.  ‘Shh it’s okay kitten, I will look after you until we find where you belong.’

Harry yawns and stretches his screaming muscles and looks around.  _What’s going on, what’s happening?_ ‘Ok little one time for a bath.’  _I don’t think so._   ‘Come on stop squirming, you are covered in mud and grass.  Plus it will help with the rest of your aches and pains.’  Harry concedes, a warm bath might be nice in that case.  ‘Right, in you go.’  
However on seeing the water in the sink where he is obviously destined for Harry starts to panic.  _Oh god, you are going to drown me._ His limbs start to flail he releases his claws and really lets the man have it for daring him for even trying such a thing.  ‘Ow, son of a…’ The fall from such a height while still so sore from all of his most recent adventures Harry whimpers from the drop.  
‘Let’s try that again shall we?’  The man asks scooping him up again while Harry is distracted and holds him differently.  Hugging him as if he is a child, his fury little chest against his and putts him in the sink back feet first making Harry tense his claws into the mans jumper and holding on for dear life.  ‘It’s okay kitten, I’ve got you.’  The mans voice is velvety and masculine.  ‘You will be alright, I’ve got you.’  Harry shivers as the man scoops up warm water in his bare hand and runs the water over his body.

Slowly, oh so slowly Harry begins to relax, this strange mans hands so gentle and soothing, he feels a low rumble reverberate throughout his body, before he realises it he is sitting in the sink as the man massages his fingers gently into his fur and muscles working out the mud, grass and the aches and pains from the stress from everything from potions lesson on wards.  The man continues to talk to him but Harry does not listen feeling so sorry for himself and his predicament that he does not realize the bath is over until he is scooped up in a fluffy towel and with the man carrying him out of the bathroom and into a huge bedroom.  
‘This is my bedroom, well for now anyway, you can sleep with me tonight.  I want to make sure that there is no lasting damage from your encounter with Bellatrix.  If you wake up at any time and need anything you wake me understand?  
What am I saying?  You are nothing more than a kitten, you don’t know what I’m saying do you?  I could be talking Japanese for all you know right now right?’

The man makes a nest of comfortable looking pillows, then after rubbing Harry down making sure he is nice and dry puts him in dead centre.  ‘There nice and comfy.’  Harry looks at the pillows distastefully.  He is a young man for goodness sake he should not be sleeping in a nest of pillows.  Standing up he yawns suddenly and decides to give in, it has been a long day after all, however the pillows are not right.  So getting to work he nudges some away and starts rearranging with the little strength he has left, despite the bath, massage and the mans magic to take the pain away he still needs time to heal.  He sighs frustrated and plops his little bottom down and proceeds to comfort himself by washing himself.  
He pauses mid lick as he spies healthy pink flesh as the stranger that, he begrudging admits to himself, saved him, changes for bed.  Forgetting about his leg sticking up in the air at a perfect point he watches a night shirt start to slide over the muscular handsome back and down amazing perfectly formed buttocks.  
Seeing the man is about to turn around he makes himself busy again putting his leg down and washing his belly.  The stranger climbs into bed and quickly settles himself as Harry huffs and glares at the pillows.  ‘Not a fan, okay I get it you can sleep next to me instead.  It will be nice change having something soft and warm to cuddle up to for once.’  He says turning over on his side; a large hand reaches out and gently pulls Harry up against his belly.  But no, that is not right either and Harry squirms out of the gentle hold.  ‘What is it little one?’  Scratching behind Harrys ears the man yawns clearly tired himself.  Harry scrambles to try to climb on top of a discarded pillow.  ‘Oh okay.’  The man lifts him.  ‘Mow.’  Harry huffs.  Then sees the man pulling the pillow next to his belly and settles Harry on top of it.  ‘Better?’  Treading around the pillow in a circular fashion and realising he is not going to sink too low and is at the same height at the stranger he curls up into a tight circle and closes his eyes.  He is asleep in seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Waking up with a yawn keeping his eyes closed Harry curses his vivid dreams, first those very embarrassing and completely satisfying erotic ones now he has to deal with dreams that make him feel that he has turned into a kitten that install fear and panic in to his very soul.  But wait, what is this? 

A warm hand nestled gently against his back and he can feel his chest is draped over a warm firm body that is not right surely?  Blinking his eyes open he takes in what is before him.  A strange man and he himself he is so small and, by trying to look at his arms, furry.  _Not a dream then?_   He meows realising that everything he thought he had dreamed was in fact reality.  _Oh shit._ He says to himself as he stays keeping stock still worrying about his predicament and just how he is going to get out of it just as long fingers stroke and scratch behind his ears.  ‘Someone is happier this morning.’  His ears twitch not understanding why the stranger would say such a thing and only slowly realises a rumbling is traveling through his whole body.  
_Bad, bad Harry._ He berates himself.  ‘You are a little cutie pie aren’t you; your owner must be worried about what has happened to you.’  _No one owns me, I’m not a possession.  ‘_ All right, all right we’ll see what we can do about it this morning.  But first I need to get dressed and some breakfast.  Don’t look at me that way, you must be hungry too.’  
Harry had merely looked up at the man to look at him in askance when he finally looks this man in the eyes.

The man has turned his back and is shuffling out of bed but it is too late.  Harry knows who he is and growls.  ‘Are you alright kitten?’  He asks turning round to look back at Harry at the sound.  _You, it’s you._ Harry snarls and spits immediately on the defensive.  _How dare you be nice to me just because I’m suddenly a kitten when you would sooner kill me than look at me; I have to get out of here now.  Release me at once._ ‘Wow it’s all right little kitten I am not going to harm you.’  He says raising his hands in a show of universal surrender.   
_Yes of cause how stupid of me…what do you think I was born yesterday?  ‘_ I’m not saying that I have never been dangerous, you can obviously tell what with my eyes.’  The older man sighs in what seems like sadness but does not fool Harry for one minute but makes him tilt his head in confusion.  ‘That’s why you reacted that way isn’t it?  I may have had my reasons for losing my mind and turning evil but there is no excuse.’

The man gets up out of bed and pads sadly into the bathroom evidently to take care of morning matters which makes Harry aware that he has pressing matters of his own.  Looking toward the bathroom in calculation and hearing a tap being turned on he realises he has not much time.  Walking square in the middle of where Voldermort had been sleeping he sits down and concentrates hard.   
Finished he pads up to the pillow the evil son of a bitch had laid his head on and he deliberately extracts his claws and makes mincemeat of it.  
Feeling pleased at a job well done he makes for the opposite side of the bed and pads, being extra careful to keep his claws out for maximum damage being sure to pull at the no doubt fancy expensive fabric, to the edge of the bed and looks down.  _Oh crap, too high._ The height makes him feel too dizzy to ever contemplate trying to jump down fearing he might twist a paw or land to heavily and completely jar himself.

‘You ungrateful little shit, why the hell have you done that for?  Lucius is going to kill me.’  Harry looks at the man standing at the foot of the bed towel slung around his waist hair wet and slinked back and gulps.  The thought of what the hell Lucius Malfoy has got to do with anything completely flies out of his mind as he clocks perfect pecs, well-muscled arms, beautiful pink nipples, perfect chiselled jaw, strong nose and this man does not look anything like Voldermort.  Yet his eyes, Harry was so sure.   
‘Oh well, he can afford to replace a bit of linen, I should have realised that you would have needed the bathroom too, or should I say the litter tray?’  Harry tears his eyes reluctantly away from the man and in order to give himself time to think he proceeds to give himself a thorough wash.

Just as he was getting started on his task and the man has turned round to his wardrobe to pick out an outfit the door to the room flies open.  ‘Tom, Lucius is here he says it’s important.’  
‘Alright, alright give me time to actually dress will you?’  He says frowning and climbing into boxers and slacks under his towel leaving only his chest bare.  
The trousers hang loose off his hips making Harry swallow hard.  Running his hand through his wet hair the man must have concentrated his powers through his bare hand as it becomes dry with his touch.  Picking out an informal shirt he closes the wardrobe and makes for the door as he throws on the other garment.  ‘Meow?’  The man obviously had forgotten that Harry was there and Harry still feels far to dizzy of the height of the bed to attempt to jump of it in order to follow where he is going.  
‘Oh, sorry kitten I nearly forgot.  I’m not used to having a little sweetie to look after.’  The man says contrite as he crouches in front of him.  Harry huffs.  ‘Meow.’  _Are you not even going to feed me first, I can’t stay here on a soiled bed while I’m waiting for you to be done.  Who knows how long that’s going to be and you might forget I’m here again until bed time.  Then what?_ ‘All right you have a point you really can’t stay on a soiled bed I get it.’  Harry looks up at him in shock did the man just understand what he said?  The man scopes Harry down and puts him on the ground.  ‘But you wait here while I take care of business, I won’t be long.’  
‘Have an accident did we Tom.’  The other man that Harry does not recognise smirks at the dark lord, and while the two men are distracted Harry makes for the door.  ‘Oh very funny, very witty, it was clearly the kitten idiot.  Look can you send a house elf to sort this out and tell them not to let the cat loose.  _To late sucker._ Harry calls out cheerfully as he darts out of the door and down the corridor.  ‘Never mind, hey come back you little brat.’

Harry ignores the shouted instruction and darts of fast as his little legs can take him.  If Lucius Malfoy is here he should definitely not be here even with may be or may not be Voldermort back there.  Darting room to room looking for an exit or stairs to indicate where about in this building he is.  ‘Tell Lucius I will be with him as soon as I can, I have a little menace to take care off first.’  Harry hears the suspect man say from somewhere behind him.  _Oh no, I’m done for._ Using the odd placed rug to slide along and bouncing into and off from things, Harry does not see the trail of destruction he is leaving in his wake.  Vases and picture frames fall and smash behind him as he makes a mad dash through the house in a mad panic with only one thing on his mind that is to get the hell out of there.  If there is one thing he knows for certain, it is that Lucius Malfoy is bad news.

Finally coming across a set of stairs he takes one look and slinks back.  _Oh boy, if the death eaters don’t kill me theses stairs surely will._ ‘There you are sweet kitty.  It’s okay I’ve got you, but you are going to have to watch where you are going and to slow down from now on or you could get hurt.’  Harry slumps in the hand that his cradling his stomach conceding defeat, for now.  ‘Come on, you can come with me to the kitchen, we can have breakfast together.  We will find out what news Lucius brings that is so urgent then we can find out where Bellatrix snatched you from okay?’  Harry just huffs again.  ‘You are a funny little thing.’  _I am no such thing._ He sulks.

***

‘Mitzy can you get this little thing a bowl of whatever it is that cats eat please.’  The man asks quite politely of the house elf that is working in the kitchen.  ‘Mitzy will do that right away sir.’  Hugging Harry to him for a second brings them back into eye contact and Harry realises that he should not doubt himself, as he realises that his first instinct is right.   
This strange man is absolutely Voldermort, how could he have ever have doubted it even for a second?  Those eyes have haunted his dreams since the Triwizard Tornament when he was portkeyed to him in that grave yard and unwillingly helped give the man a new body so that he no longer had to borrow other peoples like the parasite he actually is.  Harry hisses and strikes out sinking his claws into the mans face and drags them down slow and hard.

‘Fuck, ow get the fuck off you nasty piece of…’  Harry leaps down from his hold and lands on the dining table in front of Malfoy senior looking back at Voldermort who is still hissing in pain hand clamped tight over his ruined cheek shaking in what seems to be shock.  As he pulls his hand away Harry eyes the damage for himself.  _That looks deep asshole, maybe you should get that seen to._ Blood runs down his face and on to his blue casual shirt.  His hand is stained red as it continues to bleed profusely, the man looks at his bloody hand in shock.  ‘Tom are you all right?’  
‘I guess I’m still finding it hard to adjust to being human, with feelings.’  He visibly gulps.   
‘Let me look at that for you.’  Lucius winces having stood up from the table and approached him taking his face in hand.  ‘If I did not know better, I would have said that feline did this on purpose.  It looks bad we are going to need more than that of a simple healing spell.  Mitzi have you a first aid kit available.’

The little house elf puts down a bowl of water in front of Harry who promptly curls up in front of it and laps away in thirst.  ‘Come on sit down.’  Lucius guides Voldermort to the chair he had not long vacated and kneels down in front of him.  ‘How come you have such a creature, they are such vicious animals.’  _I’ll show you vicious._ Harry grumbles between laps of his water.  ‘Ballatrix brought him with her, he seemed to have gone through such a lot he was filthy and shivering with pain and was barely able to stand.  I got there too late to stop her torturing the little mite but I don’t believe she was at it very long; long enough though.’  He winces as the blond dabs at the wound on his face with some kind of antiseptic.  ‘You are too soft Tom, you should have ordered her to take it back where she pilfered it from.’  
‘I don’t trust her not to hurt him.’  
‘And how do you know it is a boy?’  He hums evidently trying to distract him, his eyebrows raised Lucius examines his work having stopped the bleeding and cleaned the wound.  ‘I could get jealous.’  He jokes with a soft smile playing on his lips as Harry looks on in shock.   ‘Don’t be daft Lucius; he is a kitten, a little beastie, I had to give him a bath.  Like I said he was covered.  You should have seen him it was as if nobody has ever touched him with a kind hand in his whole little life.  He purred at the slightest touch.’  
‘Okay, this might feel a little funny and burn a little.’  Lucius places a clean palm on the sliced cheek as Tom or Voldermort looks at him in the eye.  ‘Hey your eyes look a little less vivid.’  Lucius smiles at him, his other hand resting on the mans thigh for a moment, Harry openly stares at the two men.  The blond Malfoy Senior kneeling on the floor between the other mans legs, grey eyes gazing lovingly into red.  For a moment he worries that they are going to kiss and for some reason he does not care to examine, he really does not want to see that, suddenly Voldermort grunts in pain.  ‘Sorry, it is a deep cut.’  Malfoy senior mutters huskily.  ‘You are going to have to take a potion to make sure no infection has set in.  You do not know what is under those claws of such a beasty.’  _Want to find out for yourself wise guy?_   ‘Why do I have a feeling that he understands what we are saying?’  Lucius asks smiling.

Voldermort clears his throat and chuckles.  ‘He seems to be a perceptive little thing doesn’t he?’  Mitzy the house elf places a newspaper on the table as breakfast dishes levitate behind her.  Directing the dishes she makes a bowl of tin tuna place itself in front of Harry and a full Scottish breakfast in front of the two men now that Lucius has sat down in a chair again.  
Harry looks at his tuna and then turns to the plate of food other two are having and decides that the tuna is just not good enough.  Luckily for him he sees that Lucius is still looking lovingly into Voldermorts eyes.  He tips his head towards the tuna chunks as if he is going to give them a chance.  Glad he did he sees the small smile that Voldermort gives the blond as he looks toward his newspaper.  Keeping low Harry sneaks to the other side of the mans plate.  _Guess where my tongue has been you murderous piece of shit._ He thinks wickedly.

‘What was it that was so urgent anyway?’  Voldermort asks distractedly while looking at the front page news and picking up his fork completely unaware that Harry was right now eating his haggis straight from his plate.  ‘Right, I am just going to have to come right out and say it, but promise me that you will please try to keep your temper.’  
‘What’s Happened Lucius?’  
‘Harry Potter has gone missing.’  
‘What?’

Lucius sighs.  ‘It would seem that the esteemed Mr Harry Potter has gone missing.  Draco owled me about it this morning, it seemed that he was there when the young Mr Potter just decided to up and go walking out of the school gate.  He was complaining that he was being held accountable and the subsequent detentions he is being told to present for.  He thought I would give him a leg to stand on in order to get out of them.’  
‘But where is Harry now?’  
‘Who knows?  Tom he has not contacted any of the Weasley family he is so fond of.  Nor any of his friends he seems so attached to.’  Having finished the haggis he moves on to the fired egg being slightly less cautious as it would seem Voldermort is completely distracted with this news of his so called disappearance.  The food is delicious and he has to consciously remind himself not to purr or he will give himself away then who knows what that bastard is capable off.  
‘What if something has happened to him Lucius?  What if he’s hurt or someone has kidnapped him?’  ‘He is capable Tom, I am sure he is quite alright.  Draco also mentioned that he was being hormonal about some teenage crush on someone that he is less than worthy for and was casing a bit of a spat.  I am sure he is just licking his wounds somewhere, no doubt feeling sorry for himself.  But I felt you needed to know.’  
‘I’m glad you’ve told me Lucius, but what makes you so sure that what Draco is reporting is the truth.  You have to admit he is a little prone to dramatics if he doesn’t get his own way, or if he thinks he is in the wrong.’  
‘True but until I hear anything else to the contrary I will take him at his word.’  
‘You are too trusting and blind to your son.  You spoil him.’  Harry licks his whiskers and slowly starts on the baked beans.  ‘Much like you spoiling that flea bag.’  Harry hears the smirk in the Malfoys voice and gulps as he looks up from ministrations with Voldermorts breakfast.  ‘You…’ the mans eyes blaze at him, ‘are going to make yourself ill doing that, there’s a reason Mitzy brought you tuna and not a fry up.’  Looking the man in the eye Harry takes a deliberate swipe with his tongue through the tomato sauce from the beans.  ‘Get away with it.’  He pushes him out the way and proceeds to finish what Harry had not got round to try to eat.

Harry looks at him with wide eyes and the blond proper pure blood man across the table from them both looks at the man with eye brows raised face slightly revolted.  ‘What, I ate worse when I was a parasite living as a snake in Burma.  Go eat your tuna brat.’  He pokes Harry on the thigh with a long finger.  _Bite me._ He meows back not impressed.  Turning tail and sticking it high in the air Harry walks towards the edge of the table nicely full on the other mans breakfast thank you very much and gathers his courage for a second before jumping down to the chair, from the chair to the floor and darts off.  ‘Oh for the love off… come back nothing is kitten proofed.’  But Harry does not listen; now that he is fed and watered he needs to get out of here.  He simply cannot stay here one second longer.

‘Lucius help me.’  
‘I really should be getting back.’  
‘Fine be that way.  Where are you, you little beasty?’  
Knowing that the dark lord does not yet know what has happened to him and that he apparently makes exception of evil doings to defenceless little kittens the immediate panic of knowing where he has ended up is gone.  Despite that he is still anxious to get out.  
No more running around like a mad thing means he has a lot more stamina and causes a lot less noise giving him more time to thoroughly explore every room he enters to look for an open window a crack in the wall which he can squeeze through.

 

Eventually he realises that it is a hopeless cause he cannot get out without help, without someone to open a door or even a window.  He plops his bottom down and sighs sadly.  Dam Draco Malfoy this is all his fault, and even if he does manage to get out of this building how exactly is he supposed to get back to Hogwarts?  He does not even know where here is he mews pathetically.

‘There you are little one.’  Harry does not look up at the sound of Voldermorts voice being too lost in his predicament.  The man sits down next to him on the floor finally gaining Harrys attention and he backs away bumping into a sofa.  ‘Its okay kitten, I’m not going to hurt you.’  
_No you’ll probably wait until you find out who I am and off me then._ Harry meows at him angrily flicking his front paw at the man in emphasis.  ‘Okay I may not speak kitten but I have a feeling that flicking a paw at me is considered a rude gesture.’  He sighs.   
‘I’ll let you in on a secret.’  He says changing the subject.  ‘You know that man who had breakfast with us?’  Harry yawns quite pointedly, making the man grin.  ‘He has propositioned me, what do you think about that?’  _Don’t give a toss._ ‘He says he wants me, yet ever since… he has been more and more unwilling to help with certain matters, to even just to be around to talk to about my feelings anymore yet he seems so very earnest.  He is a good looking respectable rich man I would be a fool not to be flattered.  But he is married and he is a father, I will not split up a family, I do not wish to be someone’s dirty secret either.  Yet there are little to no prospects for me, no one will look at me twice anymore.  Not after everything I’ve done, even though it was because of… no,  
no excuses.  You don’t care in any case do you?’  _Wait, are you gay?_   ‘But enough about me and my so called excuse of a love life, you have had a busy day and have even missed lunch.’  Harrys stomach growls to confirm the matter.  ‘Let’s get you something to eat shall we?’  
The man scrambles up off the floor and Harry looks at him head tilted confused by what has just passed between them.  Did Voldermort self-proclaimed Dark lord just confide in him, Harry Potter about his lack of a love life out of nowhere, talking about his proposition from Lucius Malfoy and not lay into him about tearing around the house and getting lost in things that are completely not his business and even reliving himself a time or two in shoes that have been left lying about and even on documents that looked like they might be important.

The man in the time it took for Harry to contemplate him bends down and gently lifts him and yawns himself.  ‘You are exhausting kitten.’  Harry purrs as those talented fingers scratch behind his ears in just the right spot and holds him close.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Are all kittens like you?’  Voldermort asks Harry as he purrs contentedly in his embrace as he walks toward the kitchen.  ‘Mitzy be a dear...’   
‘Food is ready for masters.’    
‘It would seem you are already part of the family little one.’  Harry whines and ducks away from the petting.  ‘All right, I’ll see if I can’t find Bellatrix after we eat and get you back to where you came from.’  Placing Harry on the table in front of a bowl of chopped meat and a bowl of water he sits down to a plate of lasagne which looks far more appealing to Harry.  So turning up his nose at his own food he laps at the water then quickly pads his way to the plate of pasta while Voldermort is distracted with catching up the newspaper he did not get to read at breakfast time.

The lasagne is exquisite, the sauce is obviously homemade as Harry can actually taste the fresh tomatoes as well as the oregano and basil, the cheese roux is just the right consistency he is in heaven.  He forgets to watch out for the man to realise that Harry has yet again ate his food instead of what was put out for him.  ‘Oi, your food is over there beast.’  Harry looks up into the red eyes and licks his whiskers.  Vol… oh alright Tom does not seem overly angry through and if the worst he does to Harry is poke him on the thigh with a finger then Harry is going to ignore the mans’ words and carry on just as he is thank you very much.  
‘Oh very well, you spoiled bundle of fur.  But do not complain to me if my food makes you ill.’  Cutting off a third of his lasagne Tom pushes it closer to the edge of the plate to make it easier for Harry to get to.  Harry looks at him for a moment wondering if this is some kind of trick.  ‘Go on then if you really do refuse to eat anything other than what is on my plate.

A full belly later and having finished his food before the other man Harry hops down off the table again via a chair he pads away quietly leaving Tom to finish reading his paper and eating the rest of his food in peace.  
Finding a room he had not noticed before he pads in slowly and wearily as he can smell all sorts of things that seem off to him, it is a familiar scent however he cannot place it or why the smells that seem so rotten and strong would make him smile.  He makes a courteous check of the room even though he knows he will not find a way out of the building.  Then looks up at all the large things around the room.  _Wow._ He mews in amazement, having never seen a cauldron that big before.  Padding up to it he sniffs at twitches his nose close to it but cannot detect any heat.  The smell however is curious and he wants a closer look.  He is happy to see a workstation close by but how can he get up there?

Pacing around the area he finds crates of vials stacked haphazardly and happily leaps from one to the other sending them crashing to the ground as he jumps quite happily on to the counter feeling quite proud of himself for doing so.  
Leaning over to see inside the cauldron he takes another whiff what is that?  It is musky and he scrunches up his nose as he leans to get closer and discovers too late the slipperiness of the counter.  He slips just as the Tom runs into the room having obviously responded to the crashing sound of the crates and glass smashing.  He slides into the pot with a splat and a splutter.  _Help._ He splutters trying not to swallow any of the concoction.  _Help me._  
‘Kitten.’  Vol… Tom calls out in alarm not stopping to think just running and plunging his hand inside the pot to fish out a very sheepish, smelly and slimy kitten.  ‘Did you swallow any, please tell me you didn’t.  What am I doing, I’m asking a kitten questions as if he can understand me and I will understand his answers.  Well I guess only time can tell.  I can’t return you to where you came from like this however.’  He quickly finds a hand towel near the sink and wraps Harry up in it.

‘Well you know what this means don’t you?’  _Oh no, not another bath, no you can’t make me I can wash myself.  Let go off me.  ‘_ Now, now kitten no need to be so vocal, it’s not like you can wash yourself.  This stuff could really make you sick, it was not brewed for consumption, that pot you fell into was weed killer.  Because despite Lucius being so high and mighty and impressive even he cannot keep the weeds away from his expansive lawn that has to be kept just so, Malfoy manor needs a lot of magical upkeep.’  _Oops._

Harry tries to pull his most impressive innocent face he can muster.  Anything to get out of yet another bath.  _Please I’ll be good, I’ll do anything just don’t put me in there._ He tries to scrabble to get free but Tom is ready for him and all of his tricks this time.  ‘Now that’s enough kitten.  I wonder if you have a name?’  _Of cause I have a name you idiot._ ‘Okay so you have a name.’  Tom says running his fingers through the matted and slimy fur with the hand soap by the sink.  ‘You have beautiful black fur, maybe you were named midnight?  Harry shakes his head.  ‘No, what about Panther?’  Harry shakes his head again.  ‘Maybe not after another animal, you are fast so what about lightning?’  Harry pulls a face in distaste thinking about the scar on his forehead.  ‘Right, what about Hunter?’  He shakes his head again, Tom lets the dirty water out of the sink and starts to fil it up again with clean and proceeds to rinse Harry off.  
‘I’ll let you into a secret there is a boy you remind me of.  His eyes are just the same colour as yours, you are just as mischievous as each other and just as prone to get into tight spots.’  He mutters as he finishes up and lets out the water one more time and turns around to get a clean towel.  Tom towels him dry as he walks him into the bedroom.  ‘His name is Harry.’  ‘Meow.’   
‘You like that name?  Harry.’  ‘Meow.’  
‘Kitten, is your name Harry?’  Harry nods just as he realises what he has done, realising he has just put himself in danger by exposing who he is to the very man who actually wants him dead.   
‘Now is this just a coincidence kitten that you would turn up just as the Harry Potter has gone missing from his school?’  Harry swallows knowing his is about an inch from death.  _Why am I such an idiot?  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come here I didn’t know that Bellatrix was right outside the school gates.  
_ A wand appears in Toms’ long elegant hand as he places Harry on the bed.  He squeezes his eyes shut not knowing how to look the man in the eye.  
‘Revilo.’  Harry trembles yet nothing happens.  ‘A coincidence it is.’  The man mutters with a curious edge to his voice.  ‘Right little thing.  Sorry Harry, you make yourself comfortable here while I wash up.’  Harry looks at the other man and the state of him from having saved and comforted him yet again from another sticky situation, literally this time.  _Why are you being nice to me?_

The man winks at him making Harrys heart flutter before he turns back round to the bathroom shrugging off his messed up shirt as he goes.  Harry huffs; _This does not mean what it seems like it means._ He reassures himself as he carefully claws extracted picks his way across the duvet to a pillow.  Dragging one to the centre of the bed with his teeth he then clambers awkwardly up it and walks around it a circle he paws at to make it just right as he curls up tight.  _Being a kitten isn’t as bad as I thought._ He muses to himself as he falls asleep.

After what feels like a few minutes later he starts to stir, his stomach and lungs hurting.  _What’s happening?_ He grumbles as he feels a resting hand around his back as he is half draped over the man yet again in his sleep.  _It hurts._ He cries in distress.  ‘What is it kitten?  Go back to sleep like a good boy.’  _But it hurts, I think I’m dying, not like you actually care you want me to die._ He sobs.   
‘Harry baby what’s wrong is it your tummy?’  Harry nods still crying.  ‘Anywhere else baby?’  He nods again.  ‘You did swallow some of that potion after all.  Okay don’t panic, I am going to take you to the laboratory and I am going to make you something to make you all better alright.’  Tom scrambles fast out of bed and flings on nothing more than a dressing gown and jams on some slippers.  He quickly scoops Harry up in his arms cradling him very carefully into his chest.  ‘It’s all going to be okay.  Good boy for waking me.’

Tom rushes into the funny smelling room making Harry whine.  ‘I know this is where you had your accident, I need you to sit here and not move okay while I make you something to counteract that poison okay?’  Harry whimpers but nods his accent.  _Fine but hurry, I’m dying._

Harry does not know how long he sits there his throat, stomach and lungs and everything in between burning but it seems like an eternity.  _I’m glad I got to see you as someone who cares for a defenceless animal even if you are an evil git to human beings._ Harry mews sadly as lays down and closes his eyes knowing his time has finally come.  _So you did kill me in the end, just not in the way you or I or anyone else in fact expected._

‘Harry no, you can’t die you’re only a baby you’re too young.  Come on drink this.’  _Can’t._ ‘Please just try.’  Harry with the only breath he has left opens his mouth and tongues at Voldermorts finger who quickly drips more potion on the digit.  ‘Again.’

Harry looks at the man cradling his little body to him on the floor on the laboratory as he cries tears of relief in incredulity.  How can he be so upset that he is too young as a kitten to die and be so dam relived that he has saved such a little life when this bastard tried to kill him as a baby.  Not that he is not grateful of cause.   
‘I thought I lost you little one.  No one is ever going to die because of my actions ever again, I will not allow it.  I tried to kill a baby once because an evil wizard twisted my mind to suit his agenda after allegedly hearing some prophecy, after killing the babies parents I turned my wand on him which broke my oath to keep that whole family safe for a very good friend of mine and I died or should have died because of those actions.  But I was too far gone, too far twisted and deformed by a so called white wizard, that though I was dead I was not gone.  I didn’t want to try to kill anybody, the very first time was a complete accident the Basilisk was a shook, I didn’t know what the consequences of my actions would be.  Soon as I realised what it was and what it did I refused to open the chamber ever again.’  The man is a complete mess sobbing and muttering into Harrys’ fur and hiccupping with tears streaming down his face as he confesses his sins.   
‘My birth father and his family, I don’t even remember going to the house and killing them but I was there wand in hand and they were just sitting there at the dinner table stone cold, I must have done it.  I had to get out of there I couldn’t face Azkaban I just fled like the coward I was… I am.  
My Grandfather on my mothers side, I don’t know why I did it, maybe my mind was already turned dark then after what had happened at the grand house.  I’m not proud, I’m not.  I was an evil cowardly monster and I deserve going to hell when I pass for everything I’ve done, for all the misery I’ve caused.  
I can’t stand the idea that another life was caught short because of me.  Even if it was not directly my fault this time, I’m still culpable.  I should have made sure that this door was shut and locked, I should have made sure the potion was bottled up and put away safely.  That those crates where in storage.’  
Harry can barely believe his furry little ears.  The confession of Tom Marvolo Riddle and it was a tragedy, he was cohered to becoming a monster and he is not the man he thought he was.  Who would do this?  Who could do this?  ‘Meow.’  _Does that mean you don’t actually want to kill me?  How have you got your proper human features back?  You looked like a snake man at the grave yard when you forced me to get you back a body.  How have you fixed everything else about yourself but not your eyes?  Does that mean I am safe now?  Because I really don’t want to die, please don’t kill me when I turn back._ The man however still is unable to understand the kitten and he sobs harder.  Harry never one good with tears anyway does the only thing he can think off, he squirms slightly out of the mans hold and licks a tear off his cheek.  _Don’t cry, I’m alright now, honest.  Everything is going to be just fine._ He laps a few more times at the tears making Tom smile.  ‘You’re right, you do not need to see me like this.  Nor do you need to hear my sorry excuse of a mess that I have made of my life.  I’ll just tidy up here and we can go back to bed.

***

‘My Lord, I trust everything is alright.’  Harry stiffens where he is in Toms arms, his little face that was buried in the mans neck his whiskers tickling him as he sniffed the mans scent extracts himself and turns at the tone immediately bristling as he clocks a strong scent unlike anything he has ever come across.  The man standing in front of them impeding their progress back to their room almost menacing in his stature.  He looks wild, unkept and dirty, his teeth unnaturally sharp and smells of fresh and stale blood.  Harry hisses at him, his fur standing on end.  ‘What an adorable aperitif you have there my lord where on earth did you get such a tasty little morsel?’  _Wouldn’t you like to know?_ Harry yowls at the man type creature.  _Tom this thing is dangerous, we have to get out of here._ He shouts unable to tear his eyes away from the perceived threat.  ‘Fenrir, it is good to see you.  I trust the hunt went well?’  
‘It will suffice, alright little nugget I was only joking, there is not enough meat on your little body to sustain even a little mouse.’  He laughs as if it is the funniest joke however Harry is not impressed, the creature puts a heavy hand on top of Harrys head ruffling his little velvet ears as he had continued to growl at him.  With a twist and the animal reflexes that Harry is becoming accustomed to he has the mans’ hand between his little jaws and bears down hard as he wraps his arms around the hand and sinks his claws in too for good measure for maximum impact.  ‘Would you look at that my Lord, the little chicken nugget likes me.’  Fenrir chuckles as Harry struggles to sink his teeth in through the leathery skin determined to draw blood.  ‘That is enough Harry, let the man go.  As for where he came from well, we will need to ask Bellatrix where she scooped him up from when I am happy that he has healed.’  
‘Intriguing, my Lord I do not know which question to ask first.’  
‘Maybe you could ask your questions in the morning as we have both had a long day.’  
The man like creature nods and looks back at Harry who is now hanging off from his hand.  ‘Okay chicken nugget, that’s enough of that.’  A heavy hand taps his bottom.  _Hey._ He mews suddenly finding himself hanging off the creature by his claws alone.  The man takes him by his scruff and to easily for Harrys liking unhooks him from his hand making kitten Harry huff, and hands him back.

_Did you see that?  He actually spanked me, he actually smacked my bottom.  I am fifteen years old you know.  I am too old to be smacked like some kind of child, not that I’ve ever been smacked before, my Aunt and Uncle would just send me to my cupboard and not let me eat for a week.  Just wait until we bump into him again I am going get his ankles, I bet I can do some damage there.  That will serve him right and he messed with my ears too, did you see that?  It’s not funny, why are you laughing?  You wouldn’t laugh if it happened to you._ Harry huffs again.   
‘Oh kitten, you are acting as if you have never had your bottom smacked, you looked so offended.  You are lucky he didn’t want a taste of you instead, that man is a werewolf you know, if the worse that happened is a smacked tush I don’t think you have anything to worry about.’  
_A werewolf?  Oh god, that was Greyback, I am so dead, why did you let me attack him?  When he finds out the kitten that tried to… no wonder he didn’t want to eat me then.  He eats children for breakfast I am not worth his time as a kitten.  
_ ‘I may not know what you are saying little one, but I am not fool enough not to know when someone or something is being overly dramatic.’  Tom looks Harry in the eye as he lays him down on his pillow.  Harry yawns suddenly exhausted.  _Hey your eyes look a bit darker._ ‘Good night Harry.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Waking up Harry is not surprised to find that he is half draped over a warm body with a comforting hand wrapped round his middle.  Blinking his eyes open he sits up and yawns stretching back on his hunches sticking his butt high in the air.  Sitting back down on his furry little bottom and looks at the man who up until now he had no reason to trust but somewhere along the line he has put his life in his hands and come to think of him more than the reason his life has been miserable.  Why he has grown up without parents and has been landed with the Durselys.  Why everywhere he goes in the wizarding world everyone looks at his scar first before acknowledging him.  Why he is unable to even go shopping for his school supplies without being mobbed.

The man turns over on his back and sighs in his sleep clearly exhausted.  Harry narrows his eyes trying to see the monster that he had seen in the graveyard when he had been transported from the Triwizard tournament the year before and his nightmares ever since.  But he cannot see it; it is as almost they are two completely different people.  Voldermort, pale almost translucent skin, eyes vivid red and slits for a nose, skinny and serpentine and completely bold.  
Then Tom, this good looking man sleeping next to him in this bed who had saved him from torcher by a mentally deranged Bellatrix Lestrange, bathed him, saved him from certain death, cried over him and told him his of his non-existent love life not mentioning all he had word vomited during his distress over Harry nearly dying.  
He is healthy and pink, broad chested with chiselled chin, strong nose and is easy to smile, his lips nice and plump nothing like the thin ones that taunted him in the grave yard with hair which looks like it would be like heaven to run your fingers through.  Tom looks to be a protector, someone solid to rely on who has been through so much.  He seems very much like a man that Harry would like to get to know very well.  He gulps, forcedly reminding himself that even though the man who very much looks like someone he would like to know a hell of a lot better is still one and the same who killed his parents and that can never be forgiven even if it turns out to be true about being used and twisted by anther wizard.

Leaping lightly he jumps onto Toms chest and walks up to his face.  Plonking his butt down he puts a paw on the mans chin.  ‘Mew.’  _Wake up, you need to talk to that vile woman to find she took me from Hogwarts to send me back._ The man sighs heavily making Harry bob up and down on his chest and huff a little bit. Putting a second paw on his chin he shouts a little bit louder.  _You said you were going to send me back, you promised._ ‘Hello little one, awake already?’  He shifts and turns unsettling Harry who slips down onto the duvet.  _You promised._ He pouts missing his friends so suddenly it hits him like a bludger to the chest.  He misses walking around on two feet laughing with Ron, studying with Hermione and god help him even arguing with Draco Malfoy.  He misses doing magic and playing quidditch, it feels like it have been forever ago turning feline and being whisked away like he was.   
‘Meow.’  He shouts grumpily in the mans face.  ‘Alright, I’m up.’  Tom sits up yawning, ‘I suppose we ought to do something about finding where you came from, I did promise after all.’  He finally gets out of bed after a glare directed his way from a very grumpy kitten wanting nothing else but to go back home to Hogwarts.

After attending his toilet Tom gets dressed with no interruption this time, picks up Harry and takes him down to the kitchen.  ‘Breakfast is ready masters.’  Tom smiles on seeing the table arrangement, a water bowl obviously for Harry next to his plate of scrambled egg, sausage and bacon; Toast and marmalade, the amount of food on his plate a bit more than usual obviously to accommodate the fluffy kitten who keeps stealing from his plate.

Harry jumping down from his arms starts tucking in straight away his tail curling around his tiny body purring lightly. ‘Mitzy can you summon Miss Bellatrix for me please I need to have a word with her.’  
‘Mitzy is going straight away Master.’

Finally halfway through breakfast the woman turns up as if wondering in of her own accord, the house elf grumpily walking behind her.  ‘Master.’  She kneels at his side her head bowed down in respect.  ‘What did I say about calling me that and sit on a chair for goodness sake.’  She sits back on her heels frowning as she looks up only to see Harry eating the eggs from the mans plate.  ‘It dares.’  She hisses her wand in her hand faster than thought.  Harry leaps out of the way and onto Toms chest, Bellatrix wand clatters to the floor as if disarmed yet Tom holds nothing in his own out stretched hand that he had simply gestured with.  ‘You will not harm him, you will tell me where you found this kitten then you will leave this kitchen then go to your room.  Do you understand?’  
‘Yes master.’  Harry starts to tremble despite knowing that Tom may not exactly want him dead, however how can he completely trust him once he finds out that he had Harry Potter here the whole time?  How will he feel once he realises that it was Harry Potter who ran around the manor running into things, breaking and smashing things as he went?  ‘That discussing creature ran out of the Hogwarts gates and right into my hands.’  She levels her eyes at Harry who is trembling so hard he is surprised that his bones are not rattling.   Colleting her wand she stands and walks out, Harry gulps realising that Tom has become stock still.

He leaps down off from his chest onto, off the table, onto a chair and down on the floor and runs underneath a cupboard squeezing right to the back against the wall squeezing his eyes shut just waiting for the shouting or the curses to begin.  
Quiet Footsteps walk away and he hears the kitchen door close with a click.  This is it, tears gather in his eyes.  After everything they have shared these past few days this is how it ends.  ‘Harry Potter come here please.’  He shakes his head forgetting that the man cannot possibly see him from where he is.  ‘Mitzy, please get Severus Snape it would seem I need to pick his brains.’  
‘Right away master.’   
‘I wish they would stop calling me that.’  He sighs, his voice coming not too far away from where Harry is hiding.  He opens his eyes to see a pair of knees on the floor in front of his cupboard. 

‘My Lord you wanted a word… is everything alright?’  Snape asks, his voice trailing off sounding concerned.   
‘Severus, there is something I need to ask you and I need you to be completely honest with me.’  
‘I endeavour to always be honest and loyal...’  
‘Severus, please.  It is a matter of utmost importance.  I have it on good account that young master Malfoy was present when Mr Potter went missing.  Since Harry Potter is always the topic of conversation whenever the young man is back from school I understand that the most probable subject that Draco can get away with a bit of mischief and wind up Mr Potter is most likely your lesson since you are his godfather.  Can you confirm this?’  
‘You know that is correct, I was named godfather due to his father and myself being…’  
‘Severus please stick to the subject.’  
‘The incident in question happened during a potion lesson that is correct.’   
‘The owl that Draco sent indicated that Mr Potter just upped and walked out and that he is being held accountable.  Tell me why this is so.’  
‘Mr Potter was turned into a feline due to Mr Malfoys juvenileness as my lesson was coming to an end.  The way he behaved when Mr Potter changed into kitten may have been too much for Mr Potter to bear.  Subsequently my punishment on Mr Malfoy to collect Mr Potter and take him to the infirmary may have been unwise as he panicked and ran off.’  
‘Severus I wish to perform legilimency on yourself to find out all you know about Harry Potters last known activities in Hogwarts before he went missing.  Will you allow this?’  
‘My lord?  I do not understand.’  
‘It is important or I would not ask it of you.’  
‘Still, however you ask.’  There is reluctance in his voice.  ‘I apologise me lord, forgive me I did not mean to insult you.’  Panic seems to take over as he trips over his words.   
‘I understand we have neither of us been in contact for a while.  You know nothing of what I have become now.   
Severus, I am working on becoming who I was before, I know I will never have forgiveness for any of my actions.  However it seems I am alive for a long time and I do not like what I have become.’   
Tom swallows audibly.   
‘Thank you Severus.’  His thanks is a whisper however Harry can still hear it clearly.

‘Tom?’    
‘Severus?’   
‘She was my best friend, my only friend.  I loved her.’  
‘She was beautiful and I regret every day what happened.  If I could redo my life, even if I was unable to undo anything else but one, I would stay away from that family, I swear It.’   
‘Even now, I still do not understand why you targeted them.’   
‘Do you not recall the prophecy at all?  It started: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…”  Ring a bell?’  
‘I know nothing of such prophecy.’  Confusion is rife in his voice.   _Liar, you told him the prophecy yourself.  Dumbledore saw you when he went to interview Trelawney._ Harry actually growls. ‘Severus, I was played and became twisted with evil but I remember the things I’ve done and the conversations I have had.  You passed that part of the prophecy to me yourself.’  
‘Perform legimency on me again Tom, I implore you.’

‘Severus, it would seem that I need to have a serious word with you before you go anywhere near that school again.  But first, Harry please come out of there.  It is time to go back to school, as much as I do not care for it.  A lot of people need to know that you are alright and unharmed.’  
Crawling forward a little Harry can see two pairs of knees on the floor.  Is professor Snape kneeling on the floor too?  Curious despite his fear and his own tears pooling in his eyes, he works his way forward to be able to see a little better.  ‘That’s it come on out little one.’  _Don’t call me that now that you know who I am._ An arm works its way slowly under the unit and gently, pulls him out.  _Tom your eyes, they have changed again._ Then as Tom pulls him into an embrace he takes in the sight of his professor with tears still drying on his cheeks.

‘Mr Potter, what do you mean by being here at Malfoy Manor when you should have your furry little behind in school?’  
Harry looks at Tom in confusement.  _If this is really Malfoy manor where is Malfoy senior and where is Mrs Malfoy?_ ‘Malfoy manor is very large Harry, we are residing in the east wing which is why you have barely seen any of the Malfoys or their staff of house elves.’  Tom tells him in a moment of uncanny ability to interpret Harrys question.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Curled up tight on a pillow on a bed in the infirmary tail wrapped around his black fury body eyes closed Harry Potter contemplates everything that has happened since the incident with Draco Malfoy in potions which turned him into an adorable little kitten in the first place and comes to one conclusion.  There is someone here at Hogwarts that influenced Tom Riddle into becoming Dark when he was no more than a school boy roughly around his own age right now, this same person used Professor Snape to deliver a prophecy he claims not to have never heard before, which killed his parents and marked him, seemingly to destroy the Dark Lord instead.   
Anyway whom ever used the Professor made it that he does not remember the incident marking him as untrustworthy so that he has no choice in his position in the war.  Finally that, that person, whoever it may be is not to be trusted in any shape or form.

 However the question remains, who on earth would have that kind of influence over another person?  Who would be powerful enough to pull something like that off?  Finally who would have no scruples in doing so in the first place?  
Not only was the person capable of influencing a young mind and turning and twisting it to their own agenda but they also manged to take over another mind seemingly undetected without, it seems, leaving a trace or anything for that powerful wizard to suspect foul play.   
Harry sighs he needs help to unpick this web of deceit, because whichever way you look at it he is involved.  Because of this persons actions he was made an orphan and had a sadistic man hunt him down to kill him until for whatever rhyme or reason he started be become himself again, someone with a conscious.  Someone it seems is determined to do right?   
Also, how is that exactly coming about?  Something is not adding up here and he needs someone to help bounce ideas off.

‘Oh Harry, we were so worried, where were you?  We looked all over the school.’  
‘Hermione, give the bloke room to breathe.  Alright mate?’  
‘Maow.’  He says uncurling, stretching and standing up.  He butts his little head against Rons hand then does the same to Hermione to get them to pet him.   
‘I know you are going to hate this Harry, but you really are cute.’  Hermione says scratching just behind his ear so close to the spot that Tom had found instinctively.  _Just a little bit closer to the ear._

‘Hey.’  
‘Ronald I love you but it’s so not about you right now.’  Still scratting Harry behind his ear, but still not quite getting it quite right…  ‘Say that again.’  
‘It’s not about you.’  
‘No, the first bit Hermione.’  The girl blushes bright red and begins to stutter and falters with her fingers with her administrations towards Harry kitten.  Ron grins and wraps his arm around her waist while Harry looks up at them in amusement.  Catching Rons eye he winks, okay so he is unable to wink so it comes off as a slow blink instead.  _Smooth Ron._ ‘Your just jealous mate.’  _She’s really not my type Ron._ He says thinking back to Tom and that gorgeous view of his naked back and perfectly formed backside.  ‘You know I just thought; right now we could pretend he is saying absolutely anything.’  _What are you saying Ron?_

‘What are you saying Ronald?’  Ron sits on the foot of the bed trailing his hand from the girls waist down her arm and catches her hand, tugging her gently to him.  Harry huffs realising that the petting is not going to reassume.  _Oi, no getting mushy on my bed, I was here first._ ‘Hear that ‘Mione, he was just telling us to kiss already.’  _You know I wasn’t and if you’re going to do that get your own room already._ ‘Well if Harry absolutely insists.’  Hermione says shyly.  _Go make out somewhere else, come on I don’t want to see this.  You’re my best friends._ ‘He is rather insistent about it isn’t he?’  She whimpers huskily as she slowly walks herself to stand in between Rons legs clearly wanting to kiss Ron as much as he wants to kiss her.  _Right, I’m going to sleep wake me when you two have stopped behaving like this._

***

Harrys little ears twitch hopefully at the sound of a door opening and the light taping of high heeled shoes slowly approaching.  ‘This is an infirmary Mr Weasley, Miss Granger not a night club, there will be none of that here.’  _Thank you, thank you, thank you.  I’m telling you they are a menace there was no stopping them._ ‘Alright Mr Potter, that’s enough.  You need to drink every drop of this potion.  How Professor Snape realised this is the only thing to help you in your current situation is something we need to talk about once I can understand the words coming out of your mouth.  _Yes Madam Pomfrey._ Harry licks his whiskers and carries on lapping at the bowl of potion that is going to make him human again.  Licking up the last drop Harry yawns as his two best friends look at him expectantly.  Harry blinks sleepily at them he barely manages to do one circle of the pillow before he sinks into an induced magical sleep.

***

Long fingers stroke his abs and Harry sighs blissfully as he looks up into those warm caring eyes he has grown accustomed to in his dreams.  ‘I want you.’  He confesses his voice light in his honesty.  ‘There is no way you could possibly want me, I’m an old man.’  Looking at those lips that are so close yet too far away Harry whimpers.  ‘Sixty eight isn’t old.’  
‘Next to fifteen year old, it is.  Plus you hate me, as you have every right to.’  
‘But I don’t hate you anymore.’  
‘You are just horny Harry; I will not take advantage of that.  You are but a child in the eyes of the law.’  
‘I am of age of consent.’  
‘Purely a technicality while you reside in here in Scotland, at your place of residence you are not.’  
‘So?  I don’t move back, problem sorted.  I know you want me too.’  
‘How could I not, you a beautiful boy and my complete equal.’  A tender hand cups Harry face rich warm brown eyes looking desperately sad.  ‘I have to let you go so you are able to grow to become the man you need to grow up to be.  I mustn’t be selfish, I’ve done too much of that in my life already.’

***

Blinking away the sleep from his eyes his heart heavy with what he had just dreamt.  ‘Tom?’  He whispers sadly.  _Harry you have already been through too much because of my own dramas, but no more.  I will not drag you into it anymore._ Harry feels a connection he was not aware of close with finality. A single tear falls and tracks its way to his pillow how has his dream erotica morphed into Tom Riddle?  What does it mean that he is so devastated that dream Tom does not wish to touch him because of his age.  
Shifting around and turning on his belly he shifts down into the thin sheets of the infirmary and falls into a fit full sleep.

***

‘Oh, oh Harry you’re back.’  
‘You do realise what this means don’t you mate?  The fact that the great Harry Potter turned into a cute little kitten is something that you will never live down.’  Harry throws his hand to the bedside looking blindly and feeling around for his wire rimmed glasses.  ‘I hate you so much right now Ron.’  
‘Good to hear your voice again.’  The red head grins at him as Harry pushes the glasses on to his face and pulls a face at him and the bushy haired girl holding his hand.  ‘You knew very well I was telling you to get a room last night and that I didn’t want to see my best friends making out on my bed.’  
‘Really Harry?  You sounded very encouraging to me.’  Hermione says with a cheeky smile on her face.

‘So where did you actually get too?  Snape didn’t say where he actually found you.’  
‘It is a long story.’  
‘A story we all need to hear I dare say.  Good morning Mr Potter.’  Harry looks up to find Madam Pomfrey, Professors McGonagall, Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore approaching his bed.  He gulps not knowing how to get out of saying too much.  Catching Snapes eye he tries to silently ask how much the other man has already said.

‘If I may be so bold Headmaster, I fail to see how much more information Mr Potter is able to give since he is not much for one, when it comes to attentiveness and for observation.’  He points out disparagingly.  ‘As I already informed you I found him wondering around in the dungeons completely bewildered no doubt not realising where he was once he had gotten over his youthful and completely unnecessary tantrum.’   
‘It was not a tantrum, I was overwhelmed there’s a difference.’  Harry glares at the Potion master feeling uncommonly grateful for his assistance, yet that now gives him another problem of who he can go to for help.  
‘Is that the way off it Mr Potter?  I suggest you chose your words wisely.’  Harry looks to the formidable woman that is Professor McGonagall and his head of House, and looking into her eyes he wonders if he can trust her.  
Knowing how bad he is at oculating he picks his words carefully.  ‘It was so confusing; at once point I completely convinced myself that I got snatched.  That could easily have been a fevered dream.’  
‘Mr Potter did have a fever upon his return to his human form.’  Madam Pomfrey very helpfully confirms.  _Were any of you involved in what happened to Tom?_   Harry wonders not looking anyone else in the eye.  _In what happened to me?_ Harry rubs his arms suddenly feeling chilled through with the idea that one of these people, one of his own teachers.  People who he considers his family, as they have been the only constant truly stable environment for Harry, that even includes the Weasley family.  As he is aware that they keep secrets from him, that they originally only looked after him out of duty to the Order of the Phoenix, not out of any love or the kindness of their own heart.  
Harry knows this but he still is unable to grow un-infatuated with the first wizarding family that he had bumped into since first learning that he is a wizard.   
They as a unit are so very like the family that Harry dreams of having one day.

A thriving household bursting at the seams, close knit and happy, happy healthy children and a husband to love who loves him back and is completely faithful;  _Wait when did it change from wife to husband?  
However if I were to have the love of a husband I would have to forgo having children.  Can I ever be happy without having kids of my own?  But then can I be truly happy giving up the idea of having the man of my dreams?_

‘That is enough for now, Mr Potter needs his rest.  Any assignments that need to be caught up you may leave on his bedside table.  However he will not be leaving my infirmary until I am entirely satisfied that everything has returned the way it is supposed to be and he has a full psychological review to make sure that there is no lasting damage.’


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ron and Hermione hold their breath until the door closes behind the professors, Harry flops back on to his pillows, just as they are about to open their mouths to speak he places a finger against his lips seeing as Madam Pomprey is not that far away and talking to a blond student that had snuck in as the doors where closing behind the departing crowd.   
‘Mr Malfoy I have told you time and again that you may not use this infirmary as a get out of jail card.  You will serve your detention with Professor McGonagall unless I have hard evidence of a medical malady, which you do not have.’  Grey eyes look across the beds and lock with Harrys.  ‘You are right Madam Pomfrey, I’m sorry it is foolish of me to try such things.  I shall leave you now.’  
Once the door closes once more and Madam Pomfrey goes to her quarters after fluffing the pillows behind Harrys head and reminding Ron and Hermione not to over excite Harry as it is a place of healing.  Reminding them also that they should be gone by the time she will come back to check on Harry in one hours’ time.

‘What do you suppose that was about?’  Hermione asks referring to Dracos weird behaviour.   
‘Who cares, I want to know what really happened to you mate.  That was obviously something that you and Snape came up with together for some reason.  Are you coving something up for him?’  
‘As if I would, you should know me better than that Ron.  It looked as if he was checking on me for some reason, what do you think Hermione?’  
‘It could be, Malfoy has been behaving oddly since you disappeared.’  
‘Oddly how?’  
‘As if he felt guilty about something, he has been really jittery too.  Every time the daily prophet turned up at breakfast he would turn green and every time Snape put a hand on his shoulder for whatever reason he would just about jump a mile in the air.’  
‘Who cares about that ferret, come on mate what happened?’  
‘Well maybe he did feel guilty and wanted to check to see if I had really been found.’  Harry musses, Ron huffs clearly frustrated.  ‘You see he saw what really happened.  He saw me snatched just outside the school gates.’  
‘What?’  Both his friends shout out to Harrys distress.  ‘Shush will you, you don’t want Madam Pomfrey to throw you out and I thought you wanted to know what happened.’  
‘Go on Harry.’  Hermione says grabbing his hand as if holding on to him will stop him going anywhere and from anything else that had already happened to him.  ‘Who was it who took you?  Where did they take you?’  Harry pets her hand in comfort.  
‘It was Bellatirix Lestrange.’  
‘How are you still alive?’  Ron gasps out shocked.   
‘She did not realise who she had, she thought I was just a random kitten, though as far as she is conserved it does not matter that she did not know that it was me.  I could still have ended up dead.  I was sick over her when she appearated with me she was crusioing me when Tom saved me.’  
‘Who’s Tom?’  Ron asks.   
‘Harry, since when is he Tom?’  Hermione asks shrewdly.   
‘Since he looked after me and saved me from not only a mad woman but also certain death later on.   
‘Explain right now.’    
‘I may have accidently swallowed some poison when I was being nosy around the manor.  But I’m alright now, honest.’  
‘Just because he saved a kitten does not absolve him nor does it change who he is Harry.’  
‘Yeh mate, changes nothing.  Who is Tom?’  
‘Ronald, you don’t think he was actually christened Voldermort do you?’  Hermione turns her indignant glare away from Harry and on to her boyfriend instead.   
‘What is it with you two and saying that name?’  He shudders.  ‘I just never thought about it before.  Harry what are you saying mate?  You are talking like he’s your friend or something.’  
‘Harry James Potter.’  Hermione says turning back eyes blazing.   
‘Hermione, Ron just listen he has changed, he isn’t like he was at the grave yard.  He actually looks human now not the reptile that he was and he has a nose and you should have heard….’  
‘No just you listen; this man killed your parents…’  
‘I know that Hermione.’  
‘He tried to kill you numerus times…’  
‘I also know that too.’  
‘Really because I don’t think you do.  He has followers that call themselves death eaters and he has them call him master and their Lord.  Jesus Harry.’  In her frustration she slips in a muggle curse.   
‘Hermione if you will only listen.’  He huffs just as frustrated as his friend, why will she not listen to him?  
‘No you listen because I don’t think you understand, this man is no man, he is a monster.’  
‘Just listen to yourself.’  He growls at her, talk about taking it to an extreme.   
‘No listen to yourself Harry, you are actually trying to defend him.  That is sick, this is sick.’  
‘The girl has a point mate, don’t forget he also tried to have my dad killed.’   
‘No offence Ron, please do not take this the wrong way because you are my best friend.  He didn’t actually send an order to kill. The snake acted alone on that part, it was only meant to guard the door.  Ron where are you going?’   
‘Oh Harry.’  Hermiones voice drips in pity.   
‘Hermione don’t look at me like that.’

‘What do you three think you are doing out here.  Keep your voices down.’  Poppy Pomfrey hisses angrily as he walks out of her quarter and heading for Harrys bedside.   
‘Madam Pomfrey we, that is Ronald and I believe that Harry is suffering from some kind of Stockholm syndrome...’  
‘Oh dear.’  Her wand arm rises instinctively and her hand rests against her heart.   
‘I can’t believe you’ve just…’  Harry flounders as Madam Pomfrey frets and ushers Hermione away.   
‘Harry, we’ll come back to visit you tomorrow mate.  I hope you feel better soon.’  Ron calls out despite still clearly upset with him from the door, his voice cold.   
‘Oh come on, you two what are you playing at?  Just because I… wait,’  he sighs as the door closes behind them.  ‘Madam Pomfrey how much do you know?’   
‘Enough to know that what yourself and Professor Snape reported to be false.’  Harry looks at her quizzically, is this how he finds out?  The witch is very powerful and she has lots of time to herself between bouts of broken bones and such not… ‘Come on Mr Potter, in my passion as the school medi witch I soon grew accustomed to spotting a false hood a mile away.  I will not presume to think that the two of you are covering up some kind of misdeed.  However I can clearly see that there is a lot more to it than covering up the location where you were actually found.  I am not asking for details Mr Potter but I will ask you for your honesty.  Have you been anywhere outside of this castle, outside of your own violation?’  
‘There was someone outside of the school gates when I ran through them in my haste to get away from Draco Malfoy.  Someone who is wanted by the ministry and should be in Azkaban, please that is all I can say for now.’  The strict matron looks at Harry as if she is assessing what he has said.   
‘In the morning you may have only one visitor, I will not ask you right now who you want it to be you may tell me after breakfast.  You may feel the need to discuss your adventure with a certain individual, then that will be the time to do it.  Do you understand.’  
‘Yes Madam.’  After offering dreamless sleep with Harry of cause absolutely refused, she dimes the lights.  ‘Mr Potter, go straight to sleep do not, under any circumstances get out of this bed and go on a midnight jaunt.  Whoever it is you want to talk to you can ask for them in the morning.  Everything else can wait until after.  If I hear or see that you have so much as put a toe on that floor you will be in detention for a year.’  Harry pouts but nods his understanding; he will do as he is told.  But he has no idea how to explain to Ron or Hermione why he asked to talk to the potions master Professor Snape instead of one of them when the time comes.

***

Tossing and turning in bed, Harry gets more and more frustrated.  Hermione had no right to say to the matron that she suspects Stockholm syndrome, first of talk about blowing a confidence and right in front of him too.  Also Stockholm syndrome is a serious matter not something to lightly label someone with on a whim.   
Just because they were not there for Toms break down after he had saved Harry from that poison.  Does not give them the right to behave the way they did and anyway, for Stockholm to apply do you not need to spend nearly a week constantly with your captor or something?  He huffs, also Tom had not even stole him and as soon as he had made sure that Harry was well, as soon as he knew who he was and where he came from and what it was that had evidently led to his transformation he supplied the right information to right it to Professor Snape and handed him over with a scratch behind his ears at just the right spot behind his ear that Hermione, incidentally, kept missing.

Harry knows he will never forgive what happened to his parents, nor the years of his very life being in danger.  He will never forget nor forgive what happened to Cedric in the graveyard, nor the countless others that he had tortured and killed that Harry had seen all thanks to the connection via his scar.  No, he will never forgive any of that nor will he try to justify any of it.  It is all completely unjustifiable.   
Harry is being completely logical and not thinking with his emotions for a change, but his head.

‘I need to talk to Snape.’  He says into the darkness his eyes starting to feel heavy.   
‘I am pleased that you have come to that conclusion Mr Potter because I have not come here for the good of my own health.  You will have learned no doubt that Mr Malfoy has detention because of what occurred in the dungeons leading to your predicament otherwise I would have come sooner to talk to you.’  
‘I thought it was with Professor McGonagall.’   
‘It was since the infraction was against yourself, I however always see to my snakes myself when they return from any detention when not with myself for words.’   
‘Is he alright?’  
‘How curious that you would suddenly develop concern for Mr Malfoys welfare.’   
‘Cut out the crap.’  Harry rolls his eyes.  ‘I’m too tired for this, you know what I mean.  He saw Bellatrix take me.’  
‘He was also able to inform me of what led to the original incident in the first place, Mr Potter and let me assure you, whatever feelings you think you have for me does not give you a right to talk to me as if I am your equal.  We are not equal Mr Potter, you are a student and I am your professor.’   
‘Typical, when I wanted you to know how I felt… you can rest assured Professor Snape,’ Harry says giving in and finally sitting up in bed, ‘that whatever feelings I had previously, were merely a mixture or feelings brought on by juvenile delinquency and hormones with a side of appreciation for everything that you have done for me, to protect me.’  
‘Do not sass me Mr Potter.’  
‘I apologise professor, I just wanted to get back to the fact that She, Bellatrix that is, will inevitably find out that it was me that she had her claws into.  She would have also seen Malfoys reaction to her as he saw her take me.  He could be in danger.’  
‘Well-argued Mr Potter, I am almost impressed.  However do not concern yourself for his welfare I am more than her match and am doing all I can for his protection.  I am not here for a conversation about my Godson however.’  
‘No, for what is worth Professor I don’t blame you for what happened to my parents.  I hold whoever imperioed you, because that is what must have happened, accountable.’  
‘I am glad that we can finally come to an agreement on something Mr Potter.’

‘Professor Snape.’  Harry shuffles in bed all of a sudden uncomfortable and swallows.  ‘Is Tom, very much like how he was before… everything?’  He gestures weakly.   
‘I see the friend I believed once I thought I had today Mr Potter.  I hope that answers your question sufficiently.’  Harry shuffles again and nods.  ‘It was somebody here wasn’t it?  I mean I keep thinking about everything Tom told me while I was a kitten and it just makes sense, especially what with using you in that way.   
Professor, are you alright?’  Professor Snape had all of a sudden gone unnaturally pale and sat down heavily on the chair next to Harrys bedside.

‘I never used that word before then and I never used it since.  I do not even recall saying it except for Lillys and everyone else’s reaction to it that I realised what word I had called her after my humiliation.  
I have never thought as anyone by the “class” of their blood.  She might have still been my friend.  She might not have needed to use Petigrew as a secret keeper, before that day Lilly often said that she could rely on me to keep any secret no matter what it cost me.  She knew that to be true, I loved her she was like a sister I never had.’

‘Professor?’  Harry can feel all the blood drain from his face at the implication of his words.  Of how deep this deception goes.  ‘Sirius.’  He whispers.  ‘Another thing that must have happened because of all this, torn away from Lupin left to rot and go mad in Azkaban left feeling guilty for having persuading mum and dad to change their secret keeper from him to that rat.’  
‘I think I know the connecting factor.’  Snape says standing up suddenly.  ‘You Mr Potter, under pain of death are not to go on any other adventures.  Do you understand?’  
‘Yes sir, I have had enough adventures to last several life times.  What I would give for a quiet life.’  
‘It would be very dull I expect.’  
‘Dull sounds just fine with me.’  Harry mutters lying back in bed and turning on his side.  ‘Dull I could live with.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Don’t look at me like that mate, how do you know you haven’t got that syndrome?  Hermione explained it to me, you develop feelings for the person you are lumbered with for a time that you would not have normally.’  Ron says clearly not really understanding Stockholm Syndrome at all despite it would seem Hermiones best efforts.   
‘So, we aren’t actually friends then, this...’  Harry gestures with a wave of his hand, ‘is just because of some syndrome?  Look Ron I know what he did, and those actions will never be forgiven or forgotten, because just in case you are forgetting, my life the way I live it and where I live is all a consequence of it, it’s just I can see the man behind the monster now is all.  I also saw while he took care of me, and don’t look at me that way because that is what he did;   
that he was a victim too out of all of this as well, it is what turned him into the monster in the first place.  I don’t know how to explain it.’  
‘You’re going to have to flaming well try.’  Ron huffs as he folds his arms sullenly.   
‘You remember when we started Hogwarts, you and me became friends straight away and Hermione didn’t have any friends at all?  Well, it took seeing her vulnerable and doing something completely out of character.  You couldn’t stand her at the beginning, called her a, know it all, her only crime being what?  Efficient at basic magic, when she fixed my glasses on the train, when you thought your bothers gave you a dud spell, knowing some of the history of Hogwarts that you didn’t…’  
‘That spell was a dud though.’  
‘I don’t think it was, Pettigrew was yellow skinned when he was forced to transform back remember.  The rat was his animagus, not his true form.  I think it did work but it wouldn’t have shown on the animal because it being a magical disguise would not have registered the fact.  
Anyway, what I’m saying is sometimes you get to know people and recognise that they are not just what they seem on the surface.’  
‘Okay, I suppose that I can accept.  But Harry mate promise me one thing; that you won’t go falling for the man like I feel for Hermione.  I can handle a, know it all for a friend and girlfriend.  Stop doing that with your eye brows it’s creepy.  But I can’t handle a dark lord becoming part of our group.’  Ron laughs as if he has said the funniest thing.  ‘That’s funny right?  Because as if.’  He laughs harder.  Harry looks away from his best friend.  ‘Yes, funny.’  He smiles weakly.

***

Harry is unable to keep still he is fed up; he wants to go flying or do something other than lie in bed all day.  ‘Come on Madam Pomfry, I’m dying here.  I’ve caught up with all of my assignments already.  Please.’  He begs at the end of his tether.   
‘It has only been one day Mr Potter, surely you have not caught up with your work already.’  
‘I was only gone two days and since I am restricted for company I’ve had no interruptions.’

‘I take it the patient is being bothersome Madam.’    
‘I’m bored Professor Snape.’  
‘Then perhaps my arrival has been opportune, if you are as dissatisfied with your current circumstance you can do todays assignment in essay form, since you will be going nowhere near brewing any time soon.’  
‘Yes, whatever hand it over, anything, I’ll even lick your shoes if it means I have something to do other than just lying here in bed.’  
‘Oh dear, I would seem that Mr Potter feels hard done by.  What ever shall we do?  I know, why do we not call a school board meeting to discuss how to keep Mr Potter entertained.’  
‘Whatever you want Snape, just hand the work over, give me, give me.’  
‘I have never seen you so eager to put in the work, may I suggest Madam Pomfrey that we keep Mr Potter in here until the end of the school year.’  
‘Don’t give her ideas.’  Harry groans.  ‘You think you’re being funny but Madam Pomfrey might just take you seriously.’  He says not taking his eyes of the manila envelope in his professors hands while making grabby hands.   
‘I do not think I am being funny Mr Potter I assure you, I was being perfectly serious.’  
‘Come on, just, that’s it.’  Leaping out of bed he makes a grab for the envelope.  
‘Mr Potter what did I say about putting so much as a toe out of this bed without my permission.’  
‘That if I did Madam after lights out that I would have detention for a year.’   
‘Assaulting a teacher Mr Potter while in the care of the infirmary holds an even greater charge.’  The tall man says while holding the envelope out of reach while Harry scrambles at the man for the assignment within the envelope.  
‘You’re mean.’  The boy says actually stamping his foot and pouting at the man.

‘Permission Madam, to take this child out of your care for a few hours for detention.’  Harry groans.   
‘Of cause professor.’   
‘That’s not fair, you started it.’  
‘Enough of that, insolent boy.’  He says throwing the envelope onto to the vacated bed.  ‘Follow me, at once Mr Potter.’

***

Walking into Professor Snapes personal rooms and seeing Professor McGonagall siting down on his sofa and drinking tea Harry is unable to keep his confusion in any longer.  ‘Professor what’s going on?’  
‘As you can possibly tell Mr Potter I have just staged a coup, it has come to my attention that you need to learn how to change into your animagus form in a safe and controlled environment.’  
‘Does he always use ten words when only one would do, or is it only for my benefit?’  
‘Always, Mr Potter.’  Professor McGonagall smiles.   
‘Since I would trust my life to her, and being an animagus herself Professor McGonagall is the ideal person to teach you how to transform properly without aid of potions and misfired spells.’  
‘Not that I am not grateful Professor, because this is incredible.  But why are you doing this for me?’  
‘It is for the good of myself and the school too Potter.  I know you too well by now and knowing you I am aware that now that you have had a taste of what it is like to change forms you will be clambering to learn how to do it without proper instruction.  Therefore causing yourself injury and therefore putting extra strain on myself and the other Professors of the school to right your mistakes.  To hold detentions, because you will no doubt involve your so called friends…’  
‘You care about me.’  Harry smiles at his realisation.  
‘Mr Potter, do not presume…’  
‘Thank you sir.’   
‘You are welcome Mr Potter.’  
‘Erm, how is… our mutual friend?’  
‘Tom is missing you.  It seems he has become accustomed to you face, he found that he was a natural in caring for a defenceless creature, his words Mr Potter, not mine.  It would seem even an alpha can possess omega qualities after all.’  
‘A what now?’  Harry gapes as McGonagall sighs and puts down her cup.   
‘Please Severus I do not have all day, as much as I do enjoy your tea leaves I have pressing work of my own to attend to.  If you wish to inform Mr Potter about the birds and the bees please do so on your own time.’  
‘Are you telling me that Mr Potter does not know about them and may not have been tested for his status before commencing his attendance at this school?’  
‘Well if his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon do know about it do you think that they are the sort to sit the young man down and discuss such things with him?  
Now Mr Potter, I need you to sit down and listen to everything I am going to say about turning into your animagus form.’  
‘Birds and the bees?  What are you two talking about, alpha is a term for wild animals and what is an omega when it’s at home?’  
‘Alright, that’s enough; Severus can fill you in once we have finished our lesson.  That can be your punishment.’  She says looking at the tall man through narrowed eyes.   
‘What did I do?’  The man looks so put out that Harry has to choke back a laugh.  ‘Plus I think you are forgetting Minerva that I am no longer a student, I am a Professor at this school.’  
‘Do not make me give you detention, do not think for a moment that I will not Severus.  Now, Harry take a seat, now just be aware that the exercises we are about to go through normally take some time to go through and can sometimes take mouths, even years in some cases.  For you however, since you have already been through transformation there is a small chance that you may prove to be the exemption to the rule.  Though I do not expect you to transform today, with practice, which you shall do with mine or Professor Snapes presence I would not be surprised to find that within the week you are transforming at will.  
Now clear your mind of every thought and concentrate on your inner being.’  
‘Hah, a week you say?  I give the boy a year if it requires him to clear his mind.’  Harry having closed his eyes cracks open one eye locates the potion master and sticks his tongue out at him.  
‘I think certain resent events makes you think you can take liberties against my person Mr Potter.’  
‘Can’t argue, to busy clearing my mind.’  Harry closes his eyes again and hums as if he is practicing meditation the muggle way while touching both forefingers and thumbs together in perfect o’s.  
‘Now when you are ready I want you to reach for that of which is in your centre and let it wash over you and take over you.’  Guided by his head of houses voice Harry does exactly as he is told, aware of the movement of Severus Snape around his quarters in the background but choosing to block it out, keen as he is to transform on his own terms this time he focuses with everything he has.

All of a sudden sitting still becomes a thing really tedious when he could be running about and climbing and swinging off from things.  Opening his eyes he runs jumps and grabs for the sconces along the wall of the dungeon room.  
‘Mr Potter, get down from there right now.  Severus, I thought you said that his animagus was a cat?’  
‘A kitten to be precise, an assumption based on my initial interaction with him as a newly transfigured creature.  Break that Mr Potter and I promise you that detentions with Professor Umbrige will be a walk in the park in comparison.’  The picture frame that Harry had in his paw is carefully and clumsily put back.  ‘Minerva please, do something to stop this madness.  I will not have a capuchin jumping and swinging of everything in my quarters.’  
‘Mr Potter, unless you do wish for detention you will do very well to stop running and jumping off from everything within your sight and come to me this instant.’  
_Oh Professor what fun, I have never felt so free._ Harry chitters as he lands on the witches shoulder and curls his tail over.  _Please one more lap around the room, I promise to be good and not break anything._ ‘Mr Potter if you are on the deluded impression that either of us can understand your chittering you need to go back to preschool to learn what sounds each animal makes.’  
‘Severus don’t be so harsh to the boy.  Now Harry that’s enough messing around for now.  Close your eyes and follow my instruction very carefully.  Harry jumps down from the witches shoulder, runs to Severus and jumps on his instead.  _I will help you in your battle to find who ruined Toms, yours and my life among so many others.  This is my vow._ ‘Stop chittering in my ear you little pest.’  The man tries to batter Harry away as the monkey wraps his long arms around his neck and kisses him on the check.  
‘Minerva do not look at me like that, I have no idea why he is behaving this way.  I would never and you know it.’  _What are you talking about?_ Harry asks as he drops down back on the sofa as Severus leans over to deposit him after making his way there.  ‘Forgive me Severus, purely my instincts I know you would never.  Now Harry, close your eyes and concentrate on your breathing.’

***

‘Are you gay Professor?  I wouldn’t ask but it would explain why I had decided on you to become my first crush.’  Harry asks as soon as Professor McGonagall leaves the rooms.   
‘I will crush you right now Mr Potter if you do not desist…’  
‘Will you ever call me by my given name?  The other professors do and considering we have more in common and a lot more history it makes sense don’t you think?’  
‘I refuse to facilitate your crush on my person.’  
‘Professor, did you not note the past tense.  I no longer think of you in that way, I was just discovering my hormones and I fixed on you.  I think it is because it felt safe to do so as I know that nothing would ever happen.  You are too decent; to honourable you would never touch a student even if there were any feelings there.  I know to you, that any feelings toward myself would never be positive because of our history.  Also just because you couldn’t understand what I was saying as a monkey…’  
‘…a capuchin Potter.  There are many varieties of monkey out in the world, just as there are many mammals, out of the many types of monkeys that there are your animages is of a capuchin monkey.  Potter.’   
‘Fine, even if you couldn’t understand me as a capuchin, I could still understand the both of you while you were talking, and I understood what was implied when I kissed your cheek.  Please Professor, I have no one else to talk to.  Hermione is not talking to me right now.  Ron certainly won’t understand, especially if I’m unable to explain and since I’m still coming to terms to the fact that I am gay I find that I’m unable to get over the fact that I could never have my own children without adopting, which I know is a good and selfless thing to do but I had a dream in my head for so long of having my own family.’

‘Okay, that is enough.  It seems that Minerva has gotten her wish after all.’  Harry looks at the man confused.  ‘How much of procreation do you understand Mr Potter.’  
‘The same as anyone I would assume, a man and a woman gets together to create life.’  Harry stutters as his face heats up what with how the conversation had evolved.   
‘There is a lot more than that in the matter Master Harry.’  
‘Do you always have to be so formal?  I saw you on your knees at the manor next to Tom on the floor in the kitchen.’  
‘Harry, do I assume correctly that you are aware of sex and what goes where?’  Snape says blatantly ignoring him.   
‘Yes sir.’  
‘In the case of two men being together I assume the same, is this correct?’  
‘Yes sir.’  Severus Snape lets out a breath of relief.   
‘In the wizarding world Mr Pott…. Harry, magic is very prominent in everything that we do as you have no doubt noticed by now, what with you being nearly five years at this institution.’    
‘Of cause.’   
‘Because of magic Mr Potter there is a third gender and because of this third gender it is not merely enough to be classed as female or male.  Do you understand me so far?’  
‘Yes sir.’  
‘There are alphas, the top dog, the one in charge in a relationship.  Their mission when it comes to sexual intercourse is to impregnate, their sperm, when they are male Mr Po, Harry is very strong and more often than not having sexual intercourse with an alpha will end up in pregnancy.  
Betas are capable of producing pups as well but to a lesser extent, however if a beta takes up with an alpha it is unlikely any pups will be produced in that union though not impossible.  
Omegas carry wombs, not every woman or girl is an omega, and not every alpha is a male.  Do you follow.’  
‘I think so?  Are you saying that blokes can be omegas and therefore able to get pregnant?’  
‘Yes Harry I am.  Which is why it is advisable that you get a genetic test done to find your correct gender in this world.’  
‘May I ask, if it is not taboo for me to do so, whether you are an alpha or…’  
‘I am a gay Beta Harry, your mother was also a beta and your father was an alpha.’  
‘So I don’t have to give up completely on the idea of having my own family someday?’  
‘No Harry, you do not.  While we are talking I would appreciate that the nature of our talk and the fact that I was the one to provide you with this information…’  
‘The fact that you gave me the sex talk you mean professor?’  
‘Do not be cheeky with me.  However yes, that it remains between ourselves.’  
‘Believe me professor; no one would believe me even if I did say anything.  Which I won’t I respect you sir, but there are something’s you just don’t want to admit learning from a teacher and not from your own home life.’  
‘Very well, well I suppose I ought to bring you back to the infirmary myself or Poppy will have my head for allowing too much free reign when you are supposed to be confined to bed.’


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Poking Harry with her wand one last time Madam Pomfrey finally declares him fit to leave her care.  ‘But if I see you in my infirmary one more time I am tying you to the bed and not letting you out ever again until you finish your education.  Off you go.’

Jumping out of bed, throwing on his regular clothes and running out of the room before the witch could consider changing her mind Harry runs straight into Malfoy.  ‘Er, erm, Draco sorry.’  
‘Potter, could I maybe have a word?’  
Harry mentally curses himself and his luck, he just wants to go outside, transfigure himself and let loose in the forest around the school.  ‘I guess.  What’s up?’  
‘Can we go somewhere more private?’  Well if he was going to hex him he had more than enough time to do so already so Harry finds himself reluctantly reclining his head.  ‘Come on then.’  They walk in silence and in quiet agreement walk up a flight of steps, however instead of heading for the room of requirement they head for a nearby class room.  As they do so they pass a few interested looking students openly wondering why the golden boy is walking in compatible silence with Draco Malfoy.

Closing the door both boys lean against it not looking at the other.  ‘For what it is worth Potter, I want to apologise for the incident in our potions lesson that led to you being snatched by my crazy aunt.  I hope you are none the worse for meeting the witch in person.’  
‘Why Malfoy if I didn’t know any better, I would say that you have been worried about me.’  
‘Get over yourself Potter, to be worried would imply that I have feelings like friendship towards you.  You are forgetting that, that witch is my aunt and I know what she is capable off.’  Stepping away from the door and turning to face the blond pointy faced git Harry looks at him in shock clearly hearing something in those words.  ‘What did she do to you?’  
‘I will thank you to stop your insinuations that my aunt…’  
‘Did you take elocution lessons from Snape Draco?  I know he is your godfather but honestly, isn’t saying ten words when one will do tiring?’  
‘Fine Potter, do not automatically assume that just because I know what my crazy aunt is capable off that it means that she has ever done anything to me.’  He huffs scowling as Harry frowns at him.  
‘Is that why you are so stand offish and unapproachable?  Because of her?’   
‘I do not know what you are talking about, I have simply approached you to apologise for my actions which I have…’  
‘And insulted me.’  
‘Well you deserved it.  Anyway, why are you so god damned difficult Potter?  Nothing I ever do is ever good enough.  I don’t know why I even bother.’  
‘Is this your way of asking to become friends Malfoy?’  
‘You called me by my given name earlier, what’s changed?’  He huffs as he blows his fringe out of his eyes.  
‘The fact that you insist on calling me by my surname might be a factor.’  
‘I’ve all ways called you by your surname.’  He points out helpfully crossing his arms defensively.  ‘It didn’t stop you from using my name just before.’  
‘Well, I saw your father while I was “missing” I guess I was differentiating, does it even matter?  Do you want to be friends or not?’  
‘Would it matter if I did?  I tried to become your friend first year and you see where that got us.’  
‘Well you were being a jerk at the time.’  
‘I was not.’  
‘Were to, come on Malfoy.  You were a prick towards Hagrid on sight sneering at him and his profession.  Then on the train you were just as bad to Ron.’  
‘It’s not my fault that was how I was brought up…’  
‘Then you have been consistently on bad form to all of my friends ever since.’  
‘Ever thought I might be jealous scar head.  I’ve had enough of this.’  He opens the door.  ‘Repeat anything that we talked about Potter and…’  
‘Yeh, yeh I know, I’ll regret it.  Or you’ll tell your father or both.  Draco for what it’s worth, thank you.  It would be nice to have more friends, it’s…’ he shakes his head, ‘wouldn’t it make things difficult with the way things are and being on opposite sides of things?’  
The door closes again with a click.  ‘Listen Potter, I won’t and cannot deny the fact that things would have been difficult and that might be another factor why I have been a bit of a jerk, what with family loyalties despite what I want and what I personally believe in, it wouldn’t have mattered.  However father informs me that, the madness is abating, that things might be changing for the better.  See you around Potter.’

Harry can barely believe everything he has heard.  First Draco Malfoy apologises, then he actually admits that he has been a jerk then he offers friendship yet again and Harry has let the opportunity pass him by.  Because despite the differences he has had with Malfoy he is fun to spark against and as a friend that could only become more enjoyable right?  
Plus, if he wants to start righting injustices maybe he should start smaller and closer to home.  Because lets face it he did not give the boy much of a chance before he had condemned him.

Yet again running out of another room he rushes to catch up with him to find, as he looks over a banister he is already two floors down.  Running and jumping over trick steps he makes his way hastily down to catch up.  ‘Malfoy wait.’  He pants as he jumps yet another step, this would be so much easier in his animagus form.  He sighs remembering the agility he had displayed within Snapes quarters.  ‘There you are mate; we came to see you in the infirmary…’  
‘Ron I’ll be right back, Draco hang on.’  He rushes past his two best friends leaving them open mouthed as he calls after his school adversary.   
‘Say that again.’  He grins when he catches up and Malfoy stops still on the stars on his way, well who knows where?  ‘Say what again?’  
‘About you being a jerk.’  
‘That was a once in a life time occasion Potter, do not get cocky.’  Harry grins at him as Ron and Hermione and everyone else that is making their way around the immediate vicinity makes their way to flank Harry.  ‘You’re right Draco family loyalties are important and I don’t blame you for sticking by them.’  
‘I am sorry I taunted you about, well… you know what and who.’  
‘Forgiven and forgotten.’   
‘If I had known how much of a sap you are Potter I would have taken advantage of that a lot earlier.’  Harry rolls his eyes.  ‘Don’t listen to him Harry, he’s just trying…’  
‘Hermione I love you but stay out of this.’   Draco slaps his shoulder hard making Harry wince slightly.    
‘I never thought I’d say this Potter, but you’re alright.’  
‘You say the sweetest things, the next thing you know.’  Harry says starting down the stairs again Draco, Ron and Hermione in tow.  ‘You will be asking to sit and eat with me.’  
‘You wish Potter.’  
‘You will be asking to hold my hand.’  
‘Please.’  
‘You will be asking me for a date in Hogsmade.’  
‘Harry, enough, I get it you’re a pain in the arse full stop even to your friends, enough already.  I’ll see you at dinner.’  He waves as he walks off.

As Draco saunters off Ron and Hermione look at Harry completely put out.  ‘What?’  
‘Care to explain?’  Hermione asks.   
‘Not really.’  He says heading for the front door and out to the quiditch pitch.  Ron and Hermione run to catch up.  ‘Did you really just do what I think you did?’  Ron asks incredulously.  ‘Did you just make friends with Malfoy?’  
‘Is that what I just did?’  Harry grinned with the devil inside him and a twinkle in his eye.  ‘I could have sworn I just made a date, oh well, I’ll have to take what I can get.’  He fake sighs and laughs at the twin looks of shock on his best friends faces.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Professors McGonagall and Snape along with a ministry official in the official uniform with short bright pink hair, which much to many of the students delight, sweep into the great hall.  ‘Now I expect each and every one of you to be on your best behaver.  This is not a lesson in which tom foolery will be tolerated and doing so could result in serious injury.’  Professor McGonagall says.   
‘As such any shenanigans will not be tolerated.’   
Professor Snape glares meaningfully at Harry in particular, Harry puts on his most innocent expression he can muster making the potions master roll his eyes at him.  ‘Allow me to introduce Miss Tonks from the Auror department from the Ministry.’  Professor McGonagall continues tight lipped, clearly not impressed with the representative that has been sent for whatever task that has to be performed.

‘For those of you in sixth year you will know what you are all here for, however if you will oblige me with silence for a few minutes for those in fifth year to be caught up to speed.’  The witch gives the older students such a look that they know if they cross the line will put them in very hot water with the Gryffindor head of house.  
‘There are many ways to travel within our magical world and no doubt some of you if not all of you have tried at least one or most of these ways.  The most common form of transport being by floo followed very closely by portkey now both of these ways are well and good however not all homes, business and the like are accessible by floo and a lot of dwellings and places of business are located in muggle settings which, if that is the case, makes the latter an illegal way of traveling.    
Of cause there is the option of traveling by broom however, again, in muggle residential areas, there is the probability of being seen and breaching the International Statute of Secrecy.’  The witch happily informs the hall of eagerly awaiting students.   
‘For the instances when none of these methods of transportation is available, appropriate or impossible due to our laws and without the means of muggle transportation being readily available, providing you take certain precautions this is another means available at your disposal.’

Harry rolls his eyes at the potion master making sure that the man is certain to see him.  ‘Up until this year we have only made this opportunity available for those from year six and above, due to the difficulty of the magic needed for such an undertaking.  However what with the times being what they are, we must accommodate, anyone below fifth year however will not yet have stabilised their magical core sufficiently and consequently if they attempt such an undertaking will do themselves ill, Miss Tonks, if you will.’

The young ministry official steps forward, promptly trips over her robe and nearly lands on the floor grabbing out at Professor Snape and righting herself just in time much to the amusement of a lot of the students and the horror of the others.  ‘Miss Tonks if you will kindly stop fondling me in front of the students, that is what a private life is for.’  The brightness of her hair dims slightly.   
‘I’m so sorry professor, I didn’t mean.  I mean I didn’t…’ she stutters her hair slowly and steadily dimming further until it turned a mousy brown and her face is beet red.   
‘Miss Tonks if you can concentrate on teaching and aiding our students in the art of apparition.’  He growls.  ‘Right, of cause, my apologies again.’  She sighs and Harry feels a wave of sympathy for the young witch.

‘But Professor that’s impossible, I’ve read it in Hogwarts, a History.  It specifically states…’  
‘Yes, we are well aware of the schools defences Miss Granger, much more than any text book or student.  However for this afternoon we have dropped the specific wards that stops any person appariating within the perimeters of the school and its surrounding areas.  Ten points from Gryffindor.  Miss Tonks if you could make a start sometime this millennium if you please, some of us have lives outside of this hall we would wish to continue.’  
‘Right, the first thing that you all need to be aware is of the 3 D’s which are: Destination, Determination and Deliberation.’  
‘She is a forth D don’t you agree Potter, a disaster.’  Draco had slowly made his was over to where Harry was standing surrounded by the rest of Gryffindor.  ‘Don’t be mean, she’s clearly nervous.’  
‘But being mean is fun Harry, spoilsport.’  Draco huffs and Harry snorts at the false pout the blond has put on his face.  ‘Shh, I’m trying to pay attention.’  
‘If I didn’t know any better Potter I would say that you were the swat and teachers pet of your group.’  
‘And you’re not?’  Harry quietly retorts.  ‘Now shh, I’m listening.’  
‘I resent that, I am not a swat, I am just naturally gifted.’  Harry snorts yet again at Dracos antics.  ‘Shh.’  
‘Mr Potter if you could share the joke, I am sure we could all join in the merriment that you are clearly so enjoying.’  
‘Nice going Malfoy, now I’m in your godfathers bad books.’  
‘You have always been in his bad books Potter.’  
‘Mr Potter.’   
‘Sorry Professor Draco was just being… well himself, and it was funny.  I apologise.’  
‘In that case if you will kindly recite the three D’s and what they mean in order of a successful apparition that Miss Tonks had so kindly just explained to the rest of the class.’  
‘Destination, determination and deliberation, you need to fix very firmly within your mind the desired destination in this case the inside of the hoops which we will collect from yourself or Professor McGonagall when we are deemed ready.  We need to focus our determination to occupy that space and with deliberation we are to turn on the spot feeling our way into nothingness while still focusing on our destination and determination alike.’  
‘Well recited, can I give house points?’  Miss Tonks bounces on the balls of her feet excitedly as the tips of her hair slowly turning pink again.  ‘Absolutely not.’  Snape snaps without thought.   
‘Normally no, but we can make an exception just once I think.’  McGonagall overrides him.  Tonks hair immediately returns to its former vibrant pink.

‘If I didn’t know any better I would say you were flirting with Snape and conspiring with Malfoy.’  Ron mutters out of the side of his mouth as he clearly tries to concentrate on the inside of his hoop.  ‘What makes you think that the brat was not flirting with me Mr Weasley?  I have been told by many a person that I am a handsome and distinguished wizard and students are prone to having crushes on those in a position of power.  Now enough gossiping and concentrate on your work.’  
Harry makes the mistake of catching the professors eye and immediately pays for it by busing out and doubling up laughing and not being able to stop.  
‘So sorry Pro, Professor.’  He gasps, it’s just Rons face as you said that.’  
‘Amusing as it was Mr Potter.’  Snape growls, the edges of his lips twitching in his own amusement and this eyes glittering in mirth, you will attend detention tonight with myself.  ‘Yes sir.  Sorry sir.’  
‘Sorry mate.’  Ron whispers when Snape finally moves on to terrorise his next victim, which Harry is amused to see is Gregory Goyle one of the goons that normally flank Dracos side.  Finally deciding to really focus and not just going half ass like he had been doing for the past hour he starts to chant the three D’s to himself and slowly fixes his mind, focuses his determination and moves with deliberation.

‘How the fuck did you do that Harry, teach me.  I can’t believe that you managed to do something before Hermione.’  
‘Not bad Potter, but aim for inside of your own hoop next time.’  
‘Sorry Draco.’  Instead of walking back where he came from he tries again aiming for his own hoop and this time he gets it, and again and he is back where he started in the first place. 

***

Sneaking out at night is nothing new for Harry however he has never been so nervous about doing so.  This time he is not just going for a stroll around the draughty corridors of the school or going down to the quidditch pitch for a midnight fly.  Glancing at the other beds in the dorm making sure he has not disturbed anyone he flings his invisibility cape over him and checks the picture of Malfoy Manor he had found in the library, bringing the marauder’s map with him to check that the coast is clear, not wanting to be caught out especially considering what he is about to do.  
Not that he would be able to give a valid reason for wanting do this.  If Snape caught him and guessed what he was up to he would probably flail him alive.

Harry had been considering how to go about it for a while but since the school very kindly gave him the right instruction at just the right time… well who was he to deny fate.

Detention with Snape was illuminating, it was just an excuse to talk to him about his experiences as a kitten and an examination, which Harry had whole heartedly consented to considering his animagus was so unexpected.

‘Is this going to hurt professor.’  He had asked.   
‘Does spell casting over yourself generally hurt Mr Potter.’  He had glared at Snape for that.  ‘Fine,’ the man had sighed, ‘No Harry, it should not hurt, now just stay still and stop wiggling or I will not get an accurate reading.’  
‘But the table is cold.’  
‘Oh I am so sorry, would you prefer a bed?’  His tone and his demeanour told Harry that he was not to answer that question.  Harry huffed but stopped shifting about.  ‘How long will this take?’  
‘Do you have an appointment?’  
‘No.  But… oh never mind.’  He had wanted to go to the library before curfew but did not wish to admit to it to the potion master as he knew he would ask questions.  ‘This spell should reveal what the combination of reformabit along with the charm you had learnt that day along with your original forced transformation has done with your magical core.  Now it will take a few minutes, I suggest practicing clearing your mind as if trying to occluate.  Even if you are abysmal at it as things are changing, seemingly for the good it still would not hurt to aim to improve.’

Lying down on professor Snapes dining table in his private quarters had felt odd to say the least and considering what he had learned about the mans sexual preferences Harry still felt very safe.  Just odd, especially without someone else also there, so it took a lot longer for him to empty his mind this time, but finally he did it.  He had no idea how long he was in that head state, however it had took some time for him to realise that his professor was trying to get his attention.  
‘Very good Mr Potter, it would seem that you are able to clear your mind sufficiently after all. I even tried to enter your mind to gain your attention however I could not gain entry.  Something has changed.’  
‘Is that a good thing?’  
‘I do not know, it could be that something within you was blocking our attempts at previously trying to occluate whether it was something that you put there subconsciously yourself, if so there is nothing to worry about at all.  Or if it were due to outside circumstances… well, we will look into that in due cause, however that is a matter for another day.’  
‘So how did I do?  Did I pass the test?’  
‘Please do not be so tiresome, I have had a long day Harry.  But it is curious, do get down and sit on a chair like a civilised human being.’  He sat up and sliding off the table, Harry had sat down on one of the dining room chairs.  ‘It would seem since Mr Longbottoms mishap that day in both your transfiguration and charms lessons alongside with what occurred in my lesson with the reformabit not only are you able to transform at will, now you seem to have mastered your animagus, you should also theoretically be able to also turn at will into the kitten form and crown eagle should you feel the urge to.’  Harry smiled, that all sounded amazing however.   
‘Professor, Draco says that he has heard that things are changing for the better…’  
‘Harry, you need to understand that Tom was not always the monster he turned out to become and it is true I see a lot more of the man he used to be in him now.  However it does not change the things he has done and there for he is capable of doing the very same things again.  
I never thought he would ever befriend a kitten though and miss it so much once it had returned from whence it had came.’

***

Tip toeing down to the third floor being careful not to get stuck in any trick steps and navigating the moving staircases Harry makes his way towards the statue of the one eyed hunchbacked witch.  ‘Dissendium.’  He whispers tapping the statues hump with his wand.’  After slipping down the short slide into the passage he quickly gets ready and puts everything in a little bag with a tricky non traceable little extendable charm and ties the thing to his leg.  Breathing deeply he concentrates on the lesson McGonagall gave him, in moments without any pain involved during his first transformation he is soaring along the long passageway.

Briefly transforming back Harry pushes open the trap door slightly checking that the coast is clear then transforms himself into his true animagus; leaping and swinging he makes his way up the stairs until he finds a high window opened up just enough for him to slip through and out into the night.

Out on the street briefly transforming back to his human self he catches his breath closes his eyes and with his destination clear in his mind with every bit of determination he makes his move.   
‘I did it.  I actually did it.  I am a genius.’  Fishing the photo out of the bag he looks at the photo again and looking at the building he has landed at the end of the drive, he grins and puts away the photo and transforms himself one last time. 

Running like a tiny furry little freight train Harry zips down the drive at top speed his little heart pounding in his chest beyond delighted that his scheme had worked and he was here.  Running up to the front door he realises he has another challenge.  Starting to meow and clawing at the door he wonders if he will even be heard.

‘Oh look Amycus a little kitty.’  
‘Alecto my sister what will we ever do with such a beasty that has come knocking on the wrong door.’  Harrys starts for the first time wondering whether this was such a good idea after all.  He is not getting a good feeling from these two people who had opened the door clearly on their way out.  ‘It looks like a little appetiser has made its way to us to warm us up brother.’  The female says with a glint in her eye.  ‘Mow?’   
‘Don’t you worry little kitty you won’t feel much… for very long.’  The other says.  _Where’s Tom, what have you done with him?_ Harry darts into the house against his better instincts just knowing that where the man is he has to be also.  He is surely in danger or maybe he has already been attacked.  _Tom, Tom where are you?_ ‘Ah Peter just in time come, we have just found us a new little play thing.’  Amycus says not far behind Harry as the door he was running for slammed closed in his face.  ‘It, it is just a kitten.’  He stammers under the summons from the Carrow siblings.  ‘Come on Peter, this is just the thing to start with to prove yourself.  We can make sure our Lord hears that you are capable of great things.  Then you can get greater responsibility.  That is what you wish for isn’t it?’  The witch asks him as she slowly walks around him as if inspecting the yellow skinned sallow looking man in an act of master ship.  ‘Come on sister, stop fooling around, Peter hasn’t got it in him let’s just warm our wands up by crusioing the rat doing away with it and get out of here.’  _NO, NO, YOU CAN’T, TOM, TOM CAN YOU HEAR ME.  SOMEONE, ANYONE GET ME OUT OF HERE.  I CAN’T DIE LIKE THIS._ Harry shivers and shakes, his eyes are as wide as saucers.  He is as low to the ground as he can possibly go and pressing himself into the wall almost as if he believes he can sink through it.  ‘F,fine, I’ll do it, I,I just don’t understand w,why it has to be a tiny kitten is all.  You c,could have c,chosen a fiercer o,opponent.’  All three of them approach Harry wands out boxing him in an even smaller space.  _TOM, HELP ME, I’M GOING TO DIE._ ‘Do you hear that brother, it sounds like the creature understands what’s about to happen to it?’  _PLEASE, PETTIGREW YOU OWE ME, REMEMBR YOU OWE ME YOU BASTARD.  TOM PLEASE HEAR ME._ ‘Crusio.’  Two voices speak as one, Harrys eye roll back in his head and swears before he blacks out that he can hear his bones break.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Whimpering and crying he begins to come to, every single part of him hurts.  Why am I not dead?  He wonders as he slowly becomes aware of the sounds of voices.  ‘If he survives I will kill the brat myself.  What was he thinking running off at the dead of night?’  
‘Don’t be so harsh Severus, the young man obviously did not realise the danger that we are still all in.’ Gentle hands run through Harrys fur soothing and calming him while taking some of the pain away.  Whoever it is must be very powerful, the pain is still awful, however with the power from the healing hands makes it at the very least bearable.  ‘What in the name of Salazar Slytherin made Pettigrew turn his wand on the siblings then on himself, it makes no sense?’  
‘Thank the heavens that he did, or I fear that Harry would no longer be with us. ‘  
‘Did you ask him to come, to visit, I know you have been missing him.’  
‘And put him in harms way, I am not so selfish.’  
‘Forgive me I just want to understand what was going through that boys mind to do something so completely idiotic.’  _I’m sorry, I didn’t think… I thought since Tom is so different now that everyone would be._ ‘Sush Harry, look what do you think about staying here to recover.  It’s nearly end of term at Hogwarts anyway.  You could stay here for the winter holidays.  There is a bed if you want it.’  _You mean it?_ ‘There will always be a bed for you if you want it.’  Harry gently and carefully nods his head.  ‘Come on then it’s late anyway and you must still be hurting so much, let’s put you to bed.’  Tom scoops him up carefully in his arms Harry winces and flinches as he does so but melts into his embrace just as fast.  ‘Severus, I trust you can come up with something to keep Dumbledore and the rest of the staff of Hogwarts happy that Harry has not disappeared yet again but has gone somewhere of your knowing and that he is safe.’  
‘But he is somewhere of my knowing and I know already from the evidence of the first time of finding him here that he is safe.’  
‘Do not be pernickety, you know what I mean.’  
‘I apologise, of cause, I will see to it.  Dumbledore will not be happy, yet curiously I feel that I do not care so much about his happiness or what he would approve of anymore.’  
‘Meow.’

***

Harry happily nestled against Toms chest his fury face burrowed into the crook of his neck his eyes closed sighs contentedly despite feeling as if his bones are splintered.  He tries his hardest not to show the pain he is going through as he is placed very carefully on his pillow as if he is delicate and most precious thing in the world and waits for Tom to join him.  
‘Should you come too in the middle of the night and wish to transform back there are pyjamas at the foot of the bed.  If you need anything…’  Opening up his eyes Harry realises that they are not in the original room from when he was first here, that Tom was not intending for them to share a bed.  ‘Meow.’  
‘What is it Harry do you want the pyjamas somewhere else?’  He shakes his head.  _No that’s not it, do you not want your kitten anymore.  Severus said you missed me or where you lying to him?  Because he would not lie to me._ His eyes are wide and sad.  ‘I know you’re in pain kitten, one crusio is bad enough but two at the same time… sleep now, there’s a good boy.’  _No, I want to sleep with you, don’t leave me by myself._ He knows he is being stubborn and knows that Tom is not able to understand him however he needs to know he is not happy about this situation.  ‘The pain will go soon I promise.’  Harry shakes his head and huffs as he also winces with the movement.  Knowing he is probably being stupid and will no doubt be in a lot of pain for doing so Harry slowly gets up from the comfortable pillow and walks slowly to the side of the bed just as the other man walks to the door.  ‘Meow.’  _Come back, take me with you._ He calls out miserably.

‘Harry what are you doing?’  Tom had not got very far down the hall when Harry had called out and quickly came back at the sound of distress.  ‘Do you not want to sleep alone?’  _No I do not._ Harry shakes his head again.  ‘I thought that if you wanted to turn back into your real self in the middle of the night that you would prefer to have your own private bed.’  Head bowed Harry cries out sadly.  ‘Alright, but let’s bring these with us shall we?’  He says gathering the nightwear then gently taking Harry back into his loving arms.

He walks down the hallway to the next room as Harry nuzzles into his arms, he knows he was being a brat but he could not help it.  He hurts too much and the idea of having a protective arm around him while he sleeps is so appealing that the thought of going without made him feel completely miserable.  Curling up on the pillow where he belongs on the rightful bed at last Harry looks up at the other man and whimpers.  ‘I know, see if you can’t sleep.  It will do you the world of good I promise.  I’ll be in bed in a minute.’  Laying the pyjamas down on the bedside cabinet the man heads for the bathroom and he closes the door with a click.  
Harry is exhausted and does not fight the sleep that pulls at him, as he allows himself to give into it he hears what he thinks are muffled sobs.  He yawns so hard his jaw cracks, but he must have misheard because everything is going to be alright now.

Stretching his arms and legs his muscles feel much too tight Harry turns over on his back and stretches his whole body.  _Oh that’s so good._ He purrs as he registers the fact that he is half on top of Tom yet again and that the man has his arm around his middle.  He purrs contentedly and stretches his whole body taught yet again as he wonders what it would feel like sleeping like this as a human instead of being feline.  
As soon as he thinks it his body starts to lengthen the fur recedes and his features start to morph back.  Smiling half asleep he shivers as he registers the fact that he has nothing on.  Pulling the duvet down under him, being careful not to wake Tom he manages to clamber in without waking the man.  Tom sighs and starts to turn over in his sleep pulling Harry even closer into him.  
Sliding a leg in between the other mans and the other one over the top entwining their legs perfectly wrapping one arm around the mans waist with the other sliding under the pillow despite the left over aches and pains that riddle his body he has never felt so protected and so happy.

When he was a young child he had a really bad illness which made him so physically sick, and left him with fever and chills all he wanted was for someone to assure him.  To tell him he would be alright.  However Uncle Vernon took one look at him and told him.  ‘If you are going to be useless for us, go and be useless in your cupboard boy.’  Dismissing him as if he were nothing but an inconvenience, his Aunt Petunia shrieked and ran to Duddley pulling him into her embrace much to his annoyance as he was trying to watch tv and she was getting in the way.  ‘Oh Duddy, you can’t get ill.  Get away child, get away from my baby boy before you pass your disease to him.  Harry had begun to cry, wrapped his own arms around his trembling body.  ‘Please, please.’  He had whimpered.   
‘What’s wrong with ‘im?’  Duddley had asked as he managed to pull out of his mothers embrace.  Harry had imagined that he saw concern in his cousins eyes.  ‘Nothing you need concern yourself with baby.  Go to your cupboard now.’  Harry had left hiccoughing and sobbing.  Shivering and sniffing.  He had been ill for just over a week and he did not understand what was happening to him, and at one point he thought that maybe he was dying.  At one point he had even wished for it.  
His daily meals of dry bread and water once a day came like clockwork.  One day as he was just lying there on his mattress wondering if he really was going to die he saw his food tray and reached for his small glass of water.  It had been warm which meant it was pushed through a while ago and had just been sitting there, when he had saw it, a small box sitting next to his dry bread with a note.  Look underneath your pillow.  It had said.  He did and found a couple of squashed sausage rolls.  Opening the box he realised it was medicine.  Slowly as he had started to take the medicine regularly every day he had started to heal, to get better.

***

Slowly waking feeling the press of a solid body against his, the feel of steady breath against his scalp and the rise and fall of a chest against his cheek; Harry hums content.  Arms are still wrapped around him and the feel of the handsome man against his hip makes him curl his lips up in happiness.  This was what he was missing this is what he needs in his life.  He feels protected, he has wanted this, and is so right after everything that has ever gone wrong in his life Harry does not what this to ever end.  
However Tom starts to roll away starting with his hips and tries to detangle his legs.  He grumbles and rolls with him.  ‘Harry, come on.’  The voice is gentle yet slightly scolding, Tom pulls his arms away starting to sit up, however the young man has been so starved of affection his whole life now that it is here he will be damned if he will let it go before he is ready.  ‘Don’t.’  He grumbles into the mans chest curling himself into him as much as he can.   
‘This isn’t right Harry, you know that don’t you?  Why didn’t you put the pyjamas on when you turned back?’  Lying on top of Tom Harry practically purrs as he settles down again feeling every little bit of the well-formed man beneath him.  Shifting slightly his half hard length slides against the twin harness underneath him making them both groan in want.  ‘No Harry, I won’t take advantage of you.  I won’t do that.’  
Finally opening his eyes Harry looks up to meet Toms smocking hot gaze.  ‘I can’t allow myself to take advantage despite how much I want to right now.  Please Harry, don’t let this be something else that I need to be punished for.’  
‘But I am age of consent.’    
‘Here in Scotland maybe however that is not the point and you know it.  I will not be the one to take the last of your innocence away.’  Not wanting to force the man into something more, knowing he is more than likely finding the whole thing awkward Harry rolls off from him and away to the side tucking himself firmly into the sheets.  ‘Sorry, it’s just I’ve never been held properly before.  It felt so good.’  
‘I won’t deny you that, however we are going to have to set each other boundaries.  Maybe you should sleep in another bedroom.’  
Hating the thought of that more than he cares to admit he nods knowing despite his feelings that Tom is correct to suggest as such.  ‘Right.’  Turning onto his side he meets Toms gaze again and looks into his deep warm brown eyes.  ‘What did you do to fix your eyes?’  
‘My eyes?’  Harry smiles.   
‘They were so red before, but I like this better.  They are softer make you look more human.’  Tom swings his legs out of bed and pads his way to the dressing table to the far right approaching it in trepidation.  He eyes his reflection with a gasp.  ‘I have my own eyes back?  Harry how did you do it?’  Tom looks so bewildered Harry just stares at him.  
‘I thought you did something to them.  Are they your natural colour, how they were before?’

But before he has a chance to answer there is a rapid knock on the door.  ‘Tom.’  The unmistakeable voice of Severus Snape interrupts their peace.  He opens the door and walks in as if he had heard an invitation.  ‘It is as I feared; Dumbledore has crossed the line not only with this generation I fear.  What is going on here?’  He stops in his tracks having turned to face the same way that Tom had turned to see what his old friend was looking at.  Spotting Harry comfortable in his bed and pyjamas still folded neatly on the bedside cabinet, an ugly look passes his face and steps back as if he has been physically slapped.  ‘How could you?’

Severus gasps shock and outrage evident on his face.  ‘Before you completely flip out professor, I transformed back in the middle of the night while I was still half asleep.  Tom has already told me off for not changing into the night wear don’t you give me a hard time too.’  
‘Is this true Tom, is it how he says, and do not lie to me.’  
‘I cannot deny that I was tempted my friend, he is a beautiful young man both inside and out.  However I will not take what is not mine to take.  He has a long life to live and I will not tie him in any way to an old man like myself.’  Harry frowns, he does not look old.  But maybe that is the problem and he was right in turning him down.  ‘Excuse me; I think I might want to get dressed now.’  Taking the duvet wrapping it around himself to protect his modesty and taking the nightwear to the bathroom he does just that.

Splashing his face with water from the basin he takes a good look at himself.  ‘What am I doing?  He has to be at least sixty and he killed my parents, tried to kill me, what was I thinking?’  Turning away from his reflection feeling shamefaced he opens the door and sees Tom talking to Severus.  What was it Snape said when he first came in about Dumbledore?  
‘Having also checked on the wards around Privet Drive it is clear that the protection that the old man was waxing lyrical about regarding Lilys…’   
‘You still love her don’t you?  I can never do anything that would earn forgiveness for what I did.  But I will protect Harry now as well even from myself if needs be.’  Harry can feel himself melting even further towards the handsome man.  ‘…regarding Lillys sacrifice.’  Severus continues as if he has not been interrupted.  ‘Has never been active, the only evidence of protection wards that I was able to detect at all were basic in the extreme.  There were not protection charms for Harry against his relatives who I have found out after extensive research abused the boy.’  
‘I will kill them for daring.’  
‘Calm yourself, nothing sexual in nature.  However it does not make it any less horrifying for that.  Regular beatings, treated like a house elf.  Doing jobs not recommended for one so young.  Punished for things he was unable to do.  His cousin told me how he looked like he was dying once and his parents refused to take him to the doctors or as he got worse a hospital.  That he had found a way to get his hands on some medicine that the adults were trying to deny him.  I can always tell when I am being lied to; you know that Tom… he was telling the truth.  
The amount of times I berated him for being a spoiled pampered prince and all that was going on behind closed doors.’  
‘It’s not your fault Severus.’  
‘I should have known, I should have done something and should have been better than my grudge towards James.  He might have stolen my best, my only friend from me.  But I should have seen that Harry is not his father.  I should have protected him better.  
I should have done better by Lily and my promise that I would always be there even if we drifted apart that I would always be a safe harbour.  That is what I promised.  She would be so ashamed of me.’

‘No professor, no she wouldn’t.’  Harry could not stand there any longer watching and listening as his professor berates himself for a history that was not his fault.  ‘You pulled through when I needed you most with little or no thanks in return and I apologise.’  
‘Noted Mr Potter and appreciated.’    
‘Maybe I can make up for it by helping you.’  
‘What is it exactly that you think you can do to help Mr Potter.’  
‘I don’t know, something, anything, even if it’s something to just piss Dumbledore off.’


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘So he lied about the wards around my aunt and uncles house and you can guarantee that he knew how they were treating me.’  
‘We do not know that for sure Mr Potter.’  
‘I thought we decided that you were going to call me Harry from now on and yes we do since he knew that I was sleeping in the cupboard.’  
‘You where what?  Severus I need you to do me a favour and incapacitate me so that I can’t go find these muggles and hex them so hard that they wish that they were never born.’  
‘Harry there is no evidence that he knew anything of the such…’  
‘Apart from my acceptance letter to Hogwarts that is, addressed to Mr H Potter, The Cupboard under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.  I still have it it’s in my trunk somewhere if you want to see it.’

‘I will kill him myself, let go of me you two.  I can take you both out in needs be do not make me do it.’  Harry is unable to hold it back any longer, and bursts out laughing.  ‘What is so funny about that Mr Potter.’  
‘You must understand irony Snape.’  He says still sniggering at the man.  
‘Fine you can help, by being a giant pain in his arse for a change instead of mine.’  He huffs sitting back down on the recliner in the sitting room.  Harry about to open his mouth to defend himself quickly closes it instead an idea forming in his mind.  ‘Whatever you’re planning you better be careful.’  Tom frets unnecessarily in Harrys opinion.  ‘Yes dear.’  He replies instead and is happy to note the slight flush in Toms cheeks at the endearment.

He huffs as he watches both of the men.  ‘Look, I’m not going anywhere so whatever else Dumbledore has done or whatever else you have found out Severus, see how easy it is to use first names by the way?  You might as well spit it out.  I will find out ether way anyway at least this way it will be over and done with and you will both be here to make sure I don’t do anything stupid.  
Plus, it affects me too.’  Holding Snaps gaze and feeling able to keep calm, his emotions not controlling him for a change, he stares him down.  
‘Since you are starting to behave more in the way of a young man your age and not like a hot headed child I concede to the fact that what I have found out does affect you.  However maybe you should actually sit down and make yourself comfortable instead of standing like a sentinel guardian.  No one is going anywhere any time soon.  In fact Tom would I be completely out of line to ask Mitzy to bring some breakfast things so that we can break our fast and talk at the same time.’

Within a few minutes this was done and Harry finds himself sitting on the sofa in a lounge on the ground floor next to Tom, legs curled up underneath him and eating a bacon sandwich from a small mountain on his plate with a good dollop of tomato ketchup with a steaming hot cup of tea while the other men drink coffee, black and bitter for Snape and strong yet milky for Tom.  
Tom tucks into his bacon sandwich with relish free of condiments while Snape tucks into a grapefruit.  ‘So what else do I not know about this situation.’  Harry asks swallowing a delicious gulp of tea before taking another bite of bacon perfection.  ‘Well, I have done some snooping and have discovered old journals that the old coot has kept dated as far back as before you were born Tom.  One of particular interest was written in the summer of 1910 and goes into the study of hocruxes in great detail.  It looks to be a kind of instruction, a how to if you will.  It looks as if as if he were going to make one at some point.  
He keeps referring to that work throughout the journals that I have managed to acquire and he has constantly added to that knowledge thought the years.  Tom I am so sorry, I kept digging though his words and he has bragged about your first accidental kill of young Myrtle as if it were his “own victory.”  There is no other way to put it.’  
‘But that’s sick.’  
‘He bragged in his own words about having me under his thumb and about you Harry as being the most important person in the world to you.’  
‘But he’s wrong.  He has never been the most important.’  
‘He has bragged in these books that you crave his attention the most and that he alone is like a father figure to you.’  
‘No, Ron and Hermione are the most important people in my life and Remus and Sirius are my father figures.  Oops, I shouldn’t have said that.’  
‘I knew long ago that you had helped his escape Harry, I may have been unjustly angry with you about it.  However I knew he and Lupin were an item and that they would no doubt find each other again.  Right now how I feel about Sirius Black having escaped the dementors kiss is pure relief.  I would not wish that on my worst of enemies.  I never advocated for such extreme measures before in my youth.  It would seem none of us where immune to Dumbledores charms.’  
Putting his half-finished plate of forgotten sandwiches down Harry clasps Toms hand.  The man is visibly shaking.

‘Would it be possible for us to read his journals as well?’  Harry surprises himself.  ‘It may help having extra pair or two of eyes.  Sometimes others see things that we might miss, or if anything it makes the reading a little bit lighter.  What do you think do you reckon you would be up to it?’  Harry asks turning to Tom.  ‘It should be me asking you that Harry.’  He answers with a sigh and a light touch to Harry cheek bone.  ‘Do you think you could bring the journals here Severus?’  
‘I will go collect them now.’  He says standing up.  ‘Mr Potter I must say against my better judgments you have impressed me this morning.’  He adds turning to him after a brief pause looking at him for the first time as if he is really seeing him.

***

Opening a briefcase having placed it on the dining table Severus unclips the latches and opens it up without ceremony.  ‘Wow, how many are there?’  
‘There are one hundred and thirty eight journals in total Mr… Harry, one for every year that he has lived since he turned eleven and entered the walls of Hogwarts.’  
‘Won’t he notice that all of his journals are missing?’  He asks still awed by the sheer volume of books organised neatly spine up in order to see the year embossed on the leather binding.  In that moment Harry understands Hermione entirely.  Books really are beautiful.  
Turning at the sound of a snort he is shocked to see the sound has come from the tall potions master who is normally so serious and reticent.  ‘Mr Malfoy is correct in his observations it would seem.’  
‘Just what is that supposed to mean?’  He asks his hackles up.  
‘It is that you seem to forget that we are wizards Harry.  These are simply copies of the originals, as far as Dumbledore goes, he has the originals to do with as he wishes.’  His eyes twinkle mischievously a look so alien on him that Harry looks at him as if he has never seen him before.

‘But Severus what if…’  
‘All taken care of.’  
‘How?’  
‘Why do I feel as if I am missing something here?’  Harry asks in a grump.  ‘And how did you even carry so many books and even fit them all in there in the first place.’  
‘Undetectable extension charm and a feather light spell Harry, do you not pay attention at all in class?’  
‘Forgive me but my mind has often been elsewhere, first year I thought you were trying to steal from Dumbledore but I ended up trying to safe guard the philosopher’s stone from, well you.’  Harry says smiling apologetically at Tom.  ‘Second year the chamber and the Basilisk then third year I thought another murderer was after me due to miss information and last year the tri wizard tournament.  Not much time for studying in peace do you think?’  
‘But still, that is no excuse.’  Severus mocks him.  ‘However it is of no consequence to me where I begin.  Harry the books in the case in front of you are copies of the original which consequently due to the nature of magic means that whatever else is written with the pages of the originals will also show on the pages here also.’  
‘Nifty.’  
‘Quite, however… nifty it has its draw backs, any pages destroyed in the originals any ink vanished of book disposed of in any permanent fashion will normally affect the copy also.  Which brings me to the solution for that little nuisance.’  
‘Well spit it out or do you want fan fair and a drum roll.’  Tom looks at the man is askance.  
‘Repero.’  
‘Excuse me?’  
‘Repero infinitum.’  
‘Of cause the suffix that Neville hit me with when we fixing our transfigurated feathers as eagles.’  
‘You are catching on fast boy; it is what gave me the idea.  Now it simply does this in its stead.’  Severus selects a book from the case, pulling it out it reverts to its original size.  An impressive thick volume, A4 sized and thick as any tome in Madam Princes library.  Severus puts the book down on the table moving the case back to make sure there is enough room and points to the middle of the cover.  **_Original destroyed by burning_**.  ‘And this.’  He says pulling out another putting it carefully next to the first.  Opening the cover he goes through the book obviously looking for a specific entry.  ‘There.’  He points to a paragraph; Harry and Tom lean forward to read what is written there.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the twelfth month dies.  
The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the twelfth month dies."  
Ink vanished

‘What does this mean?’  Harry asks not understanding what he is reading.  The two men look at each other wide eyed.  
‘Harry, after everything I do not know why I am shocked that the old man has never told you.  You need to understand that divination is not as much a joke as it seems at Hogwarts.  It is a very intricate and delicate magic and anything can throw it off, which is why the centaurs do not like to be disturbed and wish to study the skies in isolation.  Real things can be divined by the stars and real prophecies are made.’  
‘The one that Severus does not recall overhearing and passing on to myself while I was twisted with dark magic was only one line and was "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...” that’s quite some editing he did there.’  
‘Wait, there was a prophecy, which are real, about vanquishing a dark lord made about someone.  Then someone has changed the wording and had Snape tell you.  So that you would chose it to mean me.’  
‘Or the Longbottom child, I remember the Longbottoms were due at the same time.’    
‘So I was never supposed to be part of some kind of grand scheme?’  
‘That looks to be the case.’  Severus says as he goes to close the book.  
‘Don’t close that, let me see.’  Harry manages to grit out and manages to stop Snape in time to see the words he had tried to conceal thinking, hoping he was mistaken in what he had seen in the split second between Snapes words and his actions to hide it from him.  ‘I’ll kill the old man myself with my bear hands.’  
‘Harry.’  
‘If he thinks for one second that he doesn’t deserve what’s coming to him he has another thing coming.’  
‘Harry.’  
‘I’m going to make him regret that he has even heard of me by the time I’ve done with him.’  
‘Harry.’  
‘Give me that, let’s see what else that b…’  
‘Mr Harry James Potter.’  
‘Professor Snape you can’t tell me that this situation doesn’t call for revenge.’  
‘That goes without saying, however there are ways and there are ways.  Plus you are forgetting just how many books are in that case.  There is no doubt going to be more than this to discredit the old man and get him thrown in Azkaban for a long time.  Tampering with prophecies in any way is considered highly illegal and carries a term of a minimum of twenty years.  Do you not wish to go through these pages with a fine tooth comb with the two of us and take the man to court doing everything all legally and above board?  
With a little bit of luck we can possibly send him to Azkaban for the rest of his remaining days.’  A lifted eye brow seems to be enough from Harry for Severus to explain.  ‘I am sure you have realised by now that us wizards and witches too, live much longer lives than that of a simple muggle.  In fact Dumbledore being one hundred and fifty is practically nothing in our world.  He could live quite easily for a further hundred years or longer.’  
‘Does that mean that, theoretically that should we…’ he leans back into Toms embrace as he enjoys the comfort of his arms around him and the feel of his hands running up and down his sides that the other man had initiated in order to offer comfort and calm him in wake of these revelations, ‘ever decide that we wanted a relationship,’ he blushes, ‘it would not be thought too wrong of us because of the age difference?’  
‘Well, no.’ Severus begins to stutter.  ‘However with your history surely is would be ill advised… I mean… you have not begun?’  
‘Calm down Severus.  Harry stop trying to wind the man up.’  
‘But it’s so much fun.’  He pouts up at the man still holding him.

***

Lying on the floor a cup of tea nearby a safe distance away from the tome he is reading as he carefully tries to school his emotions while Tom reads curled up on the sofa a look of distaste on his lips.  Severus however sits in the recliner a glass of whiskey in hand as he reads from another tome.  They read in near silence only letting out the gasp of disgust and cry of outrage, each of them with a piece of parchment and self-inking quill taking notes of things that they consider a crime.  ‘Oh god.’  
‘Severus?’  
‘What’s wrong?’  
‘I am the worst of the worst, I should have realised.’  Looking at each other Harry and Tom move to Snapes side in an instant, Harry notes the mans hand is visibly shaking as he tries to drink his whisky and is shocked to note tears running down the normally stoic mans face.  Looking to Tom in panic he finds the same look of shock that he assumes is on his own face.  ‘I should have realised, I should never have been so hard on him.’  Taking the book of the mans lap Harry starts reading while Tom tries to help Snape have that sip of fine liquor that he clearly needs.  ‘Tom.’  Harry cries in distress dropping the book with a bang from where he had stood his eyes wide his face pale as death.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

The whoosh of the floo and the arrival of a ministry of magic witch followed very closely after by another whoosh of the floo and another arrival this time a wizard from the ministry, both in full uniform and solemn expressions on their faces.  ‘Thank you for coming so quickly, I appreciate your assistance in such a delicate case.’  
‘I see you for who you are so cut the crap you evil son on a bitch.’  
‘Please don’t, just don’t.’  The man looks away from Tom startled and looks towards Harry instead with a quick glance at his forehead that Harry is so familiar with.  Ignoring how rankled that always makes him he looks towards the two officials with desperation.  ‘You’ve got to help me, help us.’  
‘Has he hurt you in anyway, is he keeping you against your will?’  The witch begins approaching him eyes darting all over him looking for signs of… something.  
‘No, it’s Neville.’  
The ministry officials look at each other in bewilderment for a second before understanding dawns on their features.  ‘How many children have you kidnaped you sick bastard.’  
‘No.’  Harry yells.  ‘Just shut up and sit down and we will tell you why we have called you.  Severus I thought you said that they could be trusted?’  
‘I am still your professor Mr Potter try to remember that.  Robards is a very competent auror in line I believe for promotion to head auror and Miss Hopkirk here is in the improper use of magic department and a very talented witch.  Miss Hopkirk, Mr Robards if you will take a seat we have a lot to show you and I will thank you to stop coming to conclusions I thought you were both better than that.’  Severus says directing his glare to the two ministry officials.

‘First of all I need to ask what is the Ministrys stance on duplications as evidence during a trial?’  
‘Generally speaking.’  The grey haired petite witch states.  ‘Without knowing any particulars, it is far better to have originals of anything to hand as such to stop dispute of viable evidence in its tracks.’  
Robards still glaring at Tom adds nothing to the witches statement but grunts in acknowledgement of it.    
‘If he is not prepared to listen then I am not prepared to talk to him.’  Harry snaps suddenly his irritation obvious at the man who is so very obviously is just waiting for an excuse to arrest or bring back Toms limbs in a body bag but not necessarily attached.  ‘Harry put yourself in the mans shoes, as far as he is concerned I am who I have always been as he and the wizarding world knows me.’  
‘But you’re not.’  
‘How do you know that kitten?’  
‘Because I see you, because I’ve seen you, you saved me… but nobody else saw that.  But Sev… sorry Professor Snape can see you’ve changed too.’  Harrys stutters turn into mutters as he becomes frustrated.   
‘That is because we used to be friends at school and as this madness is leaving I see the boy I used to know beneath the surface and I think that maybe it is not too late to save that child.’  
‘I am so far past from saving, however Severus you were always a good friend to me even at my very worst you still managed to remain loyal yet so very good at the same time.’  
‘If you think I am going to fall for this bull shit of a play that you are putting on you have another thing coming.  Just say your piece and just know this.  One wrong move, just one Voldermort,’ Robards spits, ‘and I am taking you down myself, even if Harry here has been prophesised to be our saviour.  I always thought a child saviour was a lot of bull.’  
‘That is where we come in.  If I can have your attention on the books on this table…’  
‘Mr Snape what is all this?’  
‘This my dear Mafalda is Dumbledores journals all one hundred and thirty eight of them, well copies of them anyway.  Which are all charmed to resist destruction upon the whim of the author…’  
‘But how?’  She asks, looking genuinely interested.   
‘Repero infinitum, observe.’  Snape than proceeds to show the markings on the books where the ink is supposedly vanished on the originals as well as the book that is supposedly destroyed.  ‘You can see that these are all of his hand, we are still going through them and I know you two are fair so we trust you to do right with the information we will provide and produce back up evidence and the originals for conviction.’  
‘What is it that you are accusing Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot off?’  Robards asks with a sneer and a look of hostility that will not leave his face.   
‘So far tampering with a prophecy, child negligence, abuse of minors in his charge and sexual abuse of a minor.’  
‘These are very serious charges Mr Snape.’  
‘They are very serious crimes Miss Hopkirk.’  
‘Do you have any evidence to support these charges?’  Robards finally snaps to attention all of a sudden all professionalism personified.  ‘Regarding the prophecy, only the copy of his words.’  
‘The child negligence and abuse of minors in his charge I will testify as one of his victims.’  Harry says confidently and concisely.  ‘As do I.’ Snape adds.   
‘As well as I.’ Tom adds sadly.  
‘As far as the sexual abuse, well read this for yourself, for I cannot bear to read such things out loud.’  Snape directs the both of them to the entry they had found not to long ago.

Miss Hopkirk finishes reading first, hands the book proper to her college, swallows and turns back to the three men.  ‘We will need to talk to Mr Longbottom of cause, and while he is under investigation we will have to suspend Mr Dumbledore from his headmastership.’  
‘That goes without saying Mafalda, what a fucking mess.  What has the world come too when we are processing criminal proceedings against Dumbledore on the word of Voldermort of all people?  Yet what choice do we have?  Our children are in that school and they need protecting from as much of the evil in the world as we possibly can.’  
‘We will start proceedings on our end and will approach Augusta and arrange an informal interview with young Mr Longbottom.   Luckily it is now the winter holidays so there will not be a big scene at the school when Mr Dumbledore gets his papers of temporally suspension.    
Augusta is going to be devastated.’  She sighs unhappily.

***

Dinner is a solemn affair, Mitzy had out done herself having made fresh penne and a beautiful bolognaise sauce that every mouthful was an absolute treat.  With bruschetta and a glass or two of red wine so velvet it is very easily the nicest meal that Harry has ever had.  However he found he could not appreciate the hard work it would have taken the house elf to balance all the flavours of the sauce to match the perfect wine with the meal and all the rest of it.  Harry could tell that the bread also was homemade however all he really wants right now is to go to bed, snuggle up with Tom and go to sleep in his arms.

Walking up the stairs once Snape has taken his leave wishing them both good night and having assured Harry that his personal effects are now in his room having asked one of the Hogwarts house elves to take care of it for him.  ‘This is your room Harry, sleep well, shout if you need anything.  Good night.’  
‘Goodnight.’  His voice sounds small and a small sob is wedged in his throat, but he does not say anything else as Tom walks away to the next room opens the door and closes it with a click.  Slowly Harry opens his door into a cold uninviting room devoid of anything showing that there are signs of life.  The candles are not lit there are no knickknacks scattered about the room.  No books on the bedside table that are waiting to be read, no slippers by the bed side no noise coming from the ensuite bath room.  However, the bed is made and his trunk, as promised, has arrived and is placed at the end of the king sized bed which looks far too big for one.

Making use of the bathroom he then proceeds to find his pyjamas in his trunk and climbs into the cold massive bed.  Shivering from the lack of body heat he curls up and closes his eyes.  What feels like an hour later he opens them again and pouts.  How is it that from the couple of days and nights that he has turned feline that he has grown so used to sharing a bed so quickly.  Knowing that he is not welcome to wonder down the hallway and make his way to Toms bed he shuffles around a bit trying to get comfortable.  ‘Stupid, I’m so stupid.  I had to go and ruin it, if only I put the pyjamas on and behaved myself I could be in there right now.’  He huffs punching his pillow and sulking.

The rest of the night he spends in similar vein, by morning he has had no more than one or two hours sleep all together.  The night has never seemed so long before and he feels cheered when he sees the light of the sun through the thin curtains.  Jumping up he runs to the bathroom to brush his teeth and perform his usual morning routine.  
From his trunk he throws on an old second hand t shirt from Dudley and heads for the kitchen.  ‘Good morning young master Harry.  What be Mitzy do for you this morning?’  
‘Coffee please.’   
‘Make that two.’  A deeper more velvet voice rumbles rich with sleep, Harry chances a glance at the man who takes the seat opposite him at the table and sees him lean his elbow on the table and cradle his head in his hand, his eyes at half-mast and looking as if he has had no more sleep than Harry.  ‘Couldn’t sleep?’  He asks wondering if it was for the same reasons that he couldn’t.  
He nods.  ‘I couldn’t stop thinking about what that evil bastard has done to us all, to that poor boy.’  Reality crashes around Harry once again and he realises how incredibly selfish he is being.  How could he have forgotten about Neville.

A steaming hot cup of black coffee appears in front of the both of them, Harry helps himself to the sugar cubes in the middle of the table at the same time as the other man.  Their fingers brush and goose bumps appear and his breath catches, distracting himself by pouring cream and stirring long after Tom has already started on his caffeine fix.  ‘Do you suppose that Dumbledore has had this suspension papers delivered yet?’  Harry asks to fill in the silence, Tom just shrugs.  ‘Things will happen pretty quickly since the aurors and the improper use of magic are involved and well respected long standing staff members at that.’

A full Scottish breakfast is levitated in front of them both.  ‘Thank you Mitzy you’re a diamond.’ Tom sighs whole heartedly with a slight smile on the edge of his lips as his eyes his plate while Harry looks down at his food unseeingly his eyes feeling like they are heavy with tears with his guilt, with knowledge that Tom, though he has not said a word about it, is disgusted with him for his selfishness and forgetting about the more import thing here.  Neville is his friend, he has already failed him once by not realising what was happening and reporting it.  But as soon as he found out that very night and next morning when the revelation should be at the forefront of his mind he was so lost in his own thing.

‘After breakfast I want to carry on going through those books, I want to see if he has added anything new in his latest journal and then I want to find out what else he is guilty off.  There is no way that a man who is guilty of hurting kids in his care is not guilty of something else and I want to find out what.  I want to be ready for whatever it is that we are starting here.  
You know what, this is so surreal, for the past four and a half years I have been fighting you for my life.  I have been told how evil and twisted you are and I suppose, no, I know you were.  But right now, here and now you and Snape, who has always hated me and yet here we are working together to bring down the one man who actually gave me a home for the first time but who seems to be the reason I have ended up parentless and stuck in a crappy home with relatives that really do hate me.  I guess what I’m saying is, that it’s weird what life deals at you, that I never thought that we could work well together.’    
‘Are you done.’  Tom still sounds gruff, Harry nods and pushes his plate of unfinished food away stands up heading for the lounge where they had left the briefcase yesterday.

Plucking the newest looking tome out of the case at the end of the rows and rows of shrunken books Harry takes a second to marvel at the magic as it becomes full sized.  Placing it on the coffee table he kneels down in front of it and opens the leather binding and flips through the pages until he finds the latest entry and grunts.  ‘It would seem that the papers have been delivered and Dumbledore is at a loss at would could be the reason behind them.  Listen to this:  “After all the years of service I have given to this school, my dedication and loyalty to the institution and its students I find myself bewildered at this turn of events.”  How can he not suspect?’   
‘Severus should also read this.’  Tom mutters from behind Harry looking down towards the printed words on the page.  ‘I still can’t believe that after one hundred and forty nine and he has had time to do so much hurt yet he has never learned cursive writing.  His hand writing looks like that of a school child.’  Picking up a tome as if randomly he settles back on the sofa as if he has never left it and summons a sheet of fresh parchment and self-inking quill, Harry does the same and sets to work.

Sometime while they are both working at about mid-morning Severus Snape turns up looking grim yet determined.  ‘Well he has been suspended and Minerva has been made temporary head mistress in his stead and she has named me as deputy head.  What is this?’  He asks as he looks at them both, his eyes narrowed.

‘Tom and I think you should read his latest entry.’  Harry says not moving from the coffee table keeping his eyes down determinedly away from the tall gorgeous man sitting comfortably behind him.  Snape takes the book and selects another one at the same time and sits back down in his recliner.  ‘Okay out with it, what did you do?’  
‘I didn’t do anything, I promise, I said I wouldn’t.’   
‘What about you Mr Potter?’  
‘I didn’t do anything.’  He snaps jumping up and storms out of the room because that is the problem here as far as he is concerned.  Nothing has happened and it is slowly becoming more than apparent that he wants something to very much.  He walks for a while getting lost in the manor before leaning back against a wall and sliding down to land on his bum.  After a while having calmed himself down from his sulk he allows himself to become his kitten self, using his nose to try to find his way back.

‘Hey Potter over here.’  Looking up he tilts his little fuzzy head in question.  ‘I’ve got some catnip with your name on it.’  The blond boy singsongs at him.  _Draco cut it out._ ‘You do make a cute kitten Potter, are you coming or what?’  Draco asks as he walks up a flight of stairs that Harry did not see as he was trying to find his way.  Sparing a thought to the work that needs to be done and all the evidence he needs to help gather he thinks that he really should not go.  But thinking of Tom and how he just wants to curl up into him while the man holds him has him running towards the stairs and trying to scramble up them.  
Using his claws as leverage he goes for it but losses grip and lands on his bum.  Crouching down and wiggling his butt he takes a leap at the step but it is just that little bit too high for him and he lands with a huff on his bum again.  _Hey, Malfoy, Draco wait._ He tries to leap at the stair again while scrabbling with his claws but again he lands on his bum.  _Hey wait up I can’t, Draco._ ‘Oh Harry you really are tiny.’  The boy had turned round to find out what the noise is all about, and walks back down the way he had just came.  _Git._ Harry meows loudly up at him.  Draco just smirks leans down and scoops him up.  ‘Who would have thought it, the golden boy having to be carried up the stairs because he is too small to manage it for himself.’  He chuckles.  _Fuck off and take me back._ ‘Stop wiggling like that you little idiot or you are going to fall, I’m sorry I will behave.  But you have to admit it is a turn up for the books.’

Before he knows it Draco has brought him to a large open plan suite and he is wiggling in his arms again but this time because he is keen to start exploring.  ‘Okay, here you go.’  Draco puts him down on the floor and watches him run off so fast that he trips and does a forward roll.  Harry has never been so grateful for plush carpeting, it is so soft that he does not resist fooling around for a bit rolling around on his back.  Then he sees it, his tail it is so fluffy and it is just there he goes for it but it just slips out of his reach.  He tries again and again and he very nearly gets it.  _I’m going to get it this time._ But again it just slips out of reach.  _Drat, this time._ He tries it from every angle, while on his side on his back.  He lifts his butt up and reaches with his front paws he wiggles about like a snail and he completely losses track of time.  
‘Are you having quite enough fun?’  Harry comes to a halt very abruptly and suddenly hearing Dracos laughter, sitting up and looking at the blond he sees him rolling around on the floor laughing so hard tears are rolling down his face.  Harry sits poker still shoulders back trying to look dignified and glares at the boy who just manages to catch his breath before seeing the indignation on the furry kittens face and he is off again.

‘Harry James Potter.’  Harry gulps and turns to find professor Snape standing in the door way.  ‘While you were so obviously busy having fun trying to catch your tail you have had Tom worried sick about you.  Do you understand that there is a lot of death eaters that have access to the manor who were recruited after Toms mind had been turned.  He thought that you had been captured and he has been beside himself.’  
‘Severus have you found him?’  Tom pale as death runs up to his friend and notes the scene in the room.  ‘s, sorry Godfather it was my fault, I persuaded him to come and I just took him.  I didn’t think you would mind.’  The laughter is still playing on Dracos lips and he is doing an admirable job at not meeting Harrys eye and schooling his expression.

‘There you are Harry.’  Tom drops down on his knees and Harry runs to him and leaps straight into his arms.  Rubbing his little head across the mans cheekbones and purring loudly he does not think only feels and he is happy.  
‘I guess they like each other then?’  Draco says shocked his eyes wide.  ‘I thought you would want me to keep him as far away from Mr Riddle as possible considering their history Godfather I didn’t realise that you are all friends, just how long has Harry been here?’  
‘Never you mind that Draco, thank you for keeping him safe.  Now Mr Potter turn back at once and apologise for running off like that.’  
‘Severus don’t be so harsh on him, he’s been through so much he needs some time to blow off some steam.  Plus he’s had hardly any time as an animagus to get to know his form.  I’m sure that even your mentor, McGonagall despite what you tell me off her, had time to play when she learned her form as a cat.  Chased a few mice I would say in her time, just for the shear fun of it.  It’s a right of passage and Harry hasn’t had that chance until now.’  Kissing the kitten on top of his head the purrs grow considerably louder.  ‘Would you like to stay and play with Draco for a while?’   
‘Meow.’


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter lie on the bed reading wizarding comic books after a good day of playing about.  Harry mostly as the kitten and leading the other boy on a merry dance around his room as he had started a game of tag your it followed by hunting the red dot and practicing his pouncing on the soft toys that Dracos mother had procured for him every time she had to go to muggle London to visit distant relatives behind Lucius back.  
A long time after all that Harry finally realised just how hungry he was and turned back and now as they wait the few minutes it would no doubt take Mitzy to make the boys something to eat they flip through Dracos old comics.  ‘I got Mona the Muggle Magician when I was about six but I still like to flip through it, the muggle stuff looks kinda weird.  Do muggles really have a box that they watch other muggles on pretending to be different muggles than who they actually are?’  Harry laughs and resigns himself to explain television to him and the idea of a television show.   
‘But why?’  He looks so confused by the whole idea of acting and pretending to be somebody different that Harry grins.   
‘Are you telling me that you have never been to the theatre, to see a play, musical or any other type of performane?’  Draco pulls a face and throws a plushie at Harry.  He laughs as he catches it and hugs it.   
‘No I’ve been to the theatre…’   
‘Well it’s the same thing, it just means you don’t have to dress up and go out.’   
‘But Mona goes to a Cinema to watch Films on, explain that smarty pants.’  Harry opens his mouth to do just that just at the very same time Mitzy shows up with sandwiches and milk and puts them on a little table away from the bed opposite a blazing fireplace making the boys have to get up to sit down to eat like civilised people.

Over all Harry finds that he has a nice time hanging out with Draco just talking and getting to know him, learning about having a wizarding childhood and finds himself confessing that the sorting hat at school almost put him in Slytherin.  ‘Well, what happened?’  Draco demands of him, Harry just shrugs.  ‘Go on spill something must of happened for it to put you in Gryffindor instead.’    
‘I asked for it not to put me there, Hagrid had told me about Voldermort being Slytherin, having just come from buying a wand where Olivander told me who gave me this scar and about my parents, and that there being no witch or wizard that went bad that weren’t from Slytherin.  Then you acting like you did.’  
‘What did I do?’  Draco seems genuinely affronted and surprised at Harrys words.   
‘You were a spoiled brat who was being a prat towards Ron on the train, and don’t forget what you said about Hagrid in Madam Malkins when getting our robes.’  
‘I didn’t say anything mean about Hagrid while robe shopping.’  
‘It was the way you said it, you talked about him as if he was below you, you can’t deny that, also what you said to Ron was mean and you know it.’  
‘You made friends with him just like that, what did he have that I haven’t?  I saw you first before any of us knew who you were.’  He huffs and crosses his arms as he looks into the fire that they are sitting on the floor in front of and pouts.   ‘It doesn’t matter anymore anyway, new leaf and all that.’  Harry surprises himself saying as he starts yawning and they fall in compatible silence.

‘You never did say why you are here Potter.’  Draco mutters some time latter as they sit on the plush rug in front of the fire feeling drowsy.   
‘Visiting Tom.’  Harry says sleepily staring at the flames before he realises what he said and blushes bright red.  ‘You just decided to up and leave Hogwarts to visit Mr Riddle… Tom.’  Blond eyebrows raise high in scepticism.  ‘Since when is he Tom to you anyway?’   
‘Since I first turned kitten and you chased me out of school.’  
‘You do realise that I was only going to take you to the infirmary as instructed.’  
‘I was overwhelmed and you were being a prat and I hated you for what you had said…’  
‘I have noticed that your crush on my Godfather has run its course by the way.  For what it’s worth Potter, I am sorry for what I said, it was uncalled for.’  
‘You’ve already apologised for that Draco, it’s forgiven.  I’ve said things that I’m not proud off or that I never actually meant either.’  
‘So what actually happened for you to stop crushing on uncle Sev?’   
‘Does he know that you call him that?’  Draco shrugs unconcerned.  ‘I don’t really know I didn’t really know that I had got over him.  I knew enough that it was just a crush and I knew nothing was ever going to happen.  I also knew that it was a rite of passage falling for someone in authority.  Maybe I just knew it was also going to be a short flung crush.  He’s a hard man to get to know, I knew it was safe to fall for him because nothing would ever happen even if I had pushed for something to, he wouldn’t allow it.’  
‘That isn’t it.’  Grey eyes look at Harry knowingly.  ‘You fancy some else, another bloke?  Gay Potter?’   
‘You wish Malfoy?’  
‘Maybe, I always thought you were cute, you should have seen yourself at Madam Malkins.’  He smiles at Harry in a way that he has never done before making him wonder what it would have been like if he had allowed the hat to sort him in Slytherin after all.  Would they have been friends a lot sooner?  Would he have had his first kiss with him instead?

The heat of the fire and his full belly makes him drowsy; the fluffy rug that they both now lounging on is so comfy alongside very little sleep from the night before.  That Harry does not realise how tired he is nor that he has fallen asleep curled up next to Draco Malfoy until he is lifted in somebodies possessive arms and the heat of another body lying next to his disappears from his side.  Breathing in deeply he breathes in a musky scent that makes him dizzy with want, burying his face in the crook of someone’s neck he greedily breathes in his fill wrapping his arms around broad shoulders.

Grumbling as he is lowered onto cool sheets and his clothes are spelled to be swapped with his pyjamas.  ‘Don’t go.’  He whispers as gentle fingers brush his hair back from his eyes making him sigh happily.  ‘Want you to stay.’   
‘Good night Harry, sweet dreams.’  He whimpers as the hand pulls away and he opens his eyes as his bedroom door clicks closed.  ‘Yes Malfoy, I do fancy someone else.’  He says quietly into his pillow as he finds sleep has departed him yet again.

***

Tired eyes look into porridge oats as he twirls absentminded designs with the chocolate spread that he had put in it as the house elf Mitzy potters around in the kitchen.  ‘Will you be gracing us with your presence today Mr Potter?’  Snape asks as he strides into the room, his robes billowing around him.  Harry looks up at him, his words sound harsh however he can detect a slight softness to his eyes and he realises the man is worried about him.  
Standing up he walks straight up to him and wraps his arms around his middle.  ‘Mr Potter what exactly do you think you are doing?’  Again Harry hears the very slight concern behind his words at which makes him begin to cry.  ‘Come with me.’  The man puts an arm around him and bustles him out of the kitchen with a barked order for coffee to Mitzy.

Sitting Harry down in a room he has not been in before so that they have a chair each while facing each other Severus Snape detaches himself from Harrys embrace.  ‘Mr Potter, Harry tell me everything.’   
‘You’re going to think I’m stupid.’  
‘Immature, spoiled… slightly, a bit entitled, a pain in the proverbial derriere, overly ambitious a bit thoughtless and a little blind to what is going on around you maybe but never stupid.’  
‘I’m developing feeling for him.’  He cringes waiting for judgment to ascend.   
‘Such as?’  Looking up in shock Harry sees genuine curiosity on the pale face of the potion master who until recently he had enjoyed vengeful thoughts for.  Until this year came about at any rate with the extra lessons that Dumbledore had wanted him to take.  Who knew the turn of events that would take?  ‘It is only natural to develop some kind of feeling for the man, after all you share a lot of history and have a lot in common and what with resent developments he has looked after you, nursed you to health and has provided you with somewhere to stay away from that beastly house and Lilys horrid sister and her no good husband.’  
‘I mean, I think I’m developing some kind of crush on him.’  
‘I thought that honour feel on myself, I am told I am quite the catch Mr Potter.’  
‘Git.’  Harry grins at him.  ‘Jealous much?’   
‘Maybe a little.  Look Harry, let us be honest with each other, I will not nor can I tell you who you may or may not fall for.  Nor will I advise you on the favourable and unfavourable factors on developing crushes on former evil lords.  Nor will I advise you to go for someone more your own age pointing you toward one of your many class mates.  I will say this though; enjoy this part while it lasts.  You are young and hormones are kicking in, do not worry who it is you are currently developing feelings for this week, for next week you may be falling just as hard for someone completely different which does not in any way make your feelings for whom ever it is right now, any less valid.  You will look back at this time in your life at some point in the future and it will make you smile.’  
‘Has anyone ever told you that you are a very wise and nice man Professor?’  
‘No one would dare.’  He growls making Harry laugh.  ‘How did I not realise how funny you are until now?’   
Starting to walk out of the study that they had been in talking he spots lots of Quidditch Quarterly magazines stacked high in a book case full of leather bound volumes.  Quirking an eye brow Snape sees what caught his attention.  ‘Dracos collection, he is in the middle of binding it all in order to keep them pristine.’

***

Tom looks at them both as they enter the lounge where they have been working on the journals worried eyes on Harry.  ‘Everything alright?’  He looks exhausted as if he has got little to no sleep, his face looks drawn and the bags under his eyes quite pronounced, Harrys emotions are all over the place.  Thinking it is the hormones that Snape had mentioned during their chat he goes to collect the journal and parchment that he was working on before he ran out of the room the other day, picking up his quill but instead of sitting down on the ground as he had been doing he brings everything to the sofa and snuggles into Tom, fitting his form right around his, resting his head against his shoulder, as if that is where he belongs and sets to work.

‘Be honest not just with me but with yourself as well, what do you feel for him?’  
‘Honestly Severus, I don’t know.  I find myself attached though I know it is wrong to be so.  I can’t even begin to tell you how jealous I was when I saw him sleeping next to young Draco like that on that rug almost as if they were young lovers yesterday evening.’  
‘Do you think you are developing feelings of a romantic nature for the boy.’  
‘He’s not a boy Severus and you know it.  He has been through far too much and grown far too fast to be still considered merely a boy, and yes before you say it, I am aware that much of that is my fault.’  
‘I was not going to bring that up because as we are rapidly finding out much of what has happened over the years, the blame seems to lie at a completely different door.   For the record you are dodging the question.’  
‘I feel that if I am not careful that I could lose my heart.  However that is my risk, I will not allow myself to become selfish with any desire I may foolishly harbour.  I’m too old Severus, it’s not right.’  
‘You may need to reinforce that decision with Mr Potter then.’  
‘Explain.’  
‘It is not my place, however I will say this.  Though he is an adult in the eye of the law and he has grown and lived through so much more than older wizards than he.  He is only just developing as a man, tread lightly.’  
The low rumble of the voices of the two men, in other circumstances they would not have permitted to have while Harry is conscious and in the same room, however having fallen into a light doze with his ear against Toms chest he had heard every word.   
He wanted to put in his objection to his statement that Tom is to old, because he is not, not really.  If what Severus has said is correct that those with magic within their veins live so long that a hundred and fifty years is nothing then Tom is not too old at all.  He wants to say that should he want to take a risk on him that Harry would do his best by him.  With every Gryffindor bone in his body he would mean it too, however he is too far gone.  Harry had reached a part in the journal that he was studding where all Dumbledore was talking about was about school finances, it was all very boring and needed Hermione to help him understand it.  _Maybe I’ll ask Severus in a bit._ He contemplates as he snuggles deeper into Toms embrace feeling far too comfortable and unwilling to move.  _He’ll understand it, as he works so close with McGonagall._ Just as he is contemplating that he should move and make himself useful again Tom runs his fingers through his hair.  ‘One thing I do know for certain, he’ll be very hard to give up.’  A set off lips press against the top of his head making him nearly purr and sigh happily.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

The next couple of days are spent trying to understand the journals and finally Harry gives up and passes his on to Snape who after a couple of minutes reading goes deathly pale mutters something unintelligible and floos out without a word of explanation.

One week of not enough sleep and dozing on top of Tom in fits and bursts while going through the book and Harry has had enough.  He misses his best friends and Christmas is just around the corner.  He sends a letter off with Hedwig to the Burrow asking if he is still welcome she is sent back almost instantly telling him in under no certain terms that he is welcome at any time, any day of the week.  So he tells Tom that he is going to see his friends for the remainder of the Holidays.

‘Are you sure you have everything?’  Warm brown eyes look at him as if drinking him in, Harry feels a want so deep that he knows that if he does not leave right now he will do something stupid and make Tom regret ever befriending a rogue kitten in the first place.  ‘If I’ve forgotten anything I’ll send Hedwig.’  
‘Keep safe, you floo straight there.  No excuses, if I hear you call out any other address and something happens I will not be best pleased.’  
‘Tom, let the boy go.’  Severus sighs in frustration at the two of them.  
‘Right, come here.’  Tom grabs him and holds him tight Harry holds him tighter breathing him in as he does so and does not want to let go.  Laying his head against his shoulder he allows himself to think of a solitary what if? But does not let it take root.

***

Taking a pinch of floo powder from the mantle he walks into the fireplace and drops it with a flourish.  ‘Weasley residence, The Burrow.’  Tucking his elbows in he closes his eyes and before he knows it he has stopped spinning and fallen flat on his face in the kitchen as his as of now ex best friend bursts out laughing.  ‘Classy Harry.’  
‘Cheers Ron, thanks for the help really appreciate it.’  Mrs Weasley clucks over him as she pulls him up and sets him to rights.  Fixing his glasses which had shattered with the impact, dusting his shoulders and robes off which was caked in soot and sitting him at the dining table barely giving him a moment to apologise for the late arrival.  ‘Don’t be silly, it’s not a problem.  Eat, you’re far too thin.’

Ron glares at him with his arms crossed as Mrs Weasley fusses and plates him a late lunch due to the delay in getting in the floo.  ‘Okay, mum stop fussing you’re going to stifle him.  Didn’t Ginny say she needed help with something to do with her hair?’  
‘Are you sure you’re going to be alright dear?’  
‘Really Mrs Weasley everything is great and Ron will keep me company while I eat.’  Homemade soup and freshly baked bread with a pat of butter, with apple crumble and custard on the side waiting for dessert.  Harry hopes that Ron is not too mad at him so that he will help him get through all this food as the portions are generous and on top of never really having that big of an appetite anyway, he has not been eating much since he has not been sleeping well.  
Starting on the soup, which is roast potato, parsnip and carrot which just so happens to be his favourite, to appease Mrs Weasley while she frets about leaving him to eat to help her daughter.  ‘This is delicious thank you Mrs Weasley.’  
‘Mummy.’  A female voice calls from somewhere in the house.  
‘Coming dear.’

‘What to tell me what that was all about just disappearing like that mate?’  Ron barks the moment Mrs Weasley leaves the kitchen.  ‘Didn’t mean to, sorry.’  Harry puts his spoon down not really hungry, as Ron gives him a hard look before snatching his bread from him and starts to angrily eat it.  ‘What the hell Harry?’  
‘Well, I went to practice turning kitten again and the apparating thing, it was only going to be a quick visit...’  
‘You bloody went and splinced yourself didn’t you?’  Ron exclaims the last of the anger disappearing from his face.  ‘I wish, erm, you see oh fuck it.  Ron I went where I was last time I was took…’  
‘You never said…’  
‘Maybe we should get Hermione to come over then I will only have to say everything once.  It’s kinda a long story.’  
‘Better be a good one.’  Ron grumbles and begrudgingly lets Harry off.  ‘You going to eat that?’  He asks as he grabs the crumble.  Shaking his head Harry picks up his spoon again and makes a valiant effort on the thick rustic soup.

***

A big fluffy pillow lands on his face waking Harry from the first proper night sleep in just over a week.  ‘What you do that for?’  
‘You were talking in your sleep, who’s Tom anyway?’  Harry flushes and buries himself deeper in bed he is sharing with Ron.  ‘Just a friend.’  He mutters.  
‘Must be a good friend, you were asking him to hold you, how come I don’t know him?’  
‘Erm, it’s kinda part of where I went… please can we wait for Hermione to get here so I can tell you both about him.’  
‘Okay then.  Harry your feet are cold, budge over a bit.’

Next time Harry wakes the sun is streaming through the windows hitting his face as the curtains are flung open.  ‘Do you two realise what time it is?  I have been here for hours and you two have not even the decency to wake up at a good time despite inviting me.  Yourselves.’  The last word is hissed.   
‘Hermione, it’s the middle of the night.’  
‘It is ten o’clock Ronald, don’t be so melodramatic.’  Harry grins despite his rude awakening.  This is something that he has missed despite growing closer to Tom and wanting to spend more time with him.  He misses him already and he has not even been gone twenty four hours yet.  ‘I tried to get here last night but my parents wouldn’t have it.  They didn’t believe me that it was so important that I had to get here straight away.  They thought that us two wanted to get up to something inappropriate, can you believe that?’  Ron flushes this time, his face turning an unattractive blotchy red underneath all of his freckles.  ‘It’s not like… you would… even, that is to say… that I… do they know that we…’  
‘They know that we are going out Ronald yes and they like you.’  
‘Oh, alright then.’  Pulling the girl on the bed with them Ron sits up and embraces her and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips.  ‘Do you two think you can stop doing that on beds where I am lying down.’  
‘It’s time to get up anyway Harry James Potter, you have a lot of explaining to do.’  
‘But do you think we can have some breakfast first.’  Ron asks as his stomach grumbles.

Racing down the stairs the boys find the breakfast things still out and that Molly Weasley is cooking up fresh sausages, bacon and eggs.  ‘There you go boys, here’s the ketchup Ronald.’  
‘Thanks mum.’  Ron grins at his mum as he stuffs a whole sausage in his mouth.  
‘We really have to work on your table manners Ron.’  Hermione scolds playfully as she whacks him on the arm.   
‘What I do?’  Ron ask voice muffled with the food in his mouth.   
‘What exactly do you see in him Hermione?’  Harry grins at her, as she looks at Ron a bit longer looking for what of a better word bemused.  Before a soft smile takes over her face and lets him eat in peace.  Producing a book seemingly from nowhere she waits as the boys eat.

It takes the better half of the day to escape from the house and the rest of the Weasley family for as soon as everyone realised Harry was there they all descended on mass. Ginny could or would not pull herself away from Harrys side flicking her hair every few seconds making curls that where not previously there while at school, sway and bounce.  Harry had found it quite irritating and the rest of the family were their usual jovial selves especially when Fred and George pulled out merchandise meant  for Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes that even Mrs Weasley approved off so much she stared asking them about the magic that they used and have put into them.  
It was a grinning and happy trio that walk out of the house and toward the pond later that day in the guise of going to watch the frogs for a school project.

‘Right Harry enough procrastinating and tell us everything.’  
‘Be fair ‘Mione, it’s not like he’s had a chance to tell us anything.  I thought for a moment that we wouldn’t be able to shake Gin there, thank goodness for mum making her tidy her room.’  He smirks.  
‘You can’t blame her Ron, Harry I’m surprised at you though.  You just about ignored her the whole time, I thought you two were a thing?’  He shrugs and gulps, he is so not ready for this.  ‘She has made an effort to look nice for you, doing her hair differently and you didn’t even compliment her.  What is going on with you?  Do you not like her anymore?’  
‘I like Ginny just fine as I do all my friends.’  
‘Mate you do know that Gin thinks that you two are a couple right?’  Ron mutters, his face going red at the thought of his best friend and his baby sister.  
‘Since when?  I don’t understand.  Ron I promise that that I never did anything to encourage that, at least I don’t think I did.’  He drops down on his bum and starts tearing at the grass, the other two join him.  ‘She’s just not my type, sorry Ron.’  
‘Hey, one less person to worry about taking advantage of my little sister, I’m not complaining.  But just what is your type?’  Now is the time if he is ever going to come out to his friends but the words do not come to his lips, he finds himself constantly swallowing instead.  ‘Come on Harry, Ginny is gorgeous, who can possibly compare?’  Hermione obviously thinks she is teasing as she nudges him playfully as she sits down next to him, feeling a bout of irritation at the so called banter however he cannot stop himself from snapping.  ‘Everyone’s idea of gorgeous is different alright?  Give it a rest.’  His two friends exchange a look that he pretends not to see as he gently fumes and tries to grapple with his famous Gryffindor courage to just tell them.  But what if it changes things, what if Ron becomes uncomfortable being his friend?  He is sharing a bed with him for goodness sake and Hermione.  What if she judges him for it?  
‘Stop being an idiot Harry and just tell us what’s on your mind.’  Hermione speaks up with a sigh obviously used to Harrys moods.  ‘Not everyone likes the same things about people you know.’  
‘Thank goodness or I would have to hex a lot of girls to get Ron, and Romilda was bad enough always hanging around all the time.’  
‘Who’s Romilda?’  
‘Romilda Vane, the girl who was planning to dose you with amortentia, well she pretended that it was going to be for Harry, but I could see right through her, and that Lavender was just as bad, brainless little bints the both of them.’  Hermione tears a chunk of grass as she glowers at the thought of those girls.  Harry sighs because he still does not know how to tell them; surely this should be as simple as it was to hang around with them.  ‘But you’re changing the subject; I thought you were going to tell us where you went.’  Hermione quietly admonishes him, swallowing once more he looks toward the pond pulls his legs up to his chest and rest his chin on top of them.  ‘You wanted to know who Tom was last night.’  Hermione raises her eyebrows at this, eyes instantly focused.  ‘Please don’t tell me what I think you’re saying.’  
‘He said something about that was where he went last night.’  
‘Are you insane?’  
‘I had too Hermione, I had so many questions and no answers.’  
‘There are other ways of getting answers and sometimes we have to learn to accept that there are not going to be any answers.’  
‘And sometimes it is nice when somebody doesn’t judge and shout at you.’  He snaps at her, fed up at her attitude.  
‘He judged you as a baby remember.’  She taps an accusatory, non to gentle finger on his forehead.  
‘Hey cut that out.’  
Ron who had been watching them both as if he were watching a tennis match, his head snapping side to side as the two friends shouted at each other as he wisely stayed out of it.  His mouth drops.  ‘You mean… Him.’   
‘While you were selfishly running off and making friends with a mass murderer you didn’t think about the people you were leaving behind without so much as a see you later.  Did you even think to ask when you got here if anything happened while you were gone?  Do you even know that Dumbledore has been suspended as Headmaster and that Neville has had a breakdown because of it?’  
‘Erm… ‘Mione.’  
‘He was completely inconsolable Harry and you haven’t asked about one of your so called friends you selfish…’  
‘Hermione.’  
‘What is it Ronald?’  The girl snaps as she steams.  
‘Nev wasn’t inconsolable about the fact that the old man has been suspended.  You really shouldn’t talk about things that you have no concreate information on love.  Also, Harry hasn’t had a chance since he got here to ask anything, however he does not look too surprised by our news.’  Catching each other eyes the boys look at each other appraisingly.  
‘You know?’  Harry asks his best friend; Ron just nods looking a mixture of sick and sad.  ‘What are you not telling me Ronald?’  
‘It’s not for me to tell you or anyone.’  Hard brown eyes soften briefly at her boyfriend before turning back to Harry.  ‘How is it you know about this Harry Potter?’  
‘Because I found out what he did while I was with Tom and…  I will not allow him to get away with what he has done to us all.’  
‘With Tom?  What do you mean you were _with_ Tom?’  
‘I told you I was visiting him, while I was there we found out what Dumbledore has been doing.’  
‘What has Dumbledore been doing?’  A soft voice joins in on their conversation, turning Harry sees warm brown eyes and bouncy curly shiny red hair.  ‘Past crimes are being found daily.’  He deadpans to Ginny who smiles down at him.

Standing up he clears his throat.  ‘Ginny, I think we need to have a talk.’  Her hand rises slowly and gentle fingers rest on his bicep.  ‘Come then, let’s find somewhere private, where we can talk.’  Her eyes shine up at him as she bites her bottom lip.  ‘Erm, actually Gin the guys should know too.’  Three pairs of confused eyes focus on him making his courage falter yet again.  ‘I think that you all should know that I…’  
‘Are you asking me to go steady?’  The persistent girl asks.  
‘Sorry Ginny but no, I’m more likely to ask Charlie to go steady.’  He snaps exasperated at her, equal gasps of shock come from each set of lips.  ‘Harry I can’t believe you just said that.’  Hermione admonishes him.  
‘What?  He’s hot Hermione, you’ve said it yourself before.’  He defends himself as he goes hot in the face as he thinks about the Weasley brother in question.  As he looks at Charlie in his mind’s eye however his hair changes to a chestnut brown short wavy style, his face becomes less rugged and more devastatingly handsome and his eyes softer, warmer.  Before he realises it he is daydreaming of running his fingers through soft hair and kissing those perfectly plump lips that are made for him to kiss, leaning into the firm, chiselled and muscular body of Tom Riddle.  
‘Hello, earth to Harry.  You better have not just been daydreaming about my brother.  Oh no...’  Ron gapes and gags slightly.   ‘Snape.’  Ron goes a sickly shade of pale making his freckles stand out starkly against this skin.  
 ‘Where?’  Hermione looks around not understanding when she cannot see the potions professor anywhere.  
‘No.’  Harry admits.  ‘Well not anymore anyway.’  He admits with a little smile.  
‘Thank Merlin for that.’ Ron exclaims just as Harry glances around.  
‘Where did Ginny go?’  
‘She left when you looked like you were drooling over Charlie.’  Ron points out.  ‘She looked a little bit put out.’  Harry shifts awkwardly unable to meet him in the eye.  
‘I’m sorry.’  
‘What the fuck for?  You haven’t done anything wrong, you like who you like.  Oh Merlins saggy underwear its Malfoy isn’t it.’  He gulps and looks a bit ill.  ‘Well as long as you’re happy mate, I’m happy for you but it does not mean I am going to be nice to the git.’  
‘It’s not.’  Internally compering Draco to Tom Harry pulls a face, Draco does not compare in the slightest.  It seems that Harry is well and truly hooked.

‘So are you ever going to tell us what happened to you?  You did say that it was a long story after all, are we actually going to hear any of it or what?’  Hermione looks ready for a fight.  In fact the last time Harry recalls seeing her like this Draco had gotten punched in the nose.  So finally he sits down and starts filling his best friends in on all that had happened omitting the fact that he realises that he is falling completely and utterly for the man.

So the afternoon passes as he shocks them with everything that has happened, he is careful not to tell Hermione the things he has found out that has been happening to Neville despite the fact that Ron seems to be already in the know.  If Neville wanted her to know or even wanted her help he would have told her himself, the fact that he has told Ron is apparent and he clearly has some kind of support in place within the Gryffindor dormitory.  Telling anybody about it without Nevilles express permission would be betraying his confidence in the worst way possible especially as he does not know that Harry knows in the first place.

Eventually they make it back inside with the rest of the family.  Fred and George have got a sample of the whole stock for their joke shop out and are both showing Mr and Mrs Weasley everything that they have achieved.  Harry can even see that they have their business plans and projected sales and other important documents out.  ‘Oh my boys, I knew you had it in you to do great things.’  
‘Thanks mum.’  They both say in unison.  
‘However about the skiving snack boxes…’  Everyone tenses up; the twins stand seemingly ready to stand up for themselves.  Everyone ready for what they had clearly had been waiting for all afternoon.  ‘Do they have to be quite so… gruesome and are you sure that they are safe?’  
‘We’ve tested everything out on ourselves and we’re still pretty much still here.  Don’t worry so much mum.’  They assure her.  ‘These plans really are sound, I could get somebody from the Ministry to endorse this and become a sponsor that should really get things rolling, hang on a minute boys, where did this cash sum come from?’  Mr Weasley interrupts himself.  Fred and George look at each other in panic after taking a peak at the document that their father was looking at then quickly at Harry.  
‘From me Mr Weasley, it was my winnings from the Triwizard tournament, I didn’t want it.  I don’t need it and it came at too much a high cost.  I wanted it to go somewhere that it could do good and make people smile.  I hope you don’t mind.’  
Mrs Weasley had taken the paper out of her husbands hand, looking at it then at Harry her mouth opens and closes as if she is at a complete loss.  ‘Please don’t be offended Mrs Weasley.’  
‘Harry James Potter, don’t you dare.  Don’t you dare think that we would be offended by you believing in our boys like that.  Come here.’  She walks around the table and grabs him and hugs him tight.  ‘We would never have been able to give them the start that your generosity has given them no matter how much we want to.’  
‘I will still see about getting that sponsor for you boys, it can’t do any harm.  In fact it might just afford you a warehouse to store any goods that you make on mass and potentially at least two assistants so that you are not working yourselves to the bone.’  
‘Any other secrets you’ve kept from your family young men?’  Mrs Weasley asks eyes glittering and clearly proud as punch of the twins.  ‘I feel as if I could forgive you anything right now, what with how hard you have clearly worked on this.  As long as you finish your schooling that is my only stipulation.’  The boys grin at each other.  
‘There is one more thing mother, but I think the others might know by some degree.’  
‘Well in that case it can’t be bad, come on now out with it then we can celebrate your cleverness and creativity in style.’

The boys lock eyes as they reach a hand towards each other and entwine their fingers together.  ‘Whatever it is I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think it’s going to be.’  The whole room is so silent you can just about hear the resident ghoul breathing all the way in the attic.  Harry looks down at the twins entwined hands and realises he is not alone as he had thought in his preferred sexual orientation.  The boys step closer to each other, knowing them as well as he does he knows that they did that to provide comfort and strength to the other.  ‘We’re sick of hiding it anyway.’  
‘Hiding what?’  Mrs Weasley is seemingly blissfully unaware of the announcement that the boys are giving while she is obviously trying to give of an air of support and love.  ‘There is nothing that you boys can’t tell me.’  
‘Molly love, I think… I think they are telling us.’  Mr Weasley croaks out in shock as he stares at his twin boys entwined hands.  ‘Should we give them some privacy?’  Ginny asks in a hushed voice.

Slowly walking out of the room everyone heads for the lounge.  ‘How long have they been…?’  Harry asks finally as they close the door behind them.  ‘About two years I think.’  Ginny says.  
‘Been what?’  Ron asks his face darting from Harry to Ginny and back again.  ‘Hermione love, what’s the matter?’  The girl has her hands over her mouth, her eyes are wide open.  
‘Ronald,’ she gasps as she whacks him on the arm with the back of her hand, ‘how can you be so dense?  How can you not grasp what is going on here?’  Her voice squeaks, Harrys, Ginnys and Percys eye brows go up in question at her behaviour.  ‘How can the rest of you be so calm?  Incest is bad enough, but happening with twins who are only just about of age.’  
‘They are our brothers, we don’t and won’t judge them.’  Percy steps forward standing straight as he defends Fred and George.  ‘Oh that.  That’s been going on for ever.’  Ron says.  
‘What?  And you never thought to tell anyone?’  
‘It’s not for me to tell and it’s not like it’s much of a secret, we all knew already.  Well except for you and Harry and mum and dad.  Even Bill and Charlie know.  So they are in love, you fall for who you fall for you don’t plan these things.  ‘Mione I thought you were much more open to alternative couples.’  
‘You realise Miss Granger that incest is fairly common in the wizarding world, why do you think that families such as the Malfoys get to act so purest.  In fact it is not unusual for the parents to initiate the match between cousins and such forth.’  
‘That’s all very well Percy but siblings.’  
‘It has happened and there is nothing wrong with it.’  
‘Percy, Hermione might be having a problem grasping with the idea of it because in the muggle world incest is illegal.’  Harry buts in as he is starting to get fed up of the tension, if he wanted a healthy dose of tension of any kind he would have stayed with Tom and stuck with the knowledge that the man that he is falling for does not want to do anything about the situation with him.  ‘Then how are you being so accepting?’  
‘Come on, what with what has happened to me over the years, Fred and George falling in love with each other is not that that much of a big deal.  I am happy for them and hope everything works out.  Ough.’  He feels like the wind has been knocked out of him as he is engulfed by two very enthusiastic bludgers as he is effectively held in a Harry sandwich.  ‘Get off.’  
‘Forget Ron run away with us, be our best friend.’  
‘Doesn’t work like that, sorry guys.  Everything alright?’  He grins at them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jamming his legs into his pyjama bottoms his back to the bed he worries his bottom lip.  After everything that had happened today Harry had been able to forget about his own revelations that he had confessed too, to his best friends and most notably Ron, the same friend that he was supposed to be sharing a bed with on the night of the day that he has admitted to being a homosexual.  ‘Come on Harry, hurry up and get in.’  
‘Are you sure, I could sleep somewhere else if you prefer.’  
‘Don’t be a twat, come on I’m cold.’  
‘You don’t mind sharing still even though I’m gay?’  
‘Harry, no offence mate but you’re really not my type.  I’ll try to keep my hands to myself just like I normally manage to do.’  
‘I just thought that you might think that I might come on to you if we share a bed.’  
‘Good point and if we haven’t been best friends for the past five years and I had only just meet you that would be a worry.  However since you are still the same bloke I’ve shared a bed with during the holidays on and off for the five years that I’ve known you I think my virtue is going to stay intact.’  Harry grins as he chucks on a t shirt and climbs in under the sheets.  ‘But stay on your side okay mate?’  Harry stiffens and turns away from Ron putting a huge cold gap between them.  He shivers as he closes his eyes.   
‘Idiot, come here.’  Ron grasps him roughly around the middle and hauls him back so that they can sleep curled up next to each other.

***

‘I’m sorry boys I have to leave, Dumbledore he needs me.  You won’t believe the things that he is being accused of, he could in all honesty end up in Azkaban if we don’t so something about it and quickly.’  
‘The man needs a lawyer then dear, it’s Christmas day we need you here.’  Mr Weasley looks torn looking between the parchment with his summons from Albus Dumbledore and his family and most importantly his wife.   
‘Mr Weasley, may I have a word?’  Harry asks into the void Mr Weasleys announcement had made.   
‘Of cause Harry come on.’  They head for the garage where Mr Weasely has a computer and laptop that he has taken apart and is slowly and methodically making them up again bit by bit.  Harry picks up an old abandoned wood work project and smiles at the half finished carving of a duck.  ‘You might not want to hear this or even believe it but Dumbledore… he is a criminal.’  
‘Harry, you have to know just as much as anyone else that the media doesn’t always do a good job of reporting the facts especially the Daily Profit.’   
‘Mr Weasley, some of the charges against him, child negligence and abuse to minors are what I am accusing him off, and I plan to testify against him.  He ruined my life by tampering with a prophecy and imperioed an unwilling victim whose life he has also ruined while he was young.  Then he erased his tracks, I’ve got proof of all this...  Mr Weasley, I’m not making this up please believe me, please don’t let that criminal ruin Christmas with your family.  I’ll understand if you don’t want me here anymore but please don’t go to him, whatever he wants of you it can’t be good if he is insisting that it can’t wait until after the festivities.’  
‘You aren’t going anywhere, no matter what happens.’  Arthur Weasley gathers Harry into his arms and gives him a big squeeze.   
‘Please believe me Mr Weasley, what he has done… I can’t even tell you the worst of it.’  
‘One of my close friends is Augusta Longbottom Harry.’  Mr Weasley states as he sighs he steps back and lets Harry go, lifts a screwdriver looks at it sighs again as he thinks things over looking sad.  Holding on to the screwdriver as if it was essential to give him strength he looks like he is making a very difficult decision.  ‘There is a lot more as well to what you are telling me isn’t there Harry?’  
‘Yes sir.’  He nods seemingly satisfied.   
‘Okay then, let’s go back into the house.’  Firm comforting hands land on Harrys shoulders and guide him gently back inside the fold of the family and back to the breakfast table where it would seem not one of them has actually moved.  Mrs Weasley is standing in exactly the same spot, Percy with Charlie and Bill who have made sure that they were not working and were home on time for the big day.  Look like their forks have been hovering in the same position the whole time.  Fred and George holding hands as they bite their lower lips look ready to cry at the thought that their dad would not be with them on Christmas day and Ron and Ginny both determinedly looking down at their plates and not eating.

Mr Weasley gives Harrys shoulders another squeeze before letting go and they both go back to their places at the table and resume eating the traditional Christmas breakfast feast of pancakes, sausages, bacon and black pudding with lots of tea and coffee to wash it all down with.  ‘So you’re not going then dear?’  
‘No Molly I am not.  Do we have any more black pudding love?’  The parchment with the summons from the disgraced Headmaster gets forgotten with the return of the festivities and eventually becomes ripped and even used in place of a dish towel when coffee got spilt.  Soon the words on the parchment are completely illegible and the scrap parchment gets thrown in with the rubbish.

***

Tearing open his present from Mrs Weasley, Harry grins at her.  ‘Thank you it’s brilliant.’   
‘The others said it looks like Slytherin Green, but the colour matches your eyes you see.’   
‘I love it, anyway I was very nearly put in Slytherin.’    
‘You’re kidding me?’  Ron splutters making flaky pastry from his mince pie that he was eating as he rips into his gifts, fly all over the place.  Harry puts the jumper on over his pyjamas and breaths in the smell happily.  It smells like the Burrow and Mrs Weasley, not his favourite smell in the whole wide world but a very close second, at least it makes the longing dampen down slightly.  ‘Harry here’s another one for you.’  Ron throws him a little box which he catches easily; he puts down the book that Hermione got him next to the chocolate frogs from Ron.  ‘This is for you too.’  Ron throws him another present.

Opening the small box first having examined it and found no note he bursts out laughing.  ‘Got something you need to tell us Harry?’  George asks raising his eyebrows mockingly at him as he eyes up Harrys gift of cat collar and lead.  ‘I believe it’s to stop me wondering off when I turn kitten.’  He grins.  ‘It’s a very nice, expensive gift.  Who is it from Harry?’  Ginny asks diplomatically as she looks over his shoulder at the collar.  Ignoring her question, and having an idea who the other present is from Harry smiles and rips open the carefully wrapped present and lifts the lid off from a box and right on top in a little bag is... ‘Cat nip.’  Fred laughs.  ‘I guess there is one person that wants you to have a little fun.’  
‘Are you alright Harry?  Wait, isn’t that…’  George gapes in awe at the item that was underneath the little package.   
‘Harry that’s not just any old mirror that is the latest communication mirror, you can even use it when it’s not a good time to talk, by spelling messages on to the glass.  Not even the minister has one of these.’  Percy adds awestruck as he turns it over in his hands.  Harry carefully places it back inside the box and finally takes out the two pieces of parchment that is tucked into the corner Harry reads the smaller note first.

Happy Christmas Harry,

All you have to do is aim your wand at the glass:

Scribo – For writing to appear

Imagini – To send images

Imago Movere – To show memories and other moving images

Delens – Erases the images you have received so that you can send a reply back.

Otherwise just say the name of who you are contacting while looking into the glass.  I have one if you want to stay in touch. x

P.s Read the other missive when alone if you feel unable to tell anyone the whole story as it stands just yet.

Harry grins at the gift his silly heart soaring.  Does that mean that Tom has missed him as much as he is missing him right now?  
‘Harry that is a seriously expensive gift; Do you want to tell me what’s going on dear?  Who is it from?’  
‘I don’t know Mrs Weasley there was no note except for the instructions on how to use it.’  Ron looks at Harry in shock, you mean just like the cloak?’  
‘No, not just like the cloak Ron.’  He says wide eyed hoping that the boy will understand what he is silently saying.  He runs his fingers down the back of the mirror which is now resting face down in its cushioned box.

***

I hope the holidays find you well.  
Ignore Severus he thinks he is being funny with his gift to you, you and I know that you need to have a little bit of fun in your life.  So go mad with the catnip but make sure that there is somebody with you when you try it for the first time.  Some kittens can be allergic it is always best to be prepared.

You are missed at the manor it’s not the same without you here.  You have brought something that I didn’t realise that I needed when you came into my life as a fluffy little cute nosed kitten.  Unfortunately you took it away with you when you left to be with your friends.

I hope that you might want to stay in touch without you having to get into trouble getting here to do so.  Remember it’s still not safe there are those who were truly in it  for all the reasons that Voldermort was so do not take any undue chances.  
I cannot begin to understand why I am coming back to my true self, but I am grateful because I got to actually see you, to know you Harry.

So I have brought you a communications devise.  The instructions are pretty simple as you would have seen from the previous note.  You concentrate on who you wish to talk to as it can connect with any communication mirror, it does not require a twin, so you can even contact your godfather on this too as he should also have one as all pure blood families have a communications mirror of some description as it is less of a hassle than to have to use the floo all of the time and much more dignified besides.

I miss you Harry and hope to speak to you soon.  
With much affection

Tom. R

Affection, much affection Harry is unable to stop a great big soppy smile take over his face at those words.  Lying down on the bed with the parchment on his chest he analyses every word that he had just read.  He misses Harry, and wants to be able to talk to him and see him…  
‘Ron told me what you got for Christmas and I think you should send it to the ministry for checks…’  Hermione enters the room like a woman possessed as she snatches the letter off from its resting spot on his chest.  ‘Tom. R, what the hell Harry, you knew who it was from but told everyone that there was no note.’  
‘Hermione back off and give that back.’  Harry growls sitting up.  ‘Aren’t you supposed to be with your parents it is Christmas day after all.’  
‘Don’t change the subject, you can’t be taking gifts from that piece of scum.’  
‘You don’t know anything Hermione, back off and give that back.’  
‘Who does he think he is, with much affection?  As if he even has a right.’  She sits down on the bed just as Harry leaps up.  ‘That’s mine…’  
‘Let’s look at this, do you see this.  Pretending to be worried about you using the catnip though he thinks you need to have fun and wants you to use it anyway.  He’s probably poisoned it… and he is trying to make you feel guilty about spending Christmas where you belong with your family, he’s got some nerve.’  
Snatching the parchment out of her hands he snaps.  ‘Stop trying to twist his words and get out now.’    
‘Harry, this isn’t you, this is him speaking.  He has obviously spelled the mirror so that as soon as you touched it, it would turn you away from your true friends.’  
‘True friends would respect their friends’ boundaries, true friends Hermione would not be condescending…’  
‘I don’t have to stand for this, come on Ron.’   
‘I don’t think so ‘Mione.  You were in the wrong here and anyway, Harry is right this time.’  Opening and closing her mouth in indignation she finally gives up and faces Harry again.  ‘You do realise that you are behaving like some love struck teenage girl about him don’t you, I mean look at you, you are hugging that letter as if you’re in love with the guy.  He is a murderer just in case you have forgotten.’  
‘I know who he is and who he was Hermione, if you haven’t realised, it is my life that has been interfered with in all this, I was the one left without parents and has had to grow up with indifferent relatives that would have sooner have had me in an orphanage than live with them if they had been given a choice in the matter.  The person that has caused these chain of events is going to get what’s coming to them don’t you worry about that, now just leave me alone.’

Turning his back on the door he does not see her go, yet he hears running footsteps go down the stairs and he breathes a sigh of relief.  Sitting back on the bed and looking at the letter once again he begins to pick the words apart again, what if she is right?  What if he is being used?

‘I feel as if I should say something in order to tell you off in how you just talked to my girlfriend.’  He had forgotten about Ron during the argument and his voice makes him jump.  Ron sits down next to him.  ‘However in all honesty, despite how shitty you were to her just now.  She was equally shitty at you.   
For what it’s worth, if you trust him, that’s enough for me also if you need someone to talk to mate, I’m here.’  
‘Thanks Ron.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to "see" Toms penmanship especially how Harrys name looks like in "his" handwriting see font style Kunstler Script font size 22. ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Tom Riddle.’  Harry looks into the mirror thinking of the handsome man he had left behind in Malfoy Manor and misses him something rotten.  How had he fallen for the man so fast?    
‘Ah ha, so you haven’t forgotten me completely.’  The face that appears in the glass gently chides him and with those few words makes Harry feel awful.  ‘Hey, I’m sorry.  I just mean it feels as if it’s been a long time is all.  How have you been?’  
‘Missing you.’  He finds himself saying in a small voice, he has never felt like this before.  The feeling is alien and he does not know what to do with it.   
‘I’m missing you too.  Look Christmas holidays are nearly over and you will be back at school soon so I need to tell you so that you are prepared.  Severus has told me that though Dumbledore is suspended from his position there he is still staying in residence.’  
‘What?’  Harry gapes, how is that even allowed?   
‘I know.  It seems that the members of staff excluding Severus of cause, believe the old man to be innocent of all of the accusations against him and don’t believe him to be a danger or a menace to any of the students that were formally under his care.’  
‘What can I, I mean what can we do?’  He quickly corrects himself, as he swiftly reminds himself that he is not a one man caped crusader.   
‘Harry, whatever happens I need you not to take any risks.  Do you think you can do that?  For me?’  Harry nods, he would agree to anything for him.  ‘I see that you have been sleeping better.’  The man says nonchalantly.  ‘Ron and I have to share a bed.’  It cheers him to see a flash of jealousy in those intelligent, brown eyes.  ‘You know I would have been happy to share with you.’  He points out.   
‘You know that is not a good idea.’  Tom gently chides him.   
Harry ducks his head and shifts a little enjoying the warm water.  ‘Harry are you calling me while you are bathing?’  He grins widely as he splashes the water with his feet.   
‘Scared you are going to get an eyeful?’  He teases unable to take his eyes away from those lips that twitched at his cheek.   
‘Harry hurry up in there, I’ve got to brush my teeth.’  
‘Who’s that?’  
‘That is Ginny, Rons baby sister.  I thought about it last year, but she’s not my type.’  He shakes his head at Tom clearly he is very interested and more than a little bit possessive.   
‘Harry Potter hurry up.’  
‘I best go.’  Harry sighs not wanting to stop looking at the older man.   
‘You are going to have to finish your bath and get to bed at some point.’  
‘Want to come over and wash my back?’  
‘I would if I could, trouble.’  Tearing his eyes away Harry reluctantly breaks the connection, puts down the mirror and quickly scrubs all over in record time.  Vanishing the water and throwing on a t shirt and pyjama bottoms, he tucks the mirror in between the elastic of the trousers and his skin.  He throws open the door to find an irate Ginny Weasley.  ‘What where you doing in there?’  She demands.  ‘You sure took long enough.’  
‘It’s none of your business what a bloke does in a bathroom Ginny.’  Charlie says marching in and winking at Harry making him flush, denying nothing he walks away.  ‘Hey I was next, Charlie let me in.’ Harry laughs and climbs the stairs back up to Rons room.

Settling into bed next to Ron Harry slips the mirror out aims his wand and concentrates on what he wants to say to Tom.  ‘Scribo.’  His words appear on the glassy surface for a moment before sinking into the mirror, he smiles as a reply comes back almost instantly.  
 _Sweet dreams Harry._

‘Delens.’  Harry slips the mirror under his pillow with his wand and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

***

‘Come on hurry up or we will not get to the station in time, Ginny have you packed your underwear I put on your bedside table?’  
‘Yes mum.’  
‘Percy sweetheart, have you packed the lunch I made you?’  
‘Yes mother.’  
‘Harry dear…’  
‘I’m all packed Mrs Weasley.’  
‘Molly love, for a change everyone is indeed ready and we are not running late.  Stop fretting.’  
‘But Arthur it doesn’t feel right.’  In fact Harry feels it too and has done since he arrived at the burrow but has been unable to put his finger on it, the Weasleys though as boisterous as they always have been, are not as disorganised as they have always seemed to be to Harry in the past.  
‘Percy you’ve got Errol, Ron, Pig?’  
‘Yes mother.’  
‘Alright then let’s go, I’m still surprised that Hermione isn’t here and traveling with us.  Are you sure that you didn’t have a fall out dear?’  She fusses over Ron as they all pile into the car that Mr Weasley had manged to buy with no assistance at all and put a magical, non-detectable extension charm on the inside just as he had with the ford angelica that is currently living wild in the forbidden forest surrounding Hogwarts school.  ‘Just a minor disagreement and everything is fine, she’s meeting us at the station remember.’  Ron mutters.   
‘It would be upsetting for you to start your term with a broken heart is all, Ronald if you need to talk to me at any time just ask Professor McGonagall if you may use her floo.  She always allowed us the use of it when we had need to contact our parents when we were at school.’  
‘Thanks mum.  But you’ve always told us to go to Dumbledore if we ever needed anything or should we ever need to contact you.  What’s changed?’  
‘Have I?’  Mrs Weasley looks confused making Harry gasp and quickly send a message to Tom via the mirror at his latest suspicion.  ‘Who are you always messaging with that thing Harry?’  Ginny asks turning and looking at him in suspicion.   
‘Sirius, if you must know.  Isn’t that right Harry?’  Ron comes to the rescue obviously observant to his predicament.  ‘Right.’  He quickly agrees but Ginny does not look convinced however she does let the subject go.

***

‘Hermione, over here.’  Ron waves as he spots his girlfriend though the crowed and she runs to catch up with him.  Wrapping her arms around him she then looks at Harry who is standing at Rons side.  ‘I’m glad you didn’t take sides Ron,’ she says, ‘and for what it’s worth I am sorry for the way I behaved Harry, I shouldn’t have shouted at you like that, I was wrong and I should trust that you have your reasons for wanting to trust…’ she falters as she realises the whole of the Weasley family is listening.  ‘For trusting that you are doing the right thing for yourself.’  He nods understanding her meaning.  ‘I shouldn’t have shouted back at you, that was wrong of me.’   
‘So how come you are all so early, I thought I would have to read for a while until you guys got here.’  
‘Just more organised than usual I guess.’  Percy says smiling.  ‘Excuse me, bye mother, bye father.  Penelope.’  He calls out and rushes off, to Rons and everyone else’s surprise grabs Penelope Clearwater around the waist and lifts her clear in the air as he spins.  As he starts to lower her back to the ground he kisses her clear on the lips right in front of everyone to see.  ‘Erm, that’s new isn’t it?’  Hermione asks in shock.   
‘He’s never acted that way before.’  Fred confirms in wonder at his usually uptight brother.   
‘That’s good to know.’  Mr Weasley says looking a little lost for words.  
‘Oh my little boy is finally coming out of himself.’  Mrs Weasley cries happily as she watches the two young lovers.

Everyone loads their trunks on to the train at a leisurely pace a feat that Mr and Mrs Weasley wonder at, and then disembarks to give leisurely farewells and promises of correspondence.  ‘Fred, George.  I’m so proud of you two, see if you pass all your o.w.ls with flying colours and I promise I’ll seriously think about what we talked about okay?’  
‘Thank you mum.’  They both fall into an embrace with their mum smiling with silent tears running down their faces for some reason.   
‘What did you promise them mummy?’  
‘Never you mind Ginny, that’s between me and my clever boys.’

***

Waving everyone jumps back onto the train just as it is ready to depart.  Fred and George holding hands shout something about smelling everyone later and drag each other down the train looking for a compartment on their own while exchanging heated looks at each other the whole time.

Finding a compartment with only Neville inside the others pile in.  Harry sits next to him smiles and deliberately drops a folded piece of parchment in his lap as he arranges his luggage.  He had taken the trouble to write him a note to let him know that he is aware of his situation and that he is there if he needs a friend.  That he has not gossiped about what he had found out and hopes that Neville understands that he reported the situation to the authorities as soon as he found out what was happening because the idea that anything like that happening to anyone at all will not be tolerated .

Sitting down Harry deliberately nudges Neville in the side to gage his reaction to the note, big round eyes meet his which looks suspiciously wet after reading his message.  ‘Did you have a nice Christmas Harry?’  Neville asks as if they were not just silently communicating about something so much more important.  ‘Not bad, I hope you had good holidays?’  He nods but before he could open his mouth the door to the compartment opens.   
‘Well, well, well if it isn’t the golden boy and his golden entourage.’  The words do not carry the weight that they used to.  ‘Zip it Malfoy, because whether you like it or not, you’re one of us now.’  Harry says as he smiles at the blond as Draco feigns a shudder.  ‘Oh well, in for a sickle.’  He closes the door and sits on the other side of Neville facing Ron.  ‘Weasel.’   
‘Ferret.’ Then surprising everyone in the compartment a bubble of privacy surrounds Draco and Neville as he turns to talk to him and they appear to talk all the way to Hogwarts.  Ron stares at Draco the whole time making Harry sigh.

The privacy bubble comes down as the train comes to a halt.  ‘Potter it was good spending some time with you during the holidays.  See you around.’  
‘Stop calling me Potter, you know my name dam it you’ve used it often enough.’  Draco just laughs as he leaves and moments latter can be seen disembarking via their window and re-joining some of his Slytherin friends.  ‘You know, I just can’t decide about him.’  Ron mutters.   
‘He’s grown up a lot.’  Neville stammers going slightly red in the face.   
‘You would tell me wouldn’t you if he is being a prat right?’  Harry asks quietly so that the others would not be able to hear.  ‘He really isn’t and yes I would.  Thank you Harry.’  The boy catches Harrys eyes and the look of gratefulness is so stark on his face.

Harry remembers just before they get to the thresal drawn carriages where Harry takes hold of Nevilles arm and turns him round to face him.  ‘Look Neville, I’ve heard that despite his suspension the rest of the staff are disbelieving of what that man has done to you, to me and countless others.  He is still living in the rooms he was given for his previous position.  If you don’t want to come to the great hall for the feast Ron and I will bring the feast to you in our dorms.’  He can feel the trembling going through Neville as the revelation.  His face looks the most frightened he has ever seen him.  ‘No, I want to come to the fest.  I won’t let him dictate my life, not anymore.’

***

Sitting at the Gryffindor table sitting next to Neville on his right and Ron sitting on Nevilles left Harry glares at the bearded old man who is sitting at the head table.  Though he does not get up to speak leaving that honour to the new headmistress Minerva McGonagall as he should, he looks as if he is going nowhere fast and has not got a worry in the world.  Harry despises him in that moment.

‘We’re sitting here move over.’  Draco Malfoy announces across the table with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.  The first year Gryffindors do just that and the three Slytherins sit down in their place.  ‘Draco?’  Harry lifts his eyebrows at the blond.   
‘What, I shall sit where I want, it is a free country.  Anyway what happened to one of us Potter, taking it back?’  
‘Not at all.’   
‘Good, so I would like to sit with my friends, now that is not a problem is it?’  Looking to Neville as Draco is directly across from him and seeing a pleased smile on his face he just shrugs.  ‘Not as far as I’m concerned just didn’t know we were allowed to mingle with the other house tables if we wanted.’  
‘You live and you learn Potter.’

Harry is gratified at least when he sees Dumbledore notice the new table arrangements.  The look on his face is a picture, he realises in that moment that the former Head Master had been encouraging the rivalry between the houses because right now he does not look happy in the slightest.  Keeping half an eye on him as he enjoys the feast Harry is pleased to note that with every passing minute that he and his friends are making “merry” with Draco and his best friends that Dumbledore looks more and more sour about the situation.

When Dumbledore made his way across the room toward the Gryffindor table Harry could feel Neville start to tremble.  ‘Mr Longbottom, I wonder if I may possibly have a word in private.’  Grasping his hand in a show of solidarity under the table, to give Neville some emotional support Harry holds his breath.  This is Nevilles battle he can be there for him however he cannot fight it for him.  ‘Actually, Sir, it’s not convenient.’  From his peripheral vision he sees Draco smiling encouragingly at Neville, then glaring at the man looming over him.  The table has gone silent; nobody has ever denied this man anything.  The fact that this student, this Gryffindor, the one that has always been so nervous and is still clearly intimidated has told this famous wizard that it is not convenient is baffling to the rest of the Gryffindors.  Dumbledore is silent too, obviously unsure how to react.  ‘Mr Longbottom… it is important that I have a word with you.’  
‘Then it can wait until tomorrow morning with my head of house present.’  Nevilles voice trembles and he clutches Harry hand tightly however he does not move from his seat as the great hall is suddenly filled with owls looking for recipients for the mail that they have brought for the evening post.  ‘Is that all Sir, do you think we could all enjoy our start of term feast in peace now?’  Malfoy drawls from across the table.  ‘Mr Malfoy, may I ask what you are doing siting at the Gryffindor table since Slytherins table is across the hall?’  Rustlings of parchment and the odd gasp of shock can be heard throughout the room.  ‘You may ask sir,’ Draco acknowledges the request then turns his eyes back to Neville.  ‘Neville will you pass the peas please?’  
‘I will not be ignored Mr Malfoy.’  Eyes from every table look toward the old man.   
‘Pans pass the gravy there’s a dear.’  
‘Mr Malfoy I will not tolerate this disrespectful behaviour.’  However to the mans displeasure mutterings start from all over as the students all over the room start to gossip and within minutes the pleasurable din of a feast seemingly not interrupted can be heard.  Neville with his eyes down along with Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Hermione make conversation.   
Neville, Ron, Draco and Harry all visibly relax when the elder wizard moves away realising that somehow the power dynamic has changed, and he walks out of the room his head held high despite not getting his way.  ‘I am so proud of you Neville.’  Draco says smiling at the blushing shy bloke sitting at Harrys side.

Full up and sleepy from the wonderful food the group make their way slowly out of the great hall.  Draco gives Neville a hug before taking his two best friends back to the Slytherin dorms.  ‘Well I don’t know about you but that was the strangest thing I have ever been though.  Who knew Malfoy would ever want to sit with us.  Who knew Malfoy would ever want to hug anybody?’  Hermione announces making Neville flush once again.  ‘Alright, alright no dallying straight to your dorms please.’   
‘Professor McGonagall, I wonder if you would… erm It’s just that Dumbledore wants to talk to me tomorrow morning and I would like you to be there when he does…’  
‘Mr Longbottom, of cause I’ll be there.’  
‘Could Harry, Ron and Draco come too?’  Green serious eyes look at two of the boys in question, but after a few seconds she nods anyway.  ‘Very well, now off to Gryffindor with you.’  
‘Is everything alright Neville?  I can come too if you want me too?’  Hermione starts, the boys quickly fall back and let her talk herself out as they head for the tower, passing former head master Dumbledore on the way and very firmly ignoring him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Scribo.’  The message that Harry wants to send appears for a moment as is its custom and sinks into the glass of the mirror in his hand, Neville busy trying to dress as he trembles does not notice.  ‘What if he…’  
‘He wouldn’t dare in front of all of us, ready?’  Harry asks, the boy nods just as a message arrives in Harrys mirror.  
See if you can’t get your hands on any of his journals if you can at the same time, don’t worry if you can’t.  Don’t do anything risky and stay safe.  
Smiling he moves the mirror into his trouser waistband and he takes a deep breath.  ‘Let’s get McGonagall.’  He says smiling in order to calm his friend.   
‘How do I get Draco?  I need Draco to come too.’  Frowning at the unexpected declaration but finally remembering his friends request that Draco would be allowed to be there last night when talking to their head of house.  Not asking any questions about his unexpected friendship with the blond Slytherin he takes the mirror out again.  
_Professor Snape, Neville needs Draco to meet him, McGonagall Ron and I in order to talk to the old man._  
‘Okay, that should do it.’  
‘Where did you get one of those?  Gran hasn’t even seen one and she gets to see advance communication mirrors all the time due to who she is.’  
‘Christmas present.’  He shrugs as they make their way out of the room and collect Ron from the common area.  
_I shall escort Master Malfoy myself and meet you all at Professor McGonagall’s office.  No arguments, I do not care_ to _your excuses and how many of you there are.  I will not allow my Godson or any of you, for that matter, to go into that lion’s den without myself being present do you understand?_  
‘Professor Snape is coming too, is that going to be alright?’  Neville just nods.

It is a large party that assembles and makes its way to the Headmasters rooms that Dumbledore had yet to vacate.  Neville leads the way head held high and Harry beams with pride at how brave he is being.   
‘Mr Potter.’  Harry rolls his eyes, how many times as he asked the man to call him by his given name?  And though he does sometimes it is not a habit that the potions master has gotten into.  ‘Have you told Tom what you are currently doing?’  
‘I have, he wants me to try to get the books if possible.’  Dark eyes narrow and thin lips become thinner if possible.  ‘What?  I won’t do anything stupid, he has already told me not to.  Anyway who do you take me for?’  
‘Apologies, I must have you mixed up with a different Gryffindor with a penchant for acting before thinking about their actions, my mistake.’  
‘Apology accepted.’  Harry smirks however keeps his eyes forward as they approach the gargoyle that guards former Headmasters former office.

‘About time you got here young man…  erm, what is the meaning of this?’  Dumbledore actually stutters at the sight of so many people filing into the room and Harry smirks.  
‘As Mr Longbottoms head of house I am here to supervise any interactions.  Since you are now not on staff Albus it is only right that procedure be followed.’  Minerva points out firmly but fairly.  Albus nods obviously not seeing a loop hole.  ‘However I fail to see why there are three other students and an extra professor are here for a meeting that I requested for only young Mr Longbottom.’  
‘I asked them to be here.’  Neville says lifting his chin away from the floor, Harry sees the promise of retribution in the old mans eyes as he looks at the young man, and feels Nevilles trembling getting worse though he keeps his shoulders back.  
‘Myself, I would not in good consciousness allow any of these students in your presence without my being here.’  The potions master drawls.  
‘Severus, whatever do you mean?’  The voice is sickly sweet as the blue eyes twinkle as if sharing a private joke.  
‘Back off old man, I must admit to surprise to the fact you are still in these rooms despite you no longer being acting headmaster Albus.’  Severus points out, somewhat kindly.  
‘The suspension is only temporary I assure you, there has simply been some mistake.  It would make no sense in moving out just to move back in again.’  
‘I assure you Dumbledore that the suspension though temporary your expulsion from the role is imminent.’  Harry growls at him his anger getting the better of him.  
‘Harry my dear boy, what on earth has gotten into you?’  The man gasps, a whisper of a touch to his arm, light enough that it could be easily mistaken as an accident however coming from Severus Snape whom Harry knows plans every move and is the complete master of his body brings him back to himself.

Eyes to the ground he tries to master his breathing, to bring his temper down.  ‘Albus, if you could get to the point of this meeting you wanted with Mr Longbottom, I assure you that all of us including yourself have other things that need to be done today.’  The headmistress says obviously trying to hurry the meeting along.  ‘It was nothing important I just wanted to make sure you had a nice holiday and to wish you a good term my boy.  I also wanted to enquire about your grandmothers’ health.’  At that Neville grabs at Harrys arm his grip so tight his nails sink into his skin.  ‘You did not need to go to such trouble to rally the ranks.’  The man laughs.  ‘Such extremes for such a light conversation.’  
‘Albus, if that is indeed what you wanted to talk to Mr Longbottom about why you couldn’t just ask such questions at the feast last night is beyond me.’  McGonagall chides the former headmaster.   
‘Grandmother is as strong as ever thank you for your concern.’  Neville manages in a steady voice.  
‘Now if this is all Albus.’  Minerva says turning on her heal and opens the door ushering everyone out.

***

‘All of you my office now.’  Headmistress McGonagalls tone is not one to be messed with.  A very quiet group make their way to her rooms none of them exchanging a word on the way.  Sitting down at her desk the lady does not offer a seat to any of them, not even the potion master.  ‘Now explain to me just what is going on and do not tell me nothing as it is very clear to me that something of some significance has happened.  No one is leaving this room until I know what is happening in my school.’

‘Minerva are you aware of the reasons that Albus has been put on suspension?’  
‘Severus this is not a matter to be brought up in front of students.’  She turns her hard chiding eyes on to him.  
‘Minny wake up and smell the coffee.’  
‘Do not call me that, if you insist on talking about this.  Albus assures me that they are cooked up charges… are you telling me that there is at least some truth to them and that at least some of these students present have been affected?’  
‘That is exactly what I am saying.’  
‘Mr Potter,’ she snaps turning to face him, ‘I apologise,’ she says lowing her tone, ‘I mean Harry…’  
‘That man has ruined my life, he is the reason my parents were murdered and I can prove it.’  
‘It cannot be, Severus?’  
‘The man has used me my whole life, black mailing me throughout for something that he personally brought about.  Which is unfortunately for him easy enough to prove.’  
‘Mr Longbottom, forgive me, Master Neville…’

The young man straightens his spine and looks the woman in the eyes, as his eyes shine with tears yet to be wept.  ‘He has been sexually abusing me for years.’  He whispers.  
‘Mr Malfoy dare I ask about yourself?’  
‘He has tried to groom me in order to use me sexually; however my father caught him and managed to stop it in time.  So instead he completely discredited my families name and villainized my father as a punishment for interfering in his plans for me.’  
‘Mr Weasley…’ she turns as she looks at the red head her eyes suspiciously gleaming.  
‘As far as I am aware he has done nothing to me, I’m just here to give support.’

The woman looks pale as if she is about to throw up.  ‘It true, it’s all true.  About the prophesy and everything?’  Harry and Severus nod.  
‘I want him out of my school, I will not have him around my students.’  She is livid, her voice wavering as if trying to keep it steady.  Her knuckles are white from clutching at the edge of her desk.   
‘There is one tiny problem headmistress.’  Harrys says almost wishing he did not need to say this.  
‘Spit it out Mr Potter.’  The witch spits fuming mad.  
‘The way we found out about his crimes, about how I found out I never had any protection by staying at the Dursleys despite him always sending me back because of the so called blood wards he told me about.  They never existed.  The manipulation, the prophecy tampering… everything, we have found out about is through copies of all of his journals.’  
‘Plus, I am unearthing more crimes he has committed as I carry on reading every day.  However we need the originals in order to make sure that none of the charges can be contested and to make sure that they all stick in court.’  Snape finishes.  ‘Minerva I hate to tell you like this, however it is probable that the ministry is going to send aurors today to arrest him for fraud.’  
‘The schools finances?’  
‘The real reason it would seem that so many classes where cut and why we have only got skeleton staff.’  
‘Fine I shall make sure he hands them over.’  
‘No offence Professor, the man is a criminal what makes you think that he will hand over discriminating books just like that?  Demanding them will only highlight the fact that they are needed and he will make sure that the originals are destroyed.  You need to be more Slytherin about it.’  
‘Mr Malfoy, I assure you I can be quite intimidating when I need to be and as such he will not cross me.’  She says as she slams a hand down on her desk.  
‘We must not risk any harm coming to those originals Minerva.’  Severus insists.

‘I have a way.’  Harry says.   
‘Mr Potter.’  
‘Severus it’s a good plan and I thought about it first, promise.’  He smirks.  ‘I trust that our former headmaster is currently unaware of my true animagus form?’  He smirks harder.  
‘How prey tell is that going to of service in this situation brat?’  Harry grins.  
‘Well you greasy bat, it’s simple…’

***

‘Call me that that ever again in any shape or form and you will regret it Mr Potter.’  
‘Well stop calling me Mr Potter then.’  They stop walking and glare at each other.  ‘I am not my dad, learn to differentiate.’   
‘The idea that James Potter would understand the word differentiate never mind use it and use it in the correct contents it too much of a stretch.’  
‘So you’ll call me Harry from now on?’  
‘Not a chance.’  
‘You are impossible.’  
‘Stop pouting, anyway I thought you would prefer for Tom to call you by your first name and not myself.’  
‘He does call me by my first name and stop changing the subject.’  Harrys face burns in embarrassment as he hisses back at potions master.   
‘Nobody can hear us, there is nobody here, stop being a child, hurry up and get on with it.’  One quick evil look later and a capuchin monkey is standing just where Harry was just seconds before.  Within moments the fur ball is off on a trail of disruption of climbing and swinging off from everything he possibly can all around the castle.

***

He chuckles sleepily as he snuggles on the sofa next to his best friends as the heat of the fire washes over him.  ‘You should have seen Dumbledores face.’  
‘Harry James Potter, whatever has the man ever done to you?  I thought Dumbledore was someone you admire?’  Sitting up he resolves himself to tell her some of what he has learned and goes straight for the jugular.  ‘Hermione, he has defrauded the school of a lot of money.  Because of this lots of subjects have been dropped, the school only has minimum staff and there is not enough money for books.’   
‘He wouldn’t.’  Her voice is weak and the words come out as a whisper.  ‘He can’t do that.  Harry how do you know this?’  
‘The reason I need to behave as I am doing is to get hold of the evidence in order to convict him.’  
‘What can I do to help?  Ronald Weasley wake up, we have work to do.’

‘Mr Potter a word if you please.’  The headmistress enters the common area and waits by the entrance.   
‘Professor I would apologise but it’s part of the plan to get hold of the evidence honest.’  
‘I am not here in the capacity as your head of house Mr Potter, to hold you accountable for someone letting a monkey lose in the school which has been seen swinging from every surface in the building, leading our former headmaster on a merry dance.  Because there is no way that you could possibly have anything to do with that.’  Her eyes glitter in amusement.   ‘However I am here in a different capacity, I know that it was a while ago now, however having heard that you have not had your A.B.O test I have taken the liberty to inform Madam Pomfry of the situation and she is as of now ready for you to administer it.’  
‘A.B.O professor?’  
‘Alfa, beta, omega Mr Potter, you do recall your conversation of the birds and the bees with Professor Snape do you not?’  
‘How could I not?’  He groans his face burning at the memory.  
‘It is normally a requirement that all children between the ages of ten and eleven to have the test administered before they enter the school.  It would seem that this is something else that our former headmaster has neglected to do, if you would follow me please?’   Scrambling out after her he runs to catch up.  ‘What does the test involve?  Should I worry at all?’  
‘A drop of blood will be taken from your ringer finger on your left hand; a spell will be administered to the blood then that spelled blood drop will be magiced back into your body where in a reaction should occur so that once Madam Pomfrey does the diagnostic test it should reveal your status.’  
‘As alfa, beta or omega?’  
‘That is correct.  The procedure takes no more than fifteen minutes.’

***

Sitting on one of the beds in the infirmary Harry resists the temptation to ask Professor McGonagall to stay with him.  To say he is nervous is an understatement, what will it mean to find out he is one of these new genders that he had never head of until this year?  
Severus has said that Tom is an alfa what would that mean if Harry was one too?  Does that mean that he would never stand a chance?  Is that why the man would not let him sleep in his bed after the incident?  
But what if he is one of the other two genders?  Being a beta does not sound so bad, a bit like he could just carry on as he is.  But what if he finds out he is an omega?  That would mean that he could have a family that he has always wanted.  But he would have to have the babies himself, if he did though would that make him less of a man?  
Would it change anything for him?  The way his friends see him?  The way he sees himself?  The way he is supposed to behave?  ‘Mr Potter, is there something the matter?’  The headmistress turns around to face him before she leaves him to it.  ‘What does it mean to be a… to be one of those things?’  Her lips pursed yet again as the witch looks at him in distain.  
‘To be one of those genders you mean?’  
‘Does anything change?’  She walks back towards him and clasps him on the shoulder.  
‘Nothing changes Mr Potter, it is only for when any Omegas present we will be ready and able to provide adequate care.  For everyone else it means that they learn who they are and what it means to them as an individual.’

‘Lie back for me Mr Potter, reactions to this test can vary so we need to take some precautions especially as it has never been performed on anyone older than eleven before.’  Prinking his finger the medi witch very carefully and precisely levitates a small drop of blood onto a slide.  As she performs some very complicated wand work over the top of it Harry watches her, his stomach all tied up in knots the whole time.  
‘Ready Mr Potter?’  Whatever magic that had to be performed on the blood had taken so long that he had started daydreaming and he was in his own world.  Her voice had made him jump.  ‘I have to spell this back into your body now, directly into your heart; it might feel a little unpleasant but bear with it.’  An unpleasant jolt makes his body bow off from the bed, making him gasp for breath.   
‘I can’t breathe.’  He manages to gasp out.  ‘Help.  I need…’  But he does not know what he needs yet it feels like a part of him is missing.  That it is out there somewhere he knows that, but where.  ‘I need.’  
‘Okay Mr Potter, deep breaths now.’  
‘I can’t.’  He sobs.  ‘Please help.’  The ache in his breast is undeniable and all too much.  ‘What’s happening?’  
‘It would seem Mr Potter that you are an omega, your chemistry is simply trying to reach out to your alpha.  You need to learn to master this feeling.’  
‘Too hard.’  He gasps fighting for air.  
‘I admit it would be easier if you were younger and have not already gone through puberty.  However the only instance that I can in all honesty say that you aren’t being melodramatic is if you have already meet your true alpha which is very unlikely.  Most omegas settle very happily with a beta instead.’  
‘I can’t.  I can’t breathe.’  He is sure he is dying as his heart feels like it is about to beat out of his chest and his skin feels like it is on fire.  Images of Tom flash across his mind and fat tears roll down his face at the thought that he might never see the man again.  Get to look into those warm brown eyes, feel his comforting strong arms around him, his solid body against him as he sleeps.  ‘Whatever you’re doing Mr Potter keep doing it, it’s working.’  However the man does not want Harry as close as all that, he has made that abundantly clear when he gave him his own room and practically and effectively told him as such that he will never sleep in the same bed as him ever again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

The dark is a familiar friend, a place that Harry knows all too well, it is somewhere he has spent the most of his childhood.  However the disjointed voices disturbers him and pulls him away from the comfort of the place he most calls home.  ‘It’s working… Severus what hap…’  
‘It is of vit… he keeps hold…’  The words make no sense as they come in and out of focus and it is doing nothing for his nerves.    
‘Exp… on.’  The words cutting in and out irritate so much he tightens his hold on the objects that are in his hands.  He can feel fabric of some sort in his right hand, it feels soft and he rubs his fingers across it.  A bar of soap is in his left, it is solid and comforting, and despite wanting to be left alone, despite wanting to just sink into the dark of his mind where he is safe and no one expects anything of him, where nobody can touch him and manipulate him, he wants to bring the objects up to his face.  He wants to rub the fabric against his cheek to feel how soft it is and bury his nose in it to see if it carries a scent, he wants to breathe in the scent of the soap.

The soap smells of sandalwood and brings to mind the times that Tom bathed him as a kitten with those sure capable long fingers that knew just where to rub and how to make him purr.  The fabric is just as soft against his cheek and a faint scent of the sandalwood is there, but there is something else too.  Something that he has only smelt this powerfully once before… ‘Tom.’   
‘Told you it would work.’  
‘No need to sound so smug Severus, anyway I never said that it wouldn’t just that I was prepared to give anything a go.  How though, I mean whose are those belongings?’  
‘Minerva ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies, you will understand in time but for now I must insist that you let me keep this confidence.’  The headmistress must have nodded her consent.  ‘Now I know the new term is only just about to begin, however I am sure that we are in agreement in my suggestion that due to the circumstances that Mr Potter be excused from classes for a week as his body gets used to the chemistry, due to his A.B.O test, that is overwhelming his system right now.’  
‘How many times must I ask you to call me by my given name Severus?’  Harry croaks.   
‘Ah Mr Potter, welcome back.’  Harry smiles at the medi witch before he realises Professor McGonagalls Intention of taking the soap and what is clearly a very sweaty t shirt away from him now that he is awake.  ‘Come now Harry, you don’t need those anymore.’  
‘Mine.’  He quickly snatches them away from her and growls deeply at her.

‘Alright, that is quite enough young man.’  Severus admonishes as Minerva McGonagall exits the infirmary.

Harry huffs at Severus as he continues to chuckle his eyes twinkling in delight.  ‘I am sorry, however I believe that Minerva has never had anybody actually growl at her before and her face was an absolute delight.’  
‘She is going to make me live to regret that isn’t she.’  Harry looks crestfallen at the thought.   
‘She will get over it I am sure, now get up I am taking you back to Tom.’  
‘But what about school…’  
‘It will still be here when you get back.’  
‘But the assignments…’  
‘I will send them to you as they are assigned.’  
‘I won’t have done the lessons so I won’t know how to do the work.’  
‘There is an impressive library at Malfoy Manor that you will have full access to, plus I am sure that Tom will be on hand to help.’  
‘Why are you being so nice?’  Harry narrows his eyes at the professor in suspicion as he clambers out of bed.   ‘I have always been nice… just not always towards you, or perhaps your friends.  Now hurry up otherwise you will have to explain to a lot of people about where you are going and why you are holding on to a bar of soap and a sweaty t shirt that clearly does not belong to you, as if your life depends on it.’  
‘Does my life depend on it?’  He asks running to catch up to the potions professor.   
‘Only for a little while, your genetic makeup has been awaked with the administration of the test and since it has come to light that you have already met your alpha, it has made it abundantly clear why we test at such a young age.  Therefore we must allow it time to settle…’  
‘For the love off… will you please talk in shorter sentences?’  The man comes to a standstill and turns to look at Harry.  ‘In short a harmless test done at eleven would seem to be potentially fatal to someone who has gone through puberty and has unknowingly it seems already meet their alpha.’  
‘So I could have died if you hadn’t brought me his things?’  
‘You did nearly die Harry.’  The man lays his hands on top of his shoulders.  ‘If Poppy was not so intuitive…’  
‘But how did you know who…’  The man smiles and Harry realises that he is getting used to seeing the man, who he would have previously before this year have bet every last sickle in his vault that he did not know how to smile, in this way.  ‘A blind man can see it Harry, now come on.’  
‘My things…’  
‘Will like last time be taken care of, and will make their way to you post haste.’  Taking hold of Harrys elbow he steers him down the corridor and out of the school. 

Harry tucks himself happily enough into Snapes side as he side along apparates with him just outside of the school gates.

***

Immediately on landing Harry knows that something is wrong, not only can he feel it but the fact that Severus Snape snaps more rigidly to attention and grips him hard by the arm not giving him any leeway to struggle makes it doubly clear.  ‘What’s going on?’  He hisses.   
‘Do not struggle Potter you will only make it worse for yourself.’  The man hisses at him in a tone that Harry has not heard for a long time.  His eyes widen in shock as he is forcibly marched into the manor and he passes a lot of people in cloaks and masks.  Clutching the t shirt parcel that he had made with the bar of soap in his free hand he tries not to panic.

‘Snape, what are you doing here?  Don’t you have some place to be?’  
‘Yaxley I am exactly where I am supposed to be, now get out of my way I have business with the Dark Lord.’  The blond tall hard faced looking man, the only one without his hood up and mask on looks at Harry who is whimpering at Snapes side.  ‘I see you come with an offering, very wise since you dare disobey orders and come when not summoned.  What good will you be if Dumbledore realises that you’re a spy?’  
‘My business is nothing to do with you, unless you wish to be on the wrong end of my wand I strongly suggest you move out of my way.’  The man narrows his steely ice blue gaze but moves none the less and Snape throws the doors open then instantly slams them shut behind him and locks them for good measure releasing Harry instantly.

‘Tom.’  Harry bellows at the sight of him and runs straight into his arms.   
‘Not that I am not grateful to see you again so soon kitten, but what’s going on?’  Tom rubs his back and squeezes him tight.  ‘Never mind that, what’s going on here, what’s happening?’  
‘Nothing for you to be concerned about, Severus?’   
‘The old man had never made sure Harry had his A.B.O test administered.  Minerva made sure it was administered at the earliest convenience which wakened his inner omega.’  
‘Is that my t shirt?’ Tom asks bemused.   
‘Mine.’   Harry growls as he clutches it tightly.

***

‘But why can’t I sleep in the same bed as you, you’re my alpha aren’t you?  So what’s the big deal?’  
‘Harry I will not have this conversation with you right now, it’s late and we are both tired… please just…’   
‘Fine.’  Harry huffs and turns his back on the man and he does not turn back round until he hears the faint click of the door.  Then tearing his clothes off he throws the discarded items at the door until he is standing in the middle of the floor in nothing but what he was born in and breathing hard.  Crawling into bed he buries his nose in the smelly t shirt that Tom had not managed to convince him to part with and he wonders how much trouble he would get into if he just snuck down the hall and into the other mans bed.  
The idea that some of the death eaters that had put Snape on edge earlier, might still be around however makes Harry reach for his wand and cast the strongest locking charm that he can think off at the door instead and he wills himself to go to sleep.

He sleeps fitfully as he dreams of being taken in his sleep by masked people far away from his alpha and he wakes up throughout the night in fits of tears.  The fifth or sixth time this happens Harry realises that it is very early morning and he can hear hammering against his bedroom door.  Memories of his dreams send his heart pounding and he only just resists hiding underneath the sheets as if he were a child.  ‘Harry for god sake.’  Recognising Toms panicked voice amongst the volleys against the door he jumps out of bed, stumbles into pyjama trousers and runs to the door wand in hand and unlocking it just as he reaches it and throws himself into his arms.

Registering tension leaking out of him like a punctured balloon the man holds him tight.  ‘Tonight you sleep in my bed next to me where you belong.’  Not knowing where it is coming from or why he is doing so Harry cries deeply as they both hold on to each other as if their life depends on it.  ‘Why did you lock the door?  When I couldn’t open it to check on you I thought something had happened.’  
‘I wasn’t sure if last nights death eaters were still here.  What time is it?’  Instead of answering the question Tom scoops him up bridal style and far from being embarrassed like he thinks he should be Harry basks at the closeness of the moment.  He closes his heavy eyes and winds his arms around the mans neck sighing happily.   
‘It is only just four o’clock but if you had a night like I had then there is no way I am letting you out of bed just yet.’  Opening his eyes Harry looks at Tom quizzically before he realises that he has been carried where he has been longing to be.  With a flick of Toms fingers the bed linin turns itself down and Harry is finally lowered into the mans bed, as Tom starts to pull away Harry does not let go of him and he pulls him back down towards himself instead.  ‘I know you don’t want to touch me, though I don’t know why.’   
He licks his lips and is gratified to see that the warm chocolate brown eyes look down at his lips as if transfixed.  ‘Please kiss me.’  He whispers.  Soft tender hands stroke slowly down his arms as Tom still looks at his lips as if mesmerised.  As he looks up into Harrys eyes Harry can see his pupils are blown in desire.  Tilting his chin up Harrys breath is taken away as soft warm lips place themselves tenderly against his.

Harry gasps into Toms mouth as they kiss as if for dear life, tongues exploring each other but Harry is soon distracted as his body does something it has never done before.  Tom pulls away and looks into Harrys shocked eyes.  Running his thumb over Harrys cheek bone he sighs.  ‘I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have taken advantage…’  
‘You didn’t, I wanted to, I want to carry on doing that it’s just…’  He wiggles uncomfortably and bites his lip clearly at a loss and too embarrassed to say what is wrong.  It takes a moment while Tom searches his face.  ‘Oh Harry it’s only natural, you know that what with going to the health classes at school.’  
‘They do health classes at Hogwarts?’  Tom standing up walks around the bed and climbs back in, gathering Harry in his arms he tries to draw him in as a little spoon but Harry wiggles away slightly.  Not deterred he draws him to him again and curls around him.  The damp patch at the back of Harrys pyjama bottoms confirming his suspicions.  ‘Tom, you might not want to… I’m…’  
‘Wet, I know.  It is a small part of what your body goes through as an omega.  Your body will naturally produce slick when you are feeling in the mood.’  
‘Horny you mean?’  Harry grins.   
‘Exactly.’  Harry can feel the smile take over Toms face and the young man begins to relax in his arms and even starts to push back into Toms body slightly.  ‘It makes it easier to make love you see.’  
‘What else do I need to know about being an omega?’  
‘Have you been told that you will be able to bear your own children?’  Harry hums in the affirmative.  ‘Well your body will not likely develop much more than it already has, however what will probably be the most shocking thing for you to go through will be the heats that you go through once a month that can last between three days or up to a week.’  
‘That sounds like something an animal might go through.’  Harry sighs enjoying the warmth of the solid masculine body behind him.  ‘It is very similar; your body when in heat wants to make babies and will be craving you to copulate with your alpha…’  
‘You mean I will want you to fuck me silly.’  
‘Do you have to be so vulgar?  I am so much older than you I feel like there is some kind of mistake.  There is no way I can be your alpha.’  Harry turns over and faces Tom to look him deep in the eyes.  ‘Tell me one good reason why.’  
‘I’m too old for you.’  
‘We have already discussed this remember, we decided that if something was to happen that what with being wizards and living so much longer than muggles that the age difference between us wouldn’t be a big deal.  
Anyway a lot of muggles also agree that age is just a number, there are lots of couples these days that have some kind of age gap.’  
‘I know… however it doesn’t stop me feeling like I am doing wrong by you, that I should release you and encourage you to find an alpha or a beta even that is closer to you in age.’  
‘But I don’t want anybody else.’  
‘And I, I am too selfish to ever let you go.  Another thing you need to be aware off, and this is a big one.  Is that as your chemistry settles you will develop a gland just here.’  He trails an elegant finger down Harrys neck making him shiver with longing.  ‘Tom.’  Harry presses his lips against the other mans lips.  ‘Want you.’  Tom smiles at him a small one but it is still there.   
‘You can still leave me at any time; however this is of vital importance that you understand this Harry because of what it means.  If we were to spend your heat together I could claim you by biting that gland by doing so I will be claiming you as mine.  That bite mark will never completely heal, you will be marked for life, you will be mine completely and you will never be able to leave.’  
‘That’s fine with me, I don’t want to go anywhere anyway.’  
‘The difference is that you still have that option so long as you remain unbitten, so you need to think long and hard about what would be the right thing for you.  I am not going to force you into anything.’    
‘I am not going anywhere.’  Snuggling into the crock of Toms neck Harry yawns .  
‘We will talk some more about this later, for now let’s see if we can’t get some good quality sleep okay?’

***

‘Is everything alright?  Only it is nearly nine o’clock, and you are always… oh bad timing?’  Harry sighs lightly, what is it with Severus always walking in on him and Tom.  ‘Shush, you’ll wake him.’  Tom runs a light hand down his spine that makes his skin tingle with want and Harry instinctively pushes further against him as if trying to merge them both together.  Tom holds him tighter.  ‘Not at all, Severus come on in.’ Harry pouts, this is so not on.  ‘We were just catching up on sleep, having slept separately we didn’t get enough of it.’  Harry slowly slides his leg up and in between Toms legs, moving it in increments in order to show him that he would not object to more.  ‘Just how long do you think you can keep Mr Potter at bay?  He is a young man in the prime of his life, just come into his omega status.’  Harry can feel that weird sensation that had him worried earlier in the morning as he moves himself just so in order to rub himself just so against his alpha without letting on to Severus what he is doing.  ‘He will listen if he wishes to keep me as his alpha,’  Toms hand travels down his back again but this time does not do the return journey, instead it continues down to Harrys ass and he squeezes it tight in warning; ‘nothing in that respect will happen until he finishes school.’  Harry whimpers, waiting two years when he has already found his alpha and is ready for him already.  ‘Babies and children are not things a fifteen year old should concern themselves with despite their genetic makeup telling them otherwise.’  Harry desists his rubbing, however he keeps his leg where it is as it makes him feel safe and secure and allows himself to drift off again.

Practically purring Harry begins to come too as he feels his alpha rubbing his back and his fingers in his hair.  ‘Humm, that’s nice.’  
‘Come on, the day is nearly done and we have important things to do.’  Blinking sleepily up at the man that he is wrapped around he wonders how he has got to this point.  This man is guilty of so many things yet Harry can feel his body calling out for him.  He has taken care of Harry when he was in need and showed his own vulnerability to a helpless kitten.  It is so very easy to fall in love with the man.  Yet there is a little bit of reluctance still just at the very corner of his mind despite knowing that he was very much a puppet that Dumbledore had used for his own personal agenda, manipulating him all the way just like he had started to do with Harry.  ‘Come on kitten, we need to finish going through those god forsaken journals and start the proses of bringing the man to court.’  Harry nods a steal of resolve forming inside of him.    
‘We need to get him out of that school, he is trying to get to Neville and he is showing no signs of stopping.  I’m worried that while I’m here that something more is going to happen to him.  I know that we’ve got Severus on side and that Draco seems to know what he has been though not forgetting Ron but… getting Draco when Neville needed him was only easy because of the mirror and I’ve got that here.  Maybe I should have left it at school with Ron…’  
‘Don’t worry, I will send Ron one as well.  You keep yours, you never know when you will need it and anyway, don’t you want to talk to your godfather?’  
‘I do, it’s just…’  
‘You don’t know what to say to him?’  
‘It was one thing saving him from the dementors, I had to protect him he was my fathers best friend and innocent of what he was accused of, but just to talk to him.  How do I even start to do that?’   
‘When you are ready to start talking to him you will know what to say.’  Tom drops a kiss on the top of his head and slowly unpeels Harry from around him.  ‘You really meant what you said earlier, about me sleeping in the same bed as you again?’  He asks as Tom heads to the bathroom.   
‘I don’t think us sleeping separately has ever really worked now has it?’  Harry grins and jumps out of bed.  ‘I’ll go grab my trunk, I’ll be right back.’  Pausing at the closed door he hesitates.  ‘Tom, the death eaters from last night, all of them have gone right?’  Water runs audibly making Harry wonder if the man has heard him over the noise of the plumbing.  ‘They all have homes to go to, trust me all went last night and they aren’t due back for another couple of days.’  Letting out a breath that he did not realise he had held Harry flings the door open and runs to the next room grabs his trunk and drags it to the room he had only just vacated.

***

Not reading the page in front of him Harry frowns and looks over to Tom instead.  ‘But why are the death eaters still coming here, you’ve changed… well I think you have.’  He bites his bottom lip, what if he is wrong?  Warm brown eyes look at Harry but before Tom so much has a chance to open his mouth Severus beats him to it.  ‘Don’t be so dense child; these things have to be dealt with very carefully.  Those that joined Tom voluntarily after he left Hogwarts are people who were very happy with how Voldermort operated and was happy to commit the crimes that were required of them.  These people are dangerous and need to be handled very carefully.  They require a stay or even residency at Azkaban and to make sure that happens requires a very clever and fool proof plan.  Now will you get back to work?’  Harry nods and releases his lip, noting as he does how Toms gaze lingers on his mouth and gulps, he gets it now, it is just, why can it not just happen a lot faster?  
When can his life start becoming simpler and not a constant minefield of constant danger of living on a knife edge one slip one wrong foot placement, one wrong word and that is it, it is all over everything blows up and his whole world as he knows it is gone.  Looking at the page that he is supposed to be studying he focuses at a line at random.

Seeing Toms name he starts reading what Dumbledore has written: _It has come to my attention that Tom Marvolo Riddle who I have been working so hard to vilify is not only an Alpha he also has a predestined mate and omega.  Such a paring I have not come across for many a year, which makes it such a shame that I must carry on as I have started.  Tom must be destroyed and I must keep him from his mate, whoever that may be.  
_ Marking his place with a very useful spell so that he will not lose the paragraph amongst so much writing and he flips through the journal looking for more references to his alpha.  _Not only does Tom Marello Riddle have a predestined mate and omega, after doing some research along with some magical work it would seem that his mate and omega will be born this summer.  He must not find out about his so called destiny, I control his destiny now and I will not allow him the happiness and completeness of having such a blessing bestowed upon him. I must make sure that he is the one to destroy any chance of ever finding out about the blessing that magic herself has bestowed upon him.  He needs to kill the Omega so that there will never be a chance that my plans may fail._  
Harry chokes back a gasp of pain at the written confession; he performs the spell again to save the paragraph and goes hunting through the pages.   
_I feel as if I have downed a vial of Felix Felicius the old fraud Trelawney has delivered a prophecy right into my lap._  
“Though neglect dawns creation though Darkness denies him… Born on the side of light as the seventh month forfeit, the Darkness reigns… The first to defeat him births a new world… failure at its core creation dawns anew… the origin of commencement through neglect… born on the side of light as the seventh month forfeit… Alpha and Omega reign.”   
Both Lilly Potter and the Longbottom girl… whatever her given name is are both due at the end of July.  The prophecy must refer to one of their spawn I must see to it that Riddle destroys this threat himself.  While I’m at it, I must see to it that Trelawney woman, a disgrace to her name, is hidden from those who would either idolise her or discredit her name I have not yet decided her fate yet.  However it will be I who will decide upon it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Over here old man._ Harry swings from the very bricks of Hogwarts as he darts around the circular room throwing things and causing a ruckus, laughing as he does so.  _Try and catch me._ He chitters as he darts pass the old wizard he has grown to lose all respect for and darts for the door with a photo frame in hand.  ‘Hey, come back with that.  Dam monkey.’  _I’m a capuchin arse wipe!_ Dumbledore is fast but Harry is faster.  He throws the frame through an open window so that it lands on the lawn outside in no doubt one piece, when he is certain that Dumbledore will not see and then changes form.

Taking to flight inside Harry is careful to stay away from the walls of the castle so as not to clip his wings against the stone walls and hurt himself, making sure to call out loudly as he soars.  The Halls of Hogwarts soon fill up with students and staff alike who witness Harrys flight and Dumbledores mad dash.  ‘Has anybody seen a monkey?’   
‘No sir, but look.’    
‘Who the hell let that dam bird into my school?’  Harry screeches loudly at the old man and executes a tight circle around the former headmaster.  Calling out again he waits until just the right moment.  
Seeing the moment the old man breaks and reaches for his wand Harry reaches out with his legs and grabs the length of wood in his talons.

Flying off with his prize Harry calls out in triumph almost drowning out the frustrated cries coming from his nemesis.  He could almost feel sorry for the man, being without your wand is much like having your hand severed off, though considerably less painful.   
His brief spell of compassion however is not enough to spare the stick within his tight grip he snaps it with barely a thought.    
As he flies away he hears a call of outrage and condemnation coming from the man.  ‘How dare you, you vile disgusting creature.  Just you wait until I get my hands on you; I will wring your scrawny little neck.’ Dumbledore calls out, either oblivious or completely uncaring to his young audience, though Harry thinks that he just does not give a dam anymore.

Hearing a commotion down the hall Harry makes his way whistling as loud as he possible.  Rounding the corner he is shocked and outraged to see the toad like woman, Professor Umbridge griping a first year student by the upper arm as they sob in pain as she screeches vile at them.  Decision made in an instant, he whistles high and shrill grabbing her attention, and just as the woman begins to look up, loosening her grip on the student in her shock allowing the young girl to get away Harry drops the broken wand.

***

Collapsing on his bed in the Gryffindor tower tired but happy Harry is content to be able to contact Tom with the good news.  ‘Hello kitten.’  He rolls his eyes at the endearment however he is unable to stop the smile from taking over his face as he looks at his favourite person in the whole world in his mirror.  ‘Hi Tom, I miss you.’  
‘Miss you too kitten.’  Harry blushes.   
‘Stop that.’  He says grinning for what feels like the first time in so long, returning to Hogwarts after acclimatising to becoming accustomed to his presentation as an omega has felt as if he has been torn in half as he feels as if part of him is missing the further away he is from his alpha. 

‘Are you not sleeping young man?’  Tom looks at him thoughtfully.   
‘It’s kinda hard when you’re not in bed with me, you know that.’  He blushes at the admission.   
‘I have spoiled you.’

‘I’ve got good news.’  Harry says quickly changing the subject just in case Tom decides to revoke his decision on Harry sleeping in the same bed as him again.  Moving the communication mirror so that it is facing a jubilant and crazy Ronald Weasley, who is currently dancing around the room in his pyjamas like a mad thing.  ‘Dare I ask?’   
‘I may have accidently blinded a professor.’  Harry admits sheepishly.   
‘I fail to see how that is a cause of celebration…’   
‘It was an accident.  It was Umbridge, she was terrorising a first year student, she’s awful honestly.  I couldn’t help myself, I had Dumbledore’s wand in my talons in two pieces.  I was just aiming to drop them on her head.  Honest.  Just thought it would give her a bit of a headache.’   
‘While I admire you for looking out for the younger years Harry, I still fail to see why blinding the witch with a stick in the eye is a cause for celebration.’  Looking down at his lap Harrys eyes fall to the scar on his other hand that is not holding the mirror to his face.  I must not tell lies. He gulps not surprised that Tom had yet to see this particular mark on his Omega.  

‘Her blood quill might be good enough reason for one.’  He mutters.   
‘Explain.’  Toms eyes and expression do not allow for any room for argument, nodding Harry explains about all the detentions that he has had to sit through with her throughout the year so far.  ‘Each time writing I must not tell lies, in my own blood.’  He finishes his hand curled into a fist making the words carved there show white on his skin.   
‘Kitten those quills are illegal and anyone so much as caught with one on their property never mind their person, will end up in Azkaban for a minimum turn of a year.  Using one… even once is at least ten.  You have always been truthful to me; however you must understand these are serious accusations.’  Fuming Harry glares.   
‘And this is a serious scar Tom.’  He shouts as he holds his fist out, the words clear on his skin.   
‘I’ll kill her myself.’ Letting out a bitter laugh Harry tries to let go of his quick anger.   
‘Don’t be an idiot, it’s bad enough being so far away from you as it is… if you do that…’  Harrys words die in his mouth unable to even contemplate it, as well as the embarrassment of admitting how hard he is finding being away from him.   
‘Oh Harry, my kitten, I know I do not deserve your trust.  I won’t actually kill her, maybe maim a little.’  Harry laughs.   
‘I see that your friend has exhausted himself, maybe you should get to bed as well.’

Looking behind him he smiles at his best friend splayed out like a starfish on top of his duvet fast asleep.  ‘That’s Ron Weasley, my best friend.’  He grins.  ‘Talk to me a little longer, just until I fall asleep.’   
‘Kitten.’  Comes back the answering growl, Harry huffs and blows his fringe away from his eyes.   
‘Fine, good night.’ He breaks the connection, gets dressed for bed, climbs in and pushes the mirror face down under his pillow pouting the whole time determined not to look at it once.  Determined to not once call out for Tom not even one more time that night.

***

Seeing Ron come too Harry sighs and sits up.  ‘Blimey Harry, I had the best dream.  You were in it and were telling me a story about how your turned eagle again and stuck half of Dumbledores wand in Umbridges eye.’   
‘Not a dream Ron, good morning by the way.’  Ron waves away the morning greeting as if it is inconsequential.  ‘Wow.’  Ron gapes at Harry as if he is seeing him for the first time ever.  ‘You are bloody amazing.’  He grins as Harry swings his legs round out of bed.  ‘Harry, didn’t you sleep at all, you look like shit mate.’   
‘Don’t mince your words will you?’  Harry yawns.  ‘Can’t sleep by myself.’  He grumbles reaching under his pillow for his wand and communication mirror.

_Kitten, I am sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. If you get settled first then maybe I will read to you and help us both to sleep that way._

_-_

_I’m not sleeping without you either._

_-_

_Please stop ignoring_ me _kitten, I’m sorry._

Gulping Harry reads the words waiting on the mirror for him from Tom and feels guilty as hell.  Cursing himself and his temper thinking how much easier last night could have been if he was not so stubborn.  ‘If you want, you can share with me.  You know I don’t mind mate.’  Ron says pulling on his school sweater over his pyjama top and ruffling his hair.   
Smiling at him and his antics he nods.  ‘I might take you up on that, will you help me with a glamor.  I don’t want Hermione seeing me like this and getting on at me.’

After a quick wash for Harry and a doing their toilet they make their way down for breakfast.  Laughing and joking amongst themselves so it takes longer than usual to realise that something is happening by the main doors.   
‘I demand that Madam Pomfrey takes care of the situation here.’   
‘Madam, every time she goes near you, you freak out.  She is here for the children of this school and as such, what with your hysterics you will be going to St Mungos, now I have offered you an escort which you have very rudely declined there is little else I can do for you here.’  Both Ron and Harry stop in their tracks weirdly equally fascinated and squeamish at the half bit of wand still impaled in the witches eye.   
‘Dam.’  Ron gapes.   
‘If I lose my sight or even my whole eye Minevra…’   
‘It will be down to your behaviour madam.  If you had just taken the potion provided to calm you and let Madam Pomfrey do her work then we would not be having this conversation right now.  Since you have the use of your legs and hands and arms I suggest that you take your things and get going.  The sooner they see you at St Mugos they may be able to do something.  The later you leave it, the worse it will be.’

‘You can’t just evict me like this…’   
‘I think you find that I can and that I have.’   
‘…for one I am injured and need care…’   
‘Of which we have repeatedly attempted to provide you, yet your tantrums prevented us to assist you at every turn.  Luckily you seem to have calmed down enough to make sure that you are no longer in any pain.’   
‘…I was not objecting to the medical care that madam Pomfrey was offering, I was simply objecting to be manhandled by a disgusting creature…’   
‘Rubius Hagrid is no  creature, he is a gentleman of the highest order and he was concerned for your welfare and where it not for him you would have bleed to death in that corridor or pulled your own eye out.’   
‘Creatures like him do not belong…’   
‘Wrong madam, you do not belong, not in this school.  Not anymore, now please kindly remove yourself from the building.  I trust with your other eye being uninjured and all you can see your own way out.’

Turning on her heal Minerva McGonagall marches towards the great hall leaving Doloris Umbridge standing among her possessions looking shell shocked.  ‘You ought to get that seen to Miss Umbridge, or you might lose your eye despite magical healing.’  Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin says loudly as an aside as she walks by the woman heading for the great hall.  Then just like that it is as if everything has gone back to normal.

‘Should we do something to help?’  Harry asks Ron looking towards the woman who is just standing there as if convinced that the whole thing is some kind of practical joke feeling a bit guilty for his part.  ‘Why should we?  You heard McGonagall, they tried to help her and she refused so now she can take herself to Mungos.’    
‘I’ll be back Minevra and I’ll have your job.’  Umbridge finally explodes shaking in anger.   
‘You hold no power here, I suggest that you go back to the ministry and beg for your old job back.  You see I have found a suitable replacement for defence against the dark arts, so you see.  You are no longer required, good day to you.’  She says not breaking stride and finally disappears into the hall for breakfast.

Exchanging a wide eyed look Harry and Ron run for the great hall.  ‘Professor,’ Harry pants, ‘how did you get someone to teach Defence so fast?  Who is it, are we getting Professor Lupin again?  He’s the only one we’ve had so far that is actually good at the job.  What’s happening?  Am I going to get in trouble?’   
‘Why on earth should you be in trouble Mr Potter?  To answer your other questions, yes Professor Lupin has agreed to come back on a part time only basis… speaking of which I would very much like a word with you if I may Mr Potter, after breakfast.  That woman has already delayed my morning coffee intake which needs rectifying immediately.’

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table before they are even able to draw breath, Nevile and Draco sit down next to them.  ‘Did you hear?’  Neville asks breathlessly.   
‘Brilliant news.’  Draco grins.    
‘Umbridge, we know.  We caught the end of the show.’  Ron says gleefully shovelling baked beans down his throat.  While Harry helps himself to a couple of hash browns and a couple rashers of bacon.  Reaching for the ketchup just as Draco moves it just out of his reach.   
‘No duffus, who cares about that stuck up bint... go on Neville, you tell them.’  Draco grins.   
‘He’s gone.’  He grins looking like a weight has been taken from his shoulders.   
‘What do you mean he’s gone?  Who’s gone?’  Ron asks now completely concentrating on devouring a pile of pancakes.  Looking at the head table to confirm his suspicion Harry gasps.  ‘What?’  Ron asks his mouth full of mangled pancake.  
‘Seriously Weasley, has anyone ever told you to fix your table manners?  They really are atrocious, nobody wants to see half eaten macerated food or have that food be spat out at them because you don’t follow any kind of etiquette what so ever.’   
‘Sorry.’  He flushes swallowing his mouth full.  ‘So, who’s gone?’  He flushes even harder now that he realises that he is the centre of attention.   
‘Dumbledore, dumb ass.’  Draco says rolling his eyes in an, is he for real kind of gesture.

Turning around to Neville Harry asks the thousand gallion question.  ‘What happened?’   
‘It’s all a bit of a blur really, but it ended up with an eagle of some kind snatching his wand out of his hand, snapping it and flying away with the remains.  He went completely mad, using foul language and snarling… I’ve never seen him like that before.  The next thing we know is a patronus turns up announcing that Umbridge has half of Dumbledores wand sticking out of one of her eyes and she is blaming him directly.   
He started threatening a lot of people then, Harry I think… Merlin I hope I’m wrong, I really hope I’m wrong.  But Collin Creavley… the way Dumbledore looked at him, it was how he used to look at me.  Collin looked like he was going to faint when he focused on him.  If he is, has… then it’s all my fault.’  He swallows looking as if he is trying to break down.

Reaching for his hand simultaneously, what with being on each side of him, Harry and Draco both seek to comfort him.  ‘Don’t, that sick bastard is at fault not you, not anybody else but him.’ Draco spits out furiously, just as Neville opens his mouth he asks quietly so that only Harry and he can hear.  ‘Do you blame me for what he did to you?’   
‘Of cause not, I would never.  I get it but still it doesn’t make any easier to digest.’  He takes a moment to collect himself.  ‘Anyway, Dumbledore started to run to his office at which point Professor McGonagall follows him asking where he thinks he is going after behaving in such a fashion.  I won’t repeat what he said to her.’  Neville concludes with a wry smile.   
‘At that point I followed the old bastard and witnessed the best thing that has ever happened in the long history of this school.’  Draco says taking up the story and pushes the ketchup away from him.  ‘McGonagall really put him in his place told him that if he does not vacate the school immediately in view of his unruly and disgusting behaviour she would be forced to bring in the authorities.  Saying that in view of his suspension and that fact that he has yet to vacate the office belonging to the head teacher, that they would be none displeased and would likely make sure he would spend a spell in Azkaban for his insubordination.’   Neville laughs, a sound that Harry realises that he has not heard in such a long time, it startles him.   
‘My favourite part of it all was the way Professor McGonagall threw all of his god awful robes, books and other belongings out of the tower window.’  He confesses.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Standing in front of the headmistresses table in her office Harry stands with his hands behind his back fiddling with his fingers as the witch appraises him over her glasses.  ‘I feel as if you should be offering me lemon drops or something.’  Harry stammers flushing as he tries to break the silence.   
‘Do you want a lemon drop Mr Potter?’ McGonagall asks opening a desk draw and withdrawing a paper sweet bag. ‘I never did like the things but for some reason I could never seem to say no to them.’  She reveals eyeing the bag.   
‘You don’t think he did anything to them do you?’  He asks just making idle conversation as he shifts from foot to foot as he looks down at the ground.   
‘Good point…’ McGonagall picks up a quill and adds a note to a long list that she is clearly in the middle of making then moving the offending sweets away to the side with a distrustful look at them.

‘As you are now aware Potter, due to our conversation earlier we have been lucky enough to once again secure Mr Lupin as professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts.  However he has decided to come on as a purely part time basis.  After talking it though and doing some homework I have agreed to his request for a teacher’s assistant, that will be able to take over the lessons for the ones he will be unfortunately unavailable to be present for, due to his personal circumstances.’   
‘That makes sense, but where do I come in?’  He asks confused, as nice as it is to be in the know, students are not normally consulted when it comes to staffing appointments after all.   
‘The job, Mr Potter, is yours if you want it.’  His mouth drops open for once he has no words.  ‘I know that it is asking a lot of a fifth year student, however if I thought for one minute that you were not capable then I would not be offering you this position.’   
‘What does Remus… I mean Professor Lupin say to this?’  Harry finally manages.   
‘The suggestion came from him directly as a means to make his part time hours feasible.  I did not take the suggestion lightly, I double and triple checked all of your test scores so far as well as the quality of your work in each subject, not just defence.  I do not require a response straight away, you are welcome to go and mull it over for bit.  In fact I encourage you to do so, as it is not a decision to be made lightly.’   
‘Professor, let’s say that I’m interested if you are being serious, then will I still be able to play Quidditch?’  Pursing her lips the woman looks almost regretful yet firm, her conviction does not seem to wane.   
‘Keeping up to date and your quality of school work alongside teaching part time will take up a vast majority of your time Potter, especially since you will not only be assisting in the setting of assignments, there will be marking of work and other paperwork involved including and not limited to lesson planning.  It is unlikely that you will have also time enough for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.’  Taking a deep breath and straightening his shoulders he looks the head mistress in the eye.   
‘I shall go away and think about it… when should I let you know my decision?’   
‘By the end of the week if you may, Professor Lupin will start his position anew on Monday and it would be advisable if the assistant teacher could liaise with him about the lessons and what each other has planned.’

Walking down the stone stairs Harrys brain feels like it is full to capacity and cannot possibly take any more surprises or turns of events.  ‘Well what did she want?’  Ron asks as soon as Harry emerges from the tower.   
‘Not here.  Let’s find Hermione and I can tell the both of you straight at the same time.’

***

Looking at him wide eyed Hermione looks at Harry as if he is mad for considering not taking the position.  ‘Harry this is an opportunity too good to miss.’   
‘But ‘Mione he won’t be able to play Quidditch if he does it.’  Tutting she turns to Ron as if he is the mad one.   
‘What good is quidditch compared to a career being handed to him on a plate.  Oh Harry you have to do it, if it’s about the work load, I’ll help you sort out lesson plans and mark assignments.’  Harry laughs.   
‘I should have guessed you two would react like this and not actually help me come up with a decision.’   
‘What decision is there to make?’  Ron and Hermione ask in unison.  ‘It’s clear what you have to do.’

‘Teach.’  Hermione says eyes gleaming.   
‘Play Quidditch.’  Ron shouts over her.  ‘You could play professionally, really you could, you’re the youngest seeker in a century.  Nobody flies like you do.’    
‘I’ll think about it.’

***

‘What is there to think about Scar head?’ Draco Malfoy sneers at him.   
‘I thought you were above all that now and that we got passed all the name calling.’  Harry huffs.   
‘Well do you blame me when you are being deliberately think?  Come on Harry, don’t be an insufferable prat.  Take the job, make some money, and if you really want to play Quidditch after school then approach the teams you’re interested in yourself.  You are Harry sodding Potter, they would jump at the chance at getting you, you know that.   
Plus, you are the boy who never flew but still put me in my place first year with Nevilles rememberall, remember?  Who should have been in the very least suspended from school or something for disobeying a direct order from the flying instructor that was given to us for our safety.  Instead made not only the Gryffindor team, but made seeker at that, that is a natural talent that will not go away.  I’ll even help you if you want with marking the assignments that you set for your classes.  Or do you want to see what Mr Riddle says about it first?’  He asks half teasing.

The communication mirror suddenly feels heavy and uncomfortable in its place tucked into his trouser waistline where it has lived when carrying it around and not using it, since receiving it for Christmas.  Harry feels guilty for not sending a quick message back to Tom to reassure him after their little fall out.  Looking down at his feet his face heating up in an uncomfortable combination of the guilt and embarrassment at Dracos question.  ‘You really like him don’t you?’   
‘He isn’t what I expected.’  Harry hedges not meeting his eyes.   
‘He is a bit charismatic isn’t he?  You might not believe this, but there was something of that about him even in his madness and looking snake like, like he did when… well you know.’  He trails off.   
‘There is a small part of me, that even though I now know how Dumbledore is responsible for everything, that can’t forgive Tom completely for what he did.  Yet, I can’t help myself…’ he flushes harder at confiding in Draco.  ‘I can’t believe I just admitted that to you.  Even at the beginning of this year, if anyone told me I would confide in you private thoughts I would have first hexed them then insisted that they have a spell in St Mungos.’   
‘Speaking of which, your temper has really improved Potter, is that Mr Riddles influence or finally growing up much?’  He smiles to show the question is in pure jest.  Thumping him on his bicep Harry smiles.  ‘So it would seem.’

***

Seeing Toms message on the mirror made Harry feel guiltier still.

_I apologise Mr Potter for pushing you away, however it is probably best that it happened now rather than much later.  Always remember I will always hold you in the highest of esteem._

_You will forever always remain my kitten._   
_T. Riddle_

Heart thumping madly Harry calls out for Tom as he bites his lip sitting on his bed hoping for what, he does not know.  However Tom does not appear on the surface of the mirror.   
_Tom, please pick up the mirror, I need to talk to you._  He messages him instead.  
Not knowing what else to do until the other man contacts him back Harry starts to worry what the mans message means and how, he had left him makes him feel.  ‘I have barely found you Alpha, I can’t lose you before we’ve even had a chance.’  He sighs looking hopefully at the mirror.  Yet the surface remains stubbornly clear of the face he longs to see.  
He sighs he cannot have gone and blew his chance before it had even begun.  The thought of not ever talking to or seeing the other man again fills him with a deep dread.  Even though what he had said to Draco earlier in the library is absolutely true and valid, he will never completely forgive him for killing his parents.  Yet, he absolutely knows in this moment that he will be able to move past it.   
Nobody will ever be able to replace them or even make it right that they are gone, what Albus Dumbledore did to bring about their deaths will never be forgiven or forgotten, he is the one that inadvertently planed their murders and has their blood on his hands, at the end of the day Tom was simply a pawn in the power mad, dark wizards scheme of domination.   
Harry knows that knowing this he can look at Tom Riddle, his predestined Alpha and be happy, safe and be well looked after.

Scratching his arm he looks at the mirror and calls out for Tom again feeling strangely vulnerable.   Scratching at his collar bone he calls for him yet again.  Feeling abandoned and upset for his careless behaviour that has caused this shift between Tom and himself.  Harry crawls under his sheets hugging the mirror to himself and goes to sleep early.  Completely exhausted he actually managed a few hours before waking again and longing for Tom with every fibre of his body.

Listening to the sounds of the room, Rons light snores from the next bed, Nevilles deep breathing from a slumber so deep and restful Harry feels a twinge of jealousy before he supresses it.  The things Neville has gone through, he deserves to be able to sleep well without Harrys childish need of petty jealousy getting in the way.  Sitting up he looks at the mirror again and whispers Toms name.   
Still no face came.  Pouting and fed up Harry gets up and heads for the common room making sure to bring the communication mirror with him.

Sitting on the sofa in front of the widow he gazes at the communication device and decides to give it one more shot.

_Alpha, I need you._


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Shaking Professor McGonagalls hand Harry smiles at her even though he does not feel the smile reach his eyes, however that cannot be helped. He is however happy with his decision, who would have thought it?  Him a teacher… well, a teacher’s assistant and stand in and still a student himself.  He never thought his fifth year would end up going this way.  
Though he really should know better by now, every year of being at this school he has had some adventure or other.  Really, having adventures seems to be his default norm for his life.  ‘Congratulations Mr Potter, I hoped that you would take this opportunity seriously and consider it as the opportunity that it is.  I believe that you have made the correct choice.  Now, Professor Lupin will be joining us soon, as such it is probably a good idea to catch up with him and start planning your lessons together.’  Swallowing a lump in his throat and feeling guilty again but this time because even though he planned and promised to stay in touch with Remus Harry had not made much of an effort to do so since the man had left his teaching position after Harrys third year.  Only communicating intermittently through the holidays when staying with the Weasleys because Remus is friends with Arthur Weasley, Rons dad.  This year however he had not tried to contact him once, what with being too busy what with one thing or another.

Before Harry can even acknowledge the headmistresses statement however the man in question lets himself into the office with a quick polite knock on the door.  ‘Minerva, good to see you.’   
‘Welcome back Remus.’   
‘It’s good to be back, Harry.’  His face lights up at seeing Harry there, making Harry feeling even guiltier for not having made an effort.  ‘I missed you cub.’  He says grabbing him for a hug making Harry blush at such an endearment.  ‘I’ve missed you too… I’m sorry I’ve not been good at staying in touch.’  He mutters from within his embrace.   
‘I understand, Minnie says you’ve had an eventful year.  I’ll just sign my new contract and we’ll catch up properly, all right?’  Harry nods, reluctant to pull away, his throat constricting.  ‘Sirius misses you too.’  He adds quietly, a tear escapes and Harry is powerless to stop it.

Remus pulls away his smile reaching his eyes, he then sees his tears.  ‘Hey now, none of that, whatever it is it will be alright.  You’ll see.’  Dashing away his tears as if they mean nothing Harry squares his shoulders.   
‘Sorry, I’m just a little overwhelmed is all.’  He smiles sheepishly down at his shoes.

***

‘Tell me everything Harry.’  Remus sits next to him in the Headmistresses office since his isn’t ready yet.  Minevra has gone to her private rooms, since it is now late evening, and it is now the perfect time for a catch up since they had not got round to it earlier what with all the excitement of Remus return.   
A lot of the students had got wind of his new contract and wanted to express their happiness of his return to his previous position.  They have had time to sit down and go over lesson plans however, they were not alone even then.  Hermione, Ron, Neville and Draco had all joined them in the Defence class room and chatted amicably with Remus and gave Harry helpful advice which Remus quickly approved.

Remus own private quarters are ready for him to move into however they had still ended up back in the Headmistresses office never the less.  Originally it was to retrieve Remus suitcase with his personal things, clothes and the like, they had sat down instead and here they are.

Harry shrugs.  ‘Where do you want me to start?  I found my animagus.’  He smiles.  ‘Though, don’t tell anybody yet, I’m not registered.  Plus I can change into two other animals at will as well because of some class room accidents.’   
‘Well you never did do things by halves did you Harry.’  They grin at each other.   
‘I found out about Dumbledore and a lot of illegal things that he has done, to me and a lot of other people as well as the school.’ Harry murmurs sadly as Remus shakes his head looking tired and forlorn.    
‘I feel so stupid for not seeing through him, I could have spared you so much heartbreak if I had simply saw through his act.  I’m so, so sorry cub.’    
‘That’s not the half of it… I found I have a pre destined Alpha and, Remus the worst thing is that I think I’ve fallen for him but I’ve already seemed to blow it with him already.’  He sniffs as Remus gathers him to himself and allows Harry to snuggle into him.

Wriggling Harry keeps his head down on Remus shoulder, huffing he fidgets some more trying to get more comfortable.  ‘Hey, we don’t have to be so affectionate if it makes you feel uncomfortable Harry.’   
‘It’s not that, I like hugs.  It’s this dammed sofa.’   
‘The sofa is fine…’ Standing up Harry lifts the large cushion away from the frame to look underneath it determined to get to the root of the problem.  ‘Remus, has this sofa always been here?’  He asks wide eyed.  ‘I don’t remember it from when Dumbledore was the head.’   
‘I’ve not seen it in a long time, but I remember it being here from my own school years.  It could be possible that it was always in this room but hidden… why what have you found?’   
‘I think I’ve just found all of Dumbledores Journals.’    
‘Don’t touch them cub, I’ll get Minerva, she will need to contact the aurors.’  Harry nodding finds that he is unable to tear his eyes away from the shrunken books that had obviously been hurriedly and none to carefully put back in their hiding place.  Dumbledore must have been adding an entry when Harry started his monkey business that finally got the man thrown out of the building.

***

Rolling his eyes and huffing in impatience Harry watches as the aurors sent to collect the journals do all their checks such as making sure that there are no curses on them, that no body other than the accused has touched or altered them in any way.  As well as who knows what and it was taking forever.  ‘You are certain that nobody has touched these items.’  A burly auror asks the headmistress with a distrustful expression seemingly glued on his face, a proper jock by all accounts.  Harry frowns at his back as Remus places a reassuring hand on his shoulder calming him.  
‘Positive.’  Remus answers for the woman who has her most unimpressed look on her face her lips pressed tight in distaste, the auror turns around with a sneer on his face.  ‘As soon as Harry saw what was underneath the cushion I quickly glanced at it and went for Minevra here.  She instantly called you as she came to take a look.  Harry had not moved from where I had left him.’

Questions finished the burly auror finally turned round and helped his colleagues finish up whatever they were doing.   What feels like hours later they leave with the journals with a promise from all three of them, Minerva, Remus and Harry to not to disclose any official information.

***

Harry took to teaching his Defence Aginst the Dark Arts class to the younger years instead of learning it with the rest of his class like a duck takes to water and making lesson plans and marking assignments where not as bad as he thought that they might be, especially as he not only has Remus, but Hermione and Draco kept to their end of the bargain.  Surprisingly he found himself looking forward to lesson planning with Remus and his friends and not missing Quidditch at all that much.

Finally the day came when the ministry sent everyone involved a summons by owl having spent a long time pouring over the journals themselves, collecting evidence and preparing a case.  Harry made his way alongside Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Remus, Neville and Draco.  Surprisingly Ron and Hermione as well as a lot of the student population were also told to report to the ministry as well.  However they all took the Hogwarts Express due to the volume of the schools population going.

Scratching his chest Harry sighs as he waits his turn with nothing to do but wait, his mind has time to wonder and every time it wonders it inevitably returns to Tom.  Mentally he tries to distract himself with ideas for his lessons but his mind does not stay focused.   
Instead it wonders back to the discussion he had with Remus about his Alpha.

***

‘So now that we’re finally alone cub do you want to tell me about your Alpha, why you are so sure that he is predestined and also why you think you have blew things already?’  Harry took the time to delay his answer by walking around the personal quarters Remus had been given, looking at the yet to be filled book cases, the desk with the already accumulated paperwork.  The room is very basic, yet Harry knew that within a week it will be full of Remus personality.   
‘What are you putting off telling me, what do you think is going to upset me Harry?’   
‘What are you talking about…’   
‘James used to use the exact same delaying technique, you are so alike your father it’s scary.  But it makes you very easy to read young man, now sit down and tell me what you think I don’t want to hear.’  So Harry sat and told him everything, including his Alphas name.

‘That’s a lot to think about and process…’  
‘Please don’t hate me.’   
‘I could never hate you.  Never.  Harry, you have no idea how closely tied I feel to you, I feel as if I could forgive you anything.  Just like I could your dad and Sirius, however finding your true Alpha should never be something you need to apologise for never mind be something that you’re hated for.  Harry, you are blessed, it is a rare thing to have a pre destined mate.  Yes it is hard knowing who it is despite now knowing a lot of what brought everything to be.  Lilly and James, if they were still here, would not deny you your happiness, you have to know that.  They would encourage you to follow your heart.’   
‘But Remus, he won’t even talk with me any more… I keep trying; he has said throughout that he is too old for me that I should find someone closer to my age.  I don’t know what to do, I can’t sleep properly even though Ron says I can share his bed and cuddle up with him, it’s not the same and I don’t like doing that very often, it doesn’t feel right.’  
‘It will work out, you’ll see.’  Remus had said patting his knee and smiling at him reassuringly.

***

‘Harry James Potter.’  A ministry official calls out and ushers him into a small room with a table full of who look to be high ranking aurors as well as the minister.  A pensive sitting in the middle of the desk and a single chair facing the line of faces, gulping Harry squares his shoulders and marches in to face their questions and give his memories to continue building the case against Dumbledore.

Walking out of the room some time later he feels completely wrung out, this is the last thing he needs on top of not sleeping properly.  Shoulders slumping and his mind going yet again to the reason he is not getting enough hours unconscious, he walks with his eyes to the ground.   
‘Tom Marvolo Riddle.’  The official calls making Harrys neck crack with the speed he straightens his neck in order to look up.  Harry gasps at the sight of his Alpha.  He looks as tired as he feels with dark heavy bags under his eyes, his warm chocolate brown eyes his own shoulders slumped.  There is stubble on his cheek as and he looks pale, he does not look at all well.

Harry drinks in the sight of him as Tom walks towards him, looking up only when he is merely steps away from bumping into Harry.  Eyes locking, Harry wills him to say something, anything.  Even as Tom starts to walk passed him without saying a word, Harry feels his heart contract painfully.  Then the back of Toms hand brushes his, his heart starts to race.  Turning his hand to prolong the contact fingers linger as long as they are able as Tom heads out of reach. 

Stumbling to a seat feeling winded as if he had just run a race, and not quite sure what that gesture meant Harry bites his lip and sits on his hands in order to stop himself doing something impulsive.  ‘So, that’s him is it?’  Remus asks looking up from his muggle magazine he had picked up on his way to the ministry, Severus had wanted to get some chocolate on the way and insisted on a muggle chocolate brand called Galaxy insisting that it is the only palatable chocolate in the world.   
Harry nods, and Remus hums going back to his magazine reading about a sport he had never heard of before today as if he is really invested.  ‘What, is that it?’  Harry asks watching Remus as he flips to the next page.  ‘Is what it?’  He asks distracted.   
‘That was him and that’s all you’ve got to say?’    
‘Well, I haven’t actually met the bloke or anything so there isn’t anything to actually say.  I will say this though, he looks rough, rougher than me after the full moon.’   
‘You think?  Before now he’s always looked so handsome and well presented with what looked like fresh pressed shirts and smart trousers.’   
‘Well he was all crumpled just now, his shirt wasn’t buttoned correctly, his eyes were bloodshot frankly I’m surprised that he remembered to button up his flies.’   
‘Do you think the fact that he’s not talking to me is affecting him too?’   
Remus finally looks up from the reading about football and sets the magazine down.  Looking at Harry properly he offers his arms which he promptly dives into and snuggles into his chest.  ‘Oh cub, I’m sure it is.  I bet he misses you like crazy.’  He hugs Harry close and does not let go.

Not moving from his spot on Remus lap, nor moving his head from his position on his chest Harry closes his eyes.  ‘Where is Sirius, I thought he would be here waiting for you?’   
‘He’s coming, his spot isn’t to a bit latter and he needed to run some errands first.  He can barely wait to see you, find out about how you’re doing and all of your adventures at school.   
He’s dying to find out about how you’re finding being a teacher’s assistant.  He has convinced himself that you have imperioed Minerva to get the job in the first place and he’s going around the house chuckling to himself about it.  Only James’ son, he says laughing at different times of the day.’  He mutters through pursed lips, clearly half amused half disapproving, Harry shudders at the thought.   
‘Never in a million years would I used that vile spell.’   
‘I know cub, Sirius just has a dark sense of humour is all.’   
‘That’s not funny though, the thought of taking away someone’s will to bend it to your own.  That’s just horrible.’  Harry can still see the dancing spider from last year in what he thought was Professor Moodys class that turned out to be the convicted felon and Death Eater Bartemius Crouch Junior and the times that he used it on Harry so that he could get a feel of it.  The things that the man could have forced him to do it does not bare thinking about, Harry shudders again.  ‘Do you think that Sirius will like me?  I mean, if he thinks I’m so much like my dad…’

‘Sirus Black.’  The official calls out as Tom exits the room.   
‘I guess we won’t have long to find out.’  Remus winks at him.  ‘Don’t worry so much, he will be a fool not to love you for who you are.  You are his godson he will love you no matter what, he’s still recovering from Azkaban so his humour is a bit darker than what it used to be.  It won’t always be that way.  Promise.’  He says messing his hair up affectionately as Harry looks up at him with mock indignation, only to hear a low deep growl in response from somewhere in front of him.   
‘Harry?’  The rough looking man that Tom has become looks towards them looking heartbroken.

‘Alpha.’  Harry chokes out as he unfolds himself from Remus and runs the few steps towards him flinging himself into the mans embrace sobbing into the crook of his neck as if he has not seen him for years.  ‘Tom, I’m sorry I didn’t message you back straight away.’   
‘Kitten please don’t cry, you were not even this upset when you accidently swallowed that weed killer that time.  I can’t bear to have you hurting so much.’


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Standing in close to Tom while wrapped up in his arms Harry feels the last of his reluctance, what little of it there still was because of who he is, slip away.  This feels so right and nothing is going to ruin it this time.  Feeling Tom start to move them both away from the seating area just opposite the door from where the official had ushered the newly arrived Sirius into Harry pulls away instead enfolding his hand in Toms.  ‘I want you to meet someone.’  Harry flushes at the sudden idea feeling as if he is introducing his “first boyfriend” to his “parent” but he pulls the man towards Remus anyway.   
‘Kitten, what are you doing?’   
‘Remus, allow me to introduce you to Tom Marvolo Riddle, Tom, allow me to introduce you to Remus Lupin.  He is a guardian of sorts to me and a friend.’   
‘Looked like he was more than a friend just then.’  Tom growls stubbornly not extending his hand in greeting.   
‘Jealous much?  If you rather I was in your lap then maybe you shouldn’t have ignored every message I’ve sent through the mirror.’  Harry admonishes him.   
‘I find I must confess to putting the mirror away and not looking at it at all, afraid that I would slip and try to contact you and find that you have put all thoughts about me firmly away.  I thought that you had gone off me as well you should, I’m far too old for you.’   
‘Don’t I get to decide that for myself?’

‘Personally I think that would be down to Sirius and I.’ Remus says meaningfully reminding them both that he is still there and listening to every single word.  ‘You know since Sirius is still technically your godfather and technically in charge of your welfare and me being your evil step-god-father.’    
‘Are you trying to tell me something Remus?’  Harrys eyes twinkle at the news that he has accidently let slip.   
‘No, we are trying to tell you something Cub.  Come here Tyke.’    
‘Get off.’  Harry wrestles Sirius as he messes up Harrys hair good and proper while keeping him in a chokehold.   
‘Missed you kido, why the long silence?’  He says letting go and holding him at arm’s length by his shoulders.   
‘I didn’t know… ‘Harry shuffles still bright red from embarrassment not knowing how to finish his sentence.    
‘I get it, we don’t really know each other and I’ve only ever told you how like your father you are.’   
‘You seem different.’  Harry deflects.   
‘Been seeing a mind healer and finally got me some of the potion ex inmates normally get on exiting Azkaban.   Apparently it helps speed up the healing process from being around Dementors for so long.   
Anyway what’s this about older men?  Who’s this exactly?’  Sirius looks at Tom distrustfully.

Harry puts himself between them, leaning back against his Alpha and unable to supress a smile when the man wraps his arms around his middle.  ‘Sirius this is my pre destined Alpha.’  He says confidently looking him in the eye daring him to say anything.   
‘You sound very confident about that kido.’   
‘It was revealed though the gathering of evidence against Dumbledore, it’s another thing that we are prosecuting him for.  He bragged about it all in his journals that we… Severus that is, found.’   
‘Are you actually going to introduce me properly to your Alpha Harry.’

‘Sirius Black, Tom Marvolo Riddle.  Be nice, both of you.’  Harry quickly adds seeing Sirius eyes go round and feeling Tom tense up behind him.   
With an arm still wrapped around Harrys middle Tom reaches across with his right hand.  Glancing quickly at Harry and gulping, only hesitating a little bit Sirius shakes Toms hand.

‘So what was it you were trying to tell me just then?’  Harry asks.   
‘Remus, has consented to marry me.’  Sirius smiles dropping Toms hand as if scolded, just as Remus stands up and grins back at the other man.  Bumping shoulders and looking bashful the two men look younger than Harry has ever seen them.   
‘Congratulations on your good tidings.’  Toms voice rumbles against his ear as Harry looks at the two men in shock.   
‘Congratulations… I didn’t know that you were both…’   
‘Gay?’  Sirius supplies flinging his arm around Remus shoulders making him huff as if put upon, but Harry can see the pleased look in his eye.   
‘…seeing each other.’  Harry finishes instead.

***

‘Neville Longbottom.’  The official calls out releasing Severus Snape from the room giving his evidence in the form of his memories in the pensive and testimony against Albus Dumbledore.  ‘Lupin, Black.’  Severus nods to the men a sneer on his face at the sight of them, unless it was for Sirius and Remus just happened to be there Harry is not quite sure.  ‘Tom, Master Harry.’  Harry rolls his eyes, now he just doing that to be contrary, Severus smirks at him obviously pleased at his reaction to his address.  ‘Are you okay?  It is pretty rough in there.’  Harry smiles at him nodding.   
‘I’ve been through worse.’ 

‘Since when do you care about Harry Snivellus?’  Sirius barks his hackles rising while Remus puts a restraining hand on his arm.   
‘Don’t do this love.’  Remus says giving him the eye.   
‘Harry, cub you’re friends with Snape?’  Sirius asks his voice faulting.   
‘Afraid so, I’m not going to demand that you shake hands and become best friends, I know that will be asking the impossible.  But please be courteous, I don’t think that’s unreasonable to ask, is it?’  Sirius nods clearly swallowing hard.   
Holding Remus hand he starts to walk off.  ‘See you later kido.’   
‘See you back at school cub.’  Remus says before allowing himself to be half dragged and half led away.

‘Well that was not awkward at all.’  Severus intones.   
‘It will get easier.’  Harry mutters as Tom sighs in relief.   
‘I thought that that second man, Sirius Black was it?  Was going to skin me alive there for a moment.’   
‘I think he knows now that what has happened in the past was orchestrated by Albus too many names Dumbledore, however the past is very hard to let go.’  Severus explains.   
‘Mother and father where his best friends at school, and he ended up in Azkaban for murdering Peter Pettigrew.’  Harry elaborates.  ‘He eventually escaped to perform the murder that he was arrested for when he saw Peters picture in his animagus form in the paper that the minister gave him during a visit to the prison.’   
‘No wonder he hates me, he will never approve nor will he give permission for us to be together because of that.  You do realise this do you not kitten?’   
‘I don’t know.  Because I don’t know that he or anybody else can get between something like the pre destined stuff that Dumbledore harped on about in his journal.  Also there is also the fact that he didn’t hex you on realisation of who you are, nor did he attempt to hurt you in any way with his fists.  Also thinking about it he did not verbally or otherwise attempt to warn you away or try to separate us from standing together.  That has to be positive, right?’    
‘That is very positive coming from Black, and I went to school with him.’  Severus mutters.   
‘Also and most importantly, nobody has to approve nor give permission for us to be together other than ourselves.’

‘What are you not saying right now Severus?’  However the man is spared answering Toms question at the entrance of the man of the hour just as Neville leaves the room.   
Harry, Severus and Tom all reach for Neville at the same time giving him support and taking him away from the angry looking wizard.  ‘I fail to understand what all this fuss is about, that you are all making over what is clearly a complete misunderstanding.  Severus my boy, tell them will you, to stop being melodramatic and to let an old man be.’   
‘I cannot do that Dumbledore, what you have done is reprehensible and deserves punishment of the highest order.’   
‘They will listen to you Harry, you are the prophesised one.’   
‘The one that you allowed to return to a house where I was being abused and my needs not being taken care off.’   
‘Now, now that is not the way to talk about your Aunt and Uncle who so lovingly took you into their home and provided for you.  Just because you wanted them to constantly give you presents all of the time which they were unable to do is not a reason to talk about them in such a manor.  You should be ashamed of yourself.   
Is there nobody here that will speak up for me, that will tell these men that they have the wrong man.   
This is Voldemorts doing, I’m telling you, he is staging this so that I am out of the way and then he can swoop in and do untold damage to the wizarding community.  Arrest me if you wish, but you will be making a grave mistake, that murderer will come and destroy all that we hold dear.   
The muggle borns will be in grave danger and the weak and scared will be cut down.  Don’t you see, you do this then he’s won, you do this and you kill us all.’

‘Professor Dumbledore sir, the orphanage is run by bad people.  They hurt me and touch me and make me feel as if it’s my fault that they do this, they make me feel ashamed.  They frighten me there, the children are encouraged to the same things that the bad people do.  Please let me stay here at Hogwarts instead, let me earn my keep and stay at the school during the holidays.’  Tom says stepping forward.   
‘Tom?’  The old mans face is slack in his shock.  ‘No it can’t be… you’re barely a shell of what you once were.  You mind is gone, I made sure of it.’


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Exchanging quick glances with Severus Harry takes off after Tom with Severus hot on his heels, who has strode away from where Dumbledore has been taken to be interviewed and arrested with the multiple charges against him.  ‘Harry where are you going, what’s happening?’  Hermione calls after him as he runs past.  
‘Mate, what’s going on?’  Ron shouts after him.   
‘Sorry Ron, ‘Mione, not now… Tom wait up.’    
‘Professor Snape…’    
‘Not now Miss Granger.’

Catching up with him in the foyer Harry throws himself on him and wraps his arms around Tom from behind making him stop in his tracks.  ‘We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to; just remember I’m here if you want to.  I know what a lot of what you said feels like… I’ve been there myself.’   
‘I’m sorry kitten, my precious Omega.  You deserve a stronger Alpha than myself, I’m damaged.’  He shudders.   
‘Don’t be daft, you are merely human, that’s nothing to be ashamed about and I wouldn’t have you any other way.’  Tom turns in Harrys arms and only has a change to drop a chaste kiss on his lips before Severus catches up with them both.

The relief on the Potion Masters face is clear at seeing the both of them still in the building.  Yet Harry does not have eyes for him as he is unable to tear his eyes away from his handsome Alpha as his lips tingle from the very brief contact of his lips.    
Holding hands with his Alpha Harry bites his lip so that he does not leap at the man and demand a proper kiss allowing him to talk with Severus in peace.   ‘Tom, you can tell me anything I will not judge you, you do understand do you not friend?’   
‘Severus you’ve been my friend all of these years, you have looked out for me like no other.  Yet I find that there is still something between us.  Either way, it does not matter, I know that there are those that love me, so do not fret.’  He squeezes Harrys hand and smiles at him making Harrys heart flutter hard.  ‘If I ever find I can talk about my past I will find a willing pair of ears.’

***

Having fallen behind while walking up the drive to talk with both Ron and Hermione who had unexpectedly decided that they wanted to come with Harry when he announced that he was going back to the manor to be with Tom for a bit, after they had all said see you later to Neville who had gone to the ministry with his grandmother and will be escorted by to school in the same fashion.  Harry was pleased that his friends both seem to be a little bit more open minded, or if not open minded as such at least curious, about his feelings towards his Alpha and the man who they had grown up as knowing as the most evil of villains.  Therefore Harrys last thought was about what might be waiting for him inside Malfoy manor considering both Lucius and Draco had not been summoned on the same day as Tom, Severus and himself.

As such Harry stops in his tracks as he leads his two friends into the wing that Tom and himself have been staying in, at the sight of Lucius Malfoy standing much too close to his Alpha.  ‘I wonder whether you have given any thought to my proposition Tom?  We would be very good together.’  He purrs as he drags his right hand down Toms left arm much too seductively for Harrys liking.   
‘As flattered as I may be Malfoy, I find myself in a position where I must decline your kind offer of becoming your… mistress or dirty secret.’   
‘Are you sure I cannot change your mind?’  The blond continues to purr as he leers at him looking at him up and down as if undressing him with his eyes, not letting go of his arm he reaches up with his left to place his hand on Toms face.

Harry comes back to himself with a start with a low growl in his ears.  ‘Please Harry, he’s my father, he may be misguided but please don’t hurt him.’  Looking up at Draco full of confusion wondering when he got there, noting the tears that the blond refuses stubbornly to shed he slowly realises the growling he can hear is coming from himself.  Also that he is on top of and holding the neck of one Lucius Malfoy who is franticly scrambling at his hand in desperation.   
Letting go of him, Lucius Malfoy gasps for breath as he looks at Harry in fear.  ‘Oops, sorry… I don’t know what came over me.’  Taking Dracos hand he allows him to pull him up and away from the taller man.   Looking at Tom in apology wondering if he has passed some kind of line, he finds he does not know what to say to rectify the situation.  Looking down at his feet he feels his whole face heat up he fiddles with his robes.   
‘I think that it’s about time that you start to learn about your genetic make-up, don’t you Harry?’  Tom smirks.  ‘By the way Malfoy, meet my predestined Omega.’  Tom grins.

***

‘What’s this?’   
‘It’s called a book Harry.’  Rolling his eyes at his Alpha he resists giving a sassy response.   
‘I see it’s a book, but why are you giving it to me?’   
‘Well I thought the title would be a bit of a hint.’  Tom smirks as he lifts an infuriating eyebrow at him.   Looking at the cover he reads the title.  _Discovering your Inner Omega and what it Means._   
‘It should clear a few things up for you, like what just happened this afternoon with Lucius.’   
‘Since when are you on first name basis with him again.’  Harry grumbles allowing his green eyed monster to resurface, only to hear a chuckle in response, which makes him pout, which he only stops doing what with a press of lips against his forehead.   
‘By the way, I will warn you now, roll your eyes at me again, Omega, and I will take you over my knee.’  Harry gasps and reaches out to clutch at Toms robes to help keep himself vertical as his knees turn to jelly as the thought of such a thing makes his body react in favour of the punishment promised.   
‘Such promises Alpha.’  His voice husky he tilts his face and he leans into his mate.  His whole body throbs with repressed hormones, he can feel his blood humming just underneath the surface and he can hear his own breath.  ‘Please.’  He has no idea what he is pleading for, the almost promised kiss, the corporal punishment that his Alpha had unintentionally promised him just now or something more.  However at this point he will take whatever he is being offered.   
‘Promise me something Harry.’   
‘Anything.’  He mutters in his haze of hormones, not questioning his Alphas motives.   
‘When the time comes, when you go into heat for the first time,’ his fingers lightly touch Harrys lips, ‘I want you safe.  I want you to find Madam Pomfrey and ask for a secure, designated safe room, please promise me my Omega.’   
‘I promise Alpha.’  Harry whimpers as those lips are but a whisper away making his head fuzzy.

‘There you are mate, come on Malfoy promised to show us his personal private Quidditch field.’  Harry groans as Tom moves away leaving him wanting and bereft, Harry looks at him with longing as he sees the other man has nothing but a smile on his face and desire clear in his eyes as he gathers his composure and walks out of the room.   
‘Ronald.’   
‘Ouch, what was that for, ‘Mione will you stop hitting me upside the head.  It hurts and I don’t like it.’   
‘Fine, I’ll stop hitting you like that, you then will have to be more sensitive to your surroundings and what other people are doing.’   
‘What are you talking about?  I know what’s happening around me.  Harry was about to get it on with… well, him and that’s not okay considering.  Even though if everything that’s happened is down to Dumbledore.  It’s still wrong.’  He sulks.  ‘I don’t want Harry to get hurt or really, really hurt.’

Despite his disappointment in his best friends interruption and not getting any, anything.  Harry grins at Ron in appreciation as he understands where he is coming from.  ‘Thanks Mate, but between you and Tom himself nothing will ever happen.’  He sighs sadly remembering the promise that Tom had coaxed out of him.   
‘What do you mean Harry, you looked pretty close enough for something to happen just then.  You aren’t telling me that you two have never so much as kissed before?’  Hermione asks.   
‘It’s not that.’  Harry scratches his forearm as he leads the way out of the sitting room and towards the kitchens knowing that Draco will be waiting by the back doors.  ‘For every step forward he retreats even further back and he is so adamant that he won’t make love to me because I’m much too young.   
‘Which you are Harry.’  Hermione says with a comforting hand on his shoulder.   
‘Then why do I feel ready?’   
‘That may very well be your Omega hormones settling down.’

Spotting Draco waiting impatiently just outside the door Harry drops the subject.  On this matter they will just have to agree to disagree.  He may be fifteen years old, which okay a lot of people his age means they are still very childlike.  However Harry has had to grow up very fast, he has seen far too much and experienced far too much also.  There are times that Harry looks at his life and wonders what he is still doing in school.

***

Reaching the Quidditch pitch they split into teams of two against two and with the use of Dracos collection of professional match standard brooms proceed to play a bit of catch which soon becomes a boisterous game of hoops.  As they try to score against each other.  The whole time Harry nearly scratches himself raw whenever he has the chance.

Draco with Hermione vs Harry and Ron nobody but Ron keeping score they are having too much fun.  Even Hermione who has not that much love for flying or Quidditch has a wide smile on her face and works well with Draco to be an even match against the other two boys.   She laughs as Draco does a loop de loop to try and distract Ron who frowning flies at the blond and easily tackles the quaffle out of his grip.  Wooping in celebration he flies circles around him spurring a quick chase allowing Draco to show off his brooms top speed.  He is unruffled when Ron easily puts the quaffle through the hoop just flying down to scoop the ball out of the air before it has a chance to drop to the ground.

Throwing the ball to Hermione Draco calls out.  ‘Quick, don’t let him catch you.’    
‘Too late, Malfoy I’ve already caught her.’  Ron grins toward her as she sparkles down at him from her ascension over the boy.  ‘You confident of that are you Ronald.’  She laughs as Ron takes her challenge for what it is.   
A whole loop around the pitch is all it takes to catch up with her.  Hermione quickly and deftly passes the ball to Draco as Ron keeps flying towards her ignoring the ball and wrapping his arms around her instead.   
‘Harry?’  Dracos bewildered voice brings the two lovers out of their happy haze as they look towards the hoops where Draco has clearly scored as the quaffle is nowhere in sight but also no Harry.

‘What are you doing?’  Draco drifts down to the ground as he watches his friend wiggle about on the grass on his back.   
‘Itches, trying too… ahh get the itch.’  He gasps as he scratches at chest and arms as he continues to wiggle about.  Ron his eyes wide looks to Draco in shock as he lands beside him on the turf.  ‘Should we get… _him_?  Do you think?’   
‘Ron no, you can’t.’  Hermione scolds with a worried look on her face as he lands neatly next to him.    
‘But look at him.’   
‘Exactly, Ron, this is the exact reason that we mustn’t get Mr Riddle, I’ve read about this.  The persistent itch that precedes an Omegas heat is all consuming and will, if the Omega and Alpha are to lay eyes on each other while the Omega is in this state will consummate and a claim will be imminent.’   
‘Stop talking about me as if I’m a piece of Meat ‘Mione.  Just get someone, it hurts.’   
‘Okay, don’t move.  Oh god, Draco who do I get?’   
‘Father of cause.’

***

Sitting up and sighing a sigh of relief Harrys cheeks blaze red in embarrassment as he looks to his friends.  ‘Sorry.  Ouch, Draco what was that for.’   He rubs his arm where Draco had punched him.  
‘For being a prat, why in the name of Salazar Slytherin are you apologising for?’   
‘Better?’  Malfoy senior asks with pursed lips, it seems that despite knowing of Harry being an Omega with a prior claim on Tom he still has not forgiven him for his attack on his person.   
‘Much, thank you Mr Malfoy.  I er, want to apologise for attacking you earlier.  It was wrong of me, I don’t understand how I turned like that and will try to…’   
‘Forget about it young Omega, I should have listened to Tom then we would not have had that situation in the first place.’

‘Father?’  Draco looks at his father stunned at learning this piece of information, clearly thinking it had to do with the fact that the man was a death eater and was always a nasty piece of work towards Harry and his friends, much like how he himself used to be, but without the skull and snake on his arm for his troubles.   
‘Dragon you know that your mother and myself were never a love match, that much should not be news to you, we have never hid it from you that our families had pushed us together.  I have always identified myself as a homosexual wizard, there is no shame in it.  I however have never had much chance among my circle to have any dalliances.  So I seized an opportunity and now that is the end of it.   
Come Mr Potter, we must you to Severus he will know what steps must be undertaken next.’

***

Shoulders slumped as he looks down towards his battered trainers Harrys heart feels heavy at knowing that Tom is avoiding him.  Sniffling as he tries valiantly to supress his tears at the thought that his Alpha does not want him and that he is destined for a lonely loveless life, childless and single until the end of his days.   
He becomes aware of a single tear trailing down his cheek when the comforting hand of Severus Snape lands on his shoulder.  Spinning around on his heal he flings himself at his potion teacher wrapping his arms around his middle as he finally lets free his emotions.   
‘Dam you Tom Riddle, dam you for hurting him.’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
